Broken Souls
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: The moon princess is kidnapped by the saiyanjins, so what's a girl to do stuck with a rotten saiyanjin prince? Fall in love maybe. Suck at summaries! :
1. Prolouge

A/N: ~ Mentally Speaking ~ " Regular Speaking" This fic takes place before the attack on the moon kingdom.  
  
Broken Souls  
  
"The Lunarians have the most powerful crystal in the entire universe. It will give great power to whomever wheels it." King Vegeta to the group before him.  
  
"Father, you know the Lunarians have high security. It may be impossible to penetrate their castle, let alone steal the crystal," Prince Vegeta snarled. The rest of the crowd began to chatter.  
  
"Silence! I see my son has taken this plan into consideration. Yet, what about the moon princess? She's the key to our victory," the king smiled. His son did the same. Knowing that with the princess, their plan would fall together.  
  
"Then it's settled! We attack tonight!"  
  
On the moon  
  
"Hello mother," Serenity bowed before the queen. The queen, in turn, bowed to her daughter.  
  
"Good morning, Serenity."  
  
"Mother, I was wondering, may I go to Venus. Their princess is hosting a get together and... "  
  
"No, Serenity."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said no. You've been missing your schooling lately. You'll be catching up tonight."  
  
"But mother, can't I do it tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity. This discussion is over." Serenity took a deep breath before she fled to her room.  
  
Later That night  
  
''Princess? Princess, are you listening?" Serenity's teacher asked. Serenity was lost in her own thoughts, the lessons out of her head. "Prin..." her teacher started again, but was disturbed when the two of them heard windows breaking and screams fill the castle halls.  
  
"What's going on?!" Serenity asked, stepping out of her room. Her own question was answered when she was blown to the floor by a ki blast. The princess moaned as she stood to her feet.  
  
"State your business here!" she heard her mother order the attackers. The eldest man walked up to a boy with black gravity defying hair and cold black eyes. Serenity saw them stare at her as they whispered something in their native language. The short one smirked, disappeared, and reappeared in front of the Lunarian Princess.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Serenity asked. His smile grew larger.  
  
"You.princess," he snarled into her ear before his fist made contact with her stomach. Serenity gasped for air before falling into her attacker's arms. "Father!" he yelled. The tall man looked away from the queen and saw his son holding the princess in his arms.  
  
"Good Vegetal! Now, go! We'll handle things here," he said as more guards and the sailor senshi came into the throne room, protecting the queen. No one noticed the princess, unconscious in the saiyan-jin prince's arms. "Go!" he heard his father growl again as he destroyed a dozen guards with a ki blast. Vegeta turned away from the on going battle, the princess over his shoulder, and headed towards his space pod.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!!(  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Review!!( 


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, I have the time to update! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Thanks for all the quick review, too. And on with the show!  
  
******************  
  
Serenity moaned as she awoke from her slumber. The pain of the saiyan-jin prince's blow washed through her. Where am I? She thought to herself, stepping out of the open space pod onto cold ground.  
  
"You've awaken princess," came a chilling voice from above her. She didn't want to see whom the voice belonged to, but she did anyway, only to see the saiyan-jin prince Vegeta. Serenity stared into his cold eyes as her mother's words filled her mind.  
  
Saiyan-jins are cunning, ruthless, and evil. If you ever have an encounter with one. RUN!  
  
Serenity ran, for once taking her mother's advice. Vegeta only grinned at the girl's silliness.  
  
"Run all you want princess. I've always favored a good game of cat and mouse," he said, running after her into the forest. Serenity ran farther and farther, knowing that the prince wasn't too far behind her. Branches caught her gown, which started to tear as she ran. The wind ripped through her hair, which stared to fall out of its odango style.  
  
Serenity stopped as she approached a cliff only to see Vegeta waiting for her.  
  
"It took you long enough little princess," he snarled, grabbing her wrist. Vegeta was able to feel the fear of the lunarian princess as he dragged her back to the clearing.  
  
"Now ona, stay put while I see what's wrong with my ship" he said heading towards the space pod.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You just can't leave me here!" Serenity yelled. Running after him.  
  
"I can do whatever I want!" Vegeta snapped back, causing her to back up a few paces.  
  
"Well at least can you give me some new clothing. In case you haven't noticed I've been stripped from my princess attire," Serenity whispered, looking down at her silver gown which was torn in various places.  
  
Vegeta looked at her up and down, before heading to his space pod and puling out a small box.  
  
"Take this ona. You're lucky I have a female uniform on hand," Vegeta said, throwing the box to her. Serenity picked it up from off the ground and opened it to find a blue uniform.  
  
Taking the opportunity with Vegeta's back turned, Serenity slipped out of her gown and into the new clothing. When Vegeta finally turned to face her, he caught her in the middle of loosing her golden-blonde hair. Vegeta stared at the princess, silently looking her up and down. The blue tights with connecting skirt showed off the curves of her body, and the matching blue tanktop kept Vegeta staring at her upper half. Her beauty was perfected with her mid-back length golden-blonde hair flowing freely behind her.  
  
Vegeta knew that the girl was beautiful, but he would never bring himself to admit it.  
  
"Looks like we'll be here for a while, so make yourself at home." Vegeta said, breaking the silence. Serenity looked up at him confused.  
  
"For a while, your joking. right," Serenity tried to laugh.  
  
" Not one word. Make yourself at home. The engines busted and communication's down." Then he raised his hand and shot a ki blast from his palm, which went over Serenity's head and into a nearby mountain.  
  
"You sleep over there ona," Vegeta growled, dragging Serenity into his man made cave and tossing her to the far side.  
  
"Ouch!" Vegeta heard the princess moan as she got up off the ground. Vegeta started walking back out, whispering something about weak ona under his breath.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" Serenity asked, running after him.  
  
"Don't tell me you lunarians don't eat, princess?" he said, turning to face her. When Serenity didn't reply, he dismissed the remark and flew into the forest.  
  
***************  
  
Serenity awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire. She sat up, and saw Vegeta eating what seemed to be his dinner. He stopped, looked at the princess, and continued eating. Serenity took a seat across from Vegeta, enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
  
"I would eat if I were you, ona" he growled between swallows. She looked down to see a single portion of food burning over the fire.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked, picking up whatever it was over the fire.  
  
"Rabbit," was Vegeta's one word reply, as he finished his food. Serenity looked at her food, gritted her teeth, and bit into it. She was too hungry to complain about its smell or the way it tasted. Within five minutes, her rabbit was gone. A strong silence rested between the two of them, before Serenity spoke up.  
  
"So. where are we, anyway?" she asked, expecting an answer, but didn't receive one. "Hey!" she said again.  
  
"Quite ona. I don't know where we are. So shut up and go to sleep." He said lying on his back. Serenity looked at him, anger developing within her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'I don't know were we are'!? " she yelled, throwing a rock at the prince.  
  
"I mean what I mean! Why should it bother you?"  
  
"Well for one, you kidnap me, two, you throw me around as if I were your slave, and three, you don't have a clue as to where the hell we are! So... you're right. after everything that's been going on. it shouldn't bother me!" Serenity yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I said quite ona! And as far as I'm concerned, when you're in my presence, you are my slave!" he snapped back with the same anger, sitting up. Serenity slowly shook her head at what he had just said. Unable to be near him any longer, Serenity stood and stormed out of the cave.  
  
"Stupid ona," Vegeta whispered under his breath. He watched as the lunarian princess disappeared into the forest, her sobs left behind her. Vegeta sat at his spot silently, before reluctantly following her. He followed her ki, realizing that she went the same way she had when she tried to run from him.  
  
Finally, he saw her, seated on a rock at the cliff. Her golden-blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight. Vegeta watched her as she removed her white boots. All of a sudden he felt his heart beat faster and faster.  
  
What is this strange feeling? He asked himself, his eyes fixed on Serenity.  
  
She's so beautiful. Wait, what's wrong with me. I can't be feeling this. I've been on this planet to long. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he heard singing.  
  
Vegeta blinked, before noticing that it was Serenity voice that echoed in his ears. He leaned against a tree, and listened to the song that she sang. (I'm not even going to try to make up a song for this situation, so live with it!)  
  
As the song continued within Vegeta's mind, he hadn't noticed that the young princess had fallen asleep. Vegeta stared at the sleeping figure, slowly approaching her. He removed a strand of her hair from her face, as he picked her up in his arms. And headed back to the cave.  
  
*************  
  
As Serenity awoke, her mind flew into wonderment.  
  
How on earth did I get back here? She asked herself, knowing that she fell asleep in the forest. The question was forgotten when she noticed that Vegeta wasn't in the cave yet a single portion of food was left over the fire.  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered, standing up slowly. She stumbled out of the cave, the sun shining against her face.  
  
Wait, I'm still made at him for thinking of me as his slave, Serenity thought in mid-walk. I shouldn't care what happens to that bastard. Serenity stood in her spit before she started looking for Vegeta again. Okay on time thing only. I hate me and my sub-conscious.  
  
She felt herself being led back into the forest. Her eyes widened when she spotted Vegeta, kicking and punching nothing but air. She couldn't take her eyes off of the prince.  
  
Sweat rolled down his broad muscular chest, which was stripped of its armor and blue shirt. (I can't do it. I'm sorry, I can't give you a good description of Vegeta sparring because if I do I'll go over board. When I say over board I mean it! So please, please, please don't make me!)  
  
Franticly kicking and punching his invisible sparring partner, his rage began to build and get the best of him as he kicked a tree into nothing put toothpicks. He felt himself calm down when he heard a shriek from behind him, knowing that it was the princess. He turned to face her. Vegeta smirked at the lunarian's amazement. He walked up to her, his face was so close to hers it was as if they were about to be locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"What is it, ona" he asked her, his arms on either side o her, blocking anyway she could escape. Serenity was able to feel Vegeta's hot breath against her skin, as a lump formed in her throat. She opened her mouth, yet no words were able to come out.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wandering what you were doing," she finally blurted out. Vegeta dismissed the comment and moved away from the still in shock princess. Serenity fell to her knees, continuing to watch Vegeta train, at the same time, trying to control the strong feeling in her heart, the feelings that she was growing for Vegeta.  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE THAT I"LL UPDATE SOONER THAN I DID!  
  
JA NE! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for more quick reviews. Glad u like it. It's only going to get better. Now read on!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Are you just going to sit there and stare all day or are you going to be useful and leave," the still training Vegeta asked Serenity, who was sitting on a rock watching his every move with wide eyes. It was nearly sun down and the two of them never left from were they were.  
  
"Well?" he asked again, annoyance in his voice. He stopped punching and kicking his invisible sparing partner, and turned to look at her.  
  
"Well. I was wondering if I could train with you?" Serenity asked, standing to her feet.  
  
"Ha! Me train. with you! It's absurd! " Vegeta laughed. Serenity walked up to him and looked at him.  
  
"The only reason you don't want to train with me is because you know that I'll win." At this comment, Vegeta stopped laughing and stared into her aquamarine eyes. He stared her up and down, before crouching into a fighting stance. Serenity smiled and followed his lead.  
  
"I'm warning you Vegeta, I've been trained by the best martial artist in the entire moon kingdom," serenity said, staring into Vegeta's cold onyx eyes. He then smirked before speaking.  
  
" We'll see about that little princess," he grinned as he started his assault towards the lunarian princess, launching punches and kicks in various places of her body. Serenity blocked the attacks with ease as she began her own assault towards the prince. He, too, blocked her attacks with ease. The both of them stood in front of one another, gasping for air.  
  
"You're better than I thought," Vegeta mumbled regretfully to her. Serenity smiled at his comment and charged for him again, making her foot come in contact with his face. Vegeta only laughed as he spat blood from his mouth. Serenity laughed.  
  
"Ha, I hit you! I finally hit you!" she cheered, lowering her defenses. She continued to chant until she felt Vegeta's gloved fist come into contact with her stomach. The princess gasped for air, as she fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
" The one who trained you didn't do a great job. If he had you would know, never lower your defenses on an enemy." Vegeta smirked towering above her. Serenity slowly got to her feet. This time it was Vegeta who was caught of guard as Serenity sent a punch directly towards his jaw. Vegeta stepped back a little as Serenity stood to her feet. In a blur, Vegeta felt cold fist make contact with his stomach, more than once. He was blown backward as he hit a tree. He looked up at Serenity. Somehow, she was different. Her eyes weren't the natural aquamarine color that they once were but had a hint of gold in them now. Her hair flew wildly around her, yet there wasn't any wind to do that.  
  
Vegeta continued to stare. How could a mere onna have such power inside her? Vegeta thought to himself as he stood to his feet and watched her approach him. Again, Serenity started her assault towards the saiyan-jin. Her now cold eyes never blinked has she tried desperately to hit the man, but having no luck as he dodged each attack. Vegeta took a quick glimpse towards the sky to see the full moon, shining brightly. He turned back around just in time to feel Serenity's leg drive straight into his face. He fumbled back a little before speaking.  
  
" Enough," He yelled to her, feeling his heart rate quicken. Serenity didn't listen. She continued her attacks. Vegeta growled, before getting in back of her. He raised his arm and sent it crashing down to the back of Serenity's neck. She fell to the floor and rolled over. He heard her whimper into the grass. Vegeta walked over to her, and picked her up into his arms. She was barely conscious, as her eyes were only open a little to see Vegeta. He quickly rushed back into the cave, leaving her near the fire. He took one last glance at her before heading back to the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta where are you? The now wake Serenity asked herself. It was nearly nightfall, and Vegeta hadn't returned from his training. He must have kicked my ass, she thought, rubbing her head, trying to rid herself of the pounding headache. She paced the cave back and forth, her mind filled with thoughts of Vegeta. The night sky was clear, and the full moon shone brightly. Serenity's eyes locked on the sphere, as her thoughts were interrupted by the faint cry of birds.  
  
"They're frightened" she whispered, heading towards all the commotion. She heard a scream, which turned into a roar in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What the." the princess began, but was stopped when a 32-foot-pe came into her view. Its loud roar shook the ground, as Serenity stared at the beast.  
  
"What is that?" she screamed. Her scream caught the monster's attention. It roared at the sight of her yet didn't approach her. Serenity stared into its eyes, not wanting to believe whom she saw.  
  
"Vegeta," she breathed. The ape stared at her, not moving a muscle. Serenity looked deeper into his eyes, noticing that he wanted her to run and get as far away from him as possible.  
  
Tears stained Serenity's face as she ran away from Vegeta, back to the cave, and a roar of pain filled the sky. ************************************************************************  
  
Serenity shivered the flame of the fire not warming her body. Where is he? Was the question that repeatedly ran through Serenity's mind. Nearly an hour passed since she saw Vegeta in his oozaru form, and within the hour all was silent. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, when a faint cough came to her air, which then turned into a cry of pain.  
  
"Vegeta?" she breathed, relief in her voice.  
  
"Turn away," he growled from the shadows. Not listening to his demand, serenity stood and turned to face him. She gasped at the sight of him, to shocked to spread any more tears. Breathing heavily, he glanced at her, yet his vision was blurred. Serenity noticed that he was clutching his left shoulder with his gloved hand, which was now stained, with his dark blood. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta!" she screamed, running to his side.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, holding him in her arms, placing her hand his wound. Vegeta laughed.  
  
" I had to do something to stop myself from hurting you," he laughed, the pain of his shoulder running through him.  
  
"Baka," Serenity whispered, wiping the sweat off of Vegeta's forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"You stubborn baka."  
  
Vegeta grinned at her words, as his head rested on Serenity's lap.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, you're not going to die here and leave me alone. Don't you dare think about it." She said placing his arm around her neck. Slowly, he lifted him to his wobbly feet and led him back inside the cave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start, a sharp pain running through his arm. He slowly looked around him, noticing that he was stripped of his armor and shirt. He felt his throbbing shoulder, feeling pieces of silk covering his wound. He knew that it was from Serenity's princess gown. He looked harder, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun, which was seeping into the cave. He found Serenity resting beside him, small snores emitting from her.  
  
His hand reached out to her, wanting to touch her. He fought the urge to kiss her, pulling his hand back, cursing at himself for feeling such things. Serenity began to stir, her eyes locking on to his.  
  
"Since when did you become a doctor onna?" Vegeta asked her. She smiled and sat up from her sleeping position.  
  
"You know being a princess isn't my only duty. A girl has to know how to do things," she answered.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he laid back down on the ground another pain running through him. Serenity quickly knelt at his side.  
  
"I still don't understand why you did it Vegeta," Serenity whispered nodding towards his bruise.  
  
"I told you onna, I had."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you had to do something to stop yourself from hurting me. But WHY? I mean, I thought when a saiyan-jin transformed into his oozaru stage, his mind was completely lost."  
  
Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"You know about a saiyan-jin's oozaru stage?" Serenity shook her head at his question.  
  
"My mother use to tell me stories of it. She said it only occurs when a saiyan-jin looks at the full moon." She said, watching Vegeta's brown tail wrap itself around his waist. Vegeta watched her stare, before finally taking the tail in his hands and pulling it off. The tail lay in his hands like a piece of string. Serenity saw him tremble, as he closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Serenity yelled at him as he got to his feet.  
  
"Don't you know that a saiyan-jins tail is his main source of power. If it's taken off he looses at least two-third of his strength!" Vegeta grinned as he advanced toward her. He kept walking toward her until her back was against the cave wall. He stared into her eyes, to see pain in them. The same pain that he had felt. She wanted to share his pain with him. She didn't want him to do it alone. Vegeta gently stroked her cheek with his hand. The next thing they new, the two were locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
First, she was shocked, but then she responded.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Quite onna," he growled, placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.  
  
"Wait,"  
  
"Please don't stop me," he begged, feeling out her smooth body. Serenity struggled to break free from his grip, but fell into the pleasure of the kisses that he gave. Nothing was said between the two of them, yet Serenity knew what would happen if they continued. The two of them would share a mental bond, and that's what she wanted, and that's all that she cared about at the moment, To be with Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered, kissing him. Her fingers trailed over his chest, which was now covered in droplets of perspiration. Vegeta disregarded the pain that he felt in his arm as he lowered the both of them to the ground.(You know what's going to happen next()  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~ Vegeta? ~  
  
~ Hn.~  
  
~ Hey it worked! ~  
  
~ Of course it worked onna. What did you expect. When two people have a mental bond, it proves that they are closer then others. ~ He mentally told her.  
  
"Vegeta," Serenity said, relaxing in her lover's arms.  
  
"Yes," he answered, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Who?" ha asked, locking at her.  
  
"The saiyan-jin fleet." She answered.  
  
"They're coming to take us back to Planet Vegeta." 


	4. Chapter 3

Broken Souls  
  
" Come on onna, if we're seen like this, it'll get to my father faster than I can kill a warrior," Vegeta whispered putting on his blue spandex uniform and new armor. Serenity did the same and slipped into her own saiyan-jin uniform.  
  
~ They're here Veggie-head~ he heard Serenity say in his head. He turned and looked at her, confused at the pet name he had given her.  
  
~ Veggie-head? What kind of ridiculous pet name is that? ~  
  
" A good one," Serenity said aloud, lightly kissing him. Vegeta's onyx eyes searched hers as the two of them walked out of the cave. Vegeta looked up to see three space pods soaring in the air.  
  
" Let's go onna," he said, leading the way to the space pod that they traveled in only days before.  
  
~ Veggie-head, what are we waiting for? ~ Serenity asked.  
  
~ One for the saiyan-jins to arrive and two.. for you to stop calling me Veggie-head, it's ridiculous ~ Serenity mentally laughed, hoping that he hadn't heard.  
  
" What's so funny?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
" Well, if I can't call you Veggie- head, what can I call you?" she smiled.  
  
" You'll think of something better. I'll make sure of it," Vegeta growled at her, as the tree pods came crashing into the earth. Out of the pods, emerged two saiyan-jins; one bald, tall, and a little chubby, the other, tall thin, and black hair going down to his knees. Each of them had a small computer-type gizmo covering their right eye.  
  
"Ah.. Prince Vegeta. Glad to see that you're still yourself," the bald saiyan-jin laughed.  
  
" Don't test me Nappa," Vegeta snarled at him. He looked from Nappa to the other arrival.  
  
"Why did you bring this third class here with you," Vegeta asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
" It was your father's request to bring Radditz along," Nappa answered. Serenity looked at Vegeta.  
  
~ Third - Class? ~  
  
~ I'll explain later ~ Vegeta mentally replied. Serenity rolled her eyes at his answer, but said nothing.  
  
"This must be the lunarian girl," Nappa said, his eyes looking her up and down. Vegeta caught his actions and growled.  
  
"She is. And if you know any better you'll keep those eyes in that big head of yours, won't you?" he growled at him. Nappa grinned , but shook his head.  
  
"Prince Vegeta.. your tail," the saiyan-jin named Rasddutz finally spoke.  
  
"I'm not blind, baka. I know it's gone," Vegeta said with annoyance, looking at Serenity who stood silently behind him.  
  
"I've seen enough of this planet. Let's go," Vegeta said motioning for Serenity and the others to follow him.  
  
"Good you idiots brought me a ship," he said wrapping his arm around Serenity's waist. Serenity held on tight, as Vegeta began to levitate. Slowly he floated to the third empty ship, the other two men closely behind him. Vegeta sat in the chair of the ship, and placed Serenity on his lap. She watched as he pushed a few buttons and the door closed. Serenity rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
~ We'll eat when we get there ~  
  
~ What? ~  
  
~ Food. You're hungry ~  
  
~ How did you know that? ~ she asked mentally, lifting her head to look at him.  
  
~ With the mental bond, comes the ability to read your partners mind. ~  
  
~ You're telling me you can read my mind? ~  
  
~ Yes ~ Vegeta answered.  
  
~ And I can read yours right? ~  
  
~ Only if I wanted you to. I can stop you from reading my mind, and you can stop me from reading yours. ~ Vegeta told her, looking down at her.  
  
~ Mental walls. I'm starting to like this whole telepathy thing. ~  
  
~ Don't get too carried away with it onna ~ Vegeta smirked, lightly kissing her.  
  
~ I'll try. ~  
  
" Nappa! Wake us when we get there!" Vegeta yelled into the communicator.  
  
" Yeah whatever. Just don't do anything I would do," they heard him laugh. Radditz heard, but decided to keep his comment to himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not a perverted pig such as yourself, Nappa." Vegeta hissed.  
  
~ Night Veggie-head ~ he heard Serenity mumble telepathically. He stared down at her and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. A small smile appeared on his face as he, too, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
" Vegeta, wake up," Vegeta heard his name being called. He slowly opened his eyes to see Serenity.  
  
" What." He growled in response.  
  
"Where here, on your home planet," Serenity smiled at him.  
  
" You. woke me. from a good dream. to tell me. that? " he growled, pausing with every word.  
  
" Well I thought you would want to know. Besides, what could you be dreaming of that's so important?" Vegeta grinned and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh," Serenity smiled.  
  
"My son. you've finally arrived," a shrill laughter came from the shadows.  
  
" What did you expect father, it took you longer to track us down than I hoped," Vegeta said as King Vegeta stepped into the light.  
  
"And I see that you've kept the princess safe," he said, looking at Serenity.  
  
"Come. tonight we feast, in honor of my sons return," King Vegeta yelled aloud to the group that had gathered around them.  
  
~ What's wrong? ~ Serenity heard in her mind.  
  
~ Nothing ~ she answered, staring at the ground, the King's comments forgotten. She felt Vegeta's eyes on her, but said nothing.  
  
~ I'll ask him about her. ~ he said again. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
~ I forgot you could do that ~ Vegeta grinned at Serenity's comment as he, Serenity, the King, and the others headed into the saiyan-jin castle.  
  
" Father, I want to know, what happened to the lunarians, And the queen as well," Vegeta asked his father, who sat at his throne. It was nearly mid- night and the feast was over. Everyone had gone home to their rooms to sleep, all except King Vegeta and his son.  
  
" Well," he said, sipping his wine. " The quenn has listened to our proposal." Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
" And?" he whispered.  
  
"And I had to send nearly a dozen of her men to the after life before she did."  
  
"What about the princess?" Vegeta asked, looking at his father.  
  
"Oh, yes. The queen and I made an agreement, the princess will remain with us and in return, we wouldn't go after the crystal."  
  
"I see," Vegeta said, standing to his feet.  
  
"I guess she'll be needing a room?"  
  
"No, she'll be staying with me," Vegeta snarled in response, heading for the door.  
  
" Don't get to comfortable with her Vegeta. She is just a pawn. Nothing important, weak and useless." King Vegeta growled, his voice somewhat harsh.  
  
" What do you care?" Vegeta asked, turning to face his father.  
  
"She has your scent all over her Vegeta. You just couldn't wait to have her for yourself, could you?" the King whispered. Vegeta tensed at his father's words. He lifted his hand and sent a ki blast directly towards his father in anger. King Vegeta laughed as he smacked the attack away with the back of his hand into the ceiling. Vegeta stared at his father.  
  
"The relationship between the lunarian and myself is none of your concern, stay out of it." With that Vegeta left his father, and headed towards his quarters.  
  
" What did he say? How is my mother?" Serenity asked Vegeta as he entered the room. He stood there silent, knowing that something was up. Even without reading his mind, she knew. "That's it then," she whispered. " She sacrificed her own daughter, all for that damn crystal. I can't complain. It's not like she actually cared for me." She said, choking back tears. Vegeta watched as Serenity buried her head in Vegeta's silk pillow. He laid on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her small body. He rested his head on her shoulder, and listened to the soft sobs that emitted from her. 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Glad that you like it. I'm trying to update faster, but you know you know how slow I am!  
  
Broken Souls  
  
" Concentrate," She heard Vegeta mumble behind me. She rolled my eyes at his remark.  
  
" I've been trying to concentrate for the past three years. And sitting on the floor with you walking around me in circles isn't helping what-so- ever." She whispered looking up at him. What she said was nothing but the truth. For the past three years that she's spent on the planet, she's gotten married to a stubborn yet lovable saiyan-jin prince (not that she minded), built up her speed and strength with his vigorous training, and now started training again, trying to unlock some power that he says is inside of her.  
  
" It shouldn't matter what I'm doing onna. You need to concentrate," Vegeta said.  
  
" You know what Vegeta, what actually makes you think that I have this power anyway. I mean, if I did have some type of power, wouldn't I be able to use already?" Vegeta looked at her, and knelt down in front of her. His onyx eyes locked onto hers. He grinned, which was something he rarely did.  
  
" I know you have the power because you used it before. The first time we sparred, I saw you use it." I smiled at his words. He stood back up, and walked to the edge of the room in which we trained. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a few seconds she just sat there, not a word said. Then she felt it. It was faint but she could tell it was there, in the center of her soul. She concentrated harder trying to bring the power out. Vegeta watched her intently, his eyes not moving from her at all. He watched as a silver aurora covered her body, and her golden-blonde hair, which was now turning silver, flowed loosely from its place. Serenity shuddered as the energy surged through her, blue sparks surrounding her body. She lifted from the ground and levitated in place. The entire room began to shake a she concentrated harder and harder.  
  
" Serenity enough!" Vegeta yelled as the ceiling began to collapse above him. She couldn't her him. The power was overwhelming her, taking control of her ever thought and being. She couldn't stop, not even if she wanted to. She began gasping for air, as she levitated higher and higher from the floor. She screamed. The power was ripping her apart; she couldn't take it any longer. As much as she loved having it, she wanted nothing to do with it. Vegeta heard another glass- shattering scream from her. He watched with concerned eyes as the aurora around her brightened, then faded into nothing. Her hair turned completely blonde again as she began to fall. Vegeta ran and caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor below. He lifted her head from his shoulder with his fingers, realizing that she was out cold. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before picking her up and heading toward his room.  
  
***** Serenity woke a few hours later in the bed. She looked around, finding Vegeta nowhere in site. She got up from the bed and looked in the mirror. The first thing she had noticed was her hair; instead of it being completely blonde and in buns, it now had streaks of black and silver, and flowed loosely behind her. She took in the new image of herself and decided that she liked it. She took a brush off the dresser and brushed her hair back a few times before leaving the bedroom to find Vegeta.  
  
About ten minutes later, she found him training outside the castle walls. She watched him throw kicks and punches at his invisible opponent. She watched as his muscles glistened in the sun as sweat glided down them. She took in the site of him training a little while longer before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, he was gone.  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered. She was about to move when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"You're up," Vegeta whispered behind her. Serenity relaxed under his embrace. She smiled as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
" What exactly happened to me? The only thing I can remember is you telling me to concentrate, then everything else is blank."  
  
" To make a long story short, you tapped into your hidden power, nearly killed yourself, and then passed out." was his response.  
  
"Oh," Serenity mumbled. Vegeta let go of her from behind, and stepped in front of her. When they were that close, you cold see their physical differences. Vegeta had grown a lot since they first met. Before, they both were the same height, and that was only because of his gravity defying hair, but now, Vegeta was nearly a foot taller than Serenity. (Strange ain't it?)  
  
" What's with the hair?" Vegeta finally asked, removing strands of her blonde/silver/black air from her face. Serenity shrugged.  
  
" I kinda' like it." She smiled up at him. He grinned in return as he brushed his thumb over her soft cheek and caught her lips with his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart to take in air.  
  
" Prince, princess, the king has summoned you." A guard whispered, coming outside.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta growled, as he headed towards the throne room, Serenity closely behind him. Within seconds they had reached their destination.  
  
" Why did you call us here, father? We were busy," Vegeta asked his father as he entered. He noticed that next to his father stood, two third class saiyan-jins; Radditz and another man, which a scar on his cheek. His tail was swishing about behind him.  
  
"We all had better plans than this, Vegeta, but Bardock had another one of his visions. I just thought I'd tell you." King Vegeta said. Vegeta looked at the saiyan-jin with the scar.  
  
"Is this true Bardock?" he asked. Serenity looked at Bardock, and noticed something she thought she would never see in a saiyan-jin's eyes; fear. Bardock slowly shook his head.  
  
"I saw an evil being coming to conquer this planet and all people who live on it." Bardock whispered.  
  
"This is just absurd! You expect me to believe your rubbish third-class!? What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Vegeta laughed. He glared at Bardock one last time before storming out of the room. King Vegeta stood to his feet, and left as well. Serenity and Radditz stood there as they watched Bardock's anger get the best of him. He balled up his hand into a fist and send it into the marble wall of the castle. Serenity walked towards him, and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"You did see it, didn't you? You saw this planet's fate." She whispered.  
  
" Even if I did, why would the wife of the prince want to believe me?" he asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." She said as she removed her hand and left towards Vegeta's bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you listen?" serenity yelled at Vegeta as she entered the room.  
  
"What are you complaining about onna? You shouldn't care what I believe." Vegeta barked back.  
  
" Vegeta, I may not be a saiyan-jin, and I may not have the mind of them, but I know that when fear is shown in one's eyes, there is nothing that can be done. And that's exactly what I saw in Bardock's eyes. Fear." Vegeta walked up to her and stared into her aquamarine eyes, and took her hand in his.  
  
" Bardock and his spawn are both fools, and I won't stand here and listen to their rubbish. If you ask me, you shouldn't believe what anyone says if they can predict the future. All those who can are nothing but meaningless fools who just sit and wait for the destruction that they predict. I've learned not to rely on those type of people, and you should to." Vegeta whispered to her. Serenity tore her hands from his and stared at him.  
  
" My mother was one of those meaningless fools who could predict the future. And now that I see that you hate those type of people like you call them, I guess that means whatever my mother would say, you wouldn't believe, and seeing how I am her daughter, that would mean that her ability would be passed down to me. So I guess you would hate me as well, right?" She whispered. When he didn't say anything, Serenity rolled her eyes and left him alone in the bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity stood on the castle grounds thinking. She felt two strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta?" she said, breaking from his grasp. " I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."  
  
"You haven't been in the mood to talk to me for hours. You're still upset I see." He whispered standing next to her.  
  
" You didn't think that I would forgive you that easily did you. I may be a lunarian, but my race has respect too."  
  
" I know, and I'm sorry that I said that. Had I known..." Vegeta started.  
  
" What do you have against people who can tell the future. What harm have they ever caused you?" Serenity asked, stopping him in the middle of his apology. He took a deep breath before answering.  
  
" I was still a young child. My mother became ill. My father asked a saiyan- jin who had the ability to see the future, to tell him what would become of my mother. He saw the future, and told both of us that she was going to die soon. A few days later, she did. Ever since then, I never wanted to believe a person who had the power. Whatever they said about the future, I wouldn't listen." Serenity stared at her husband as he opened his past to her. Vegeta's onyx eyes locked onto her, as he watched tears glide down her cheeks. Silence rested between the two, before Serenity finally spoke.  
  
" I'm sorry," she whispered. He wrapped her arms around her trembling body. Serenity leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I didn't know." he whispered to her. Vegeta stared at her before kissing her again. This time the kiss lasted longer. The next thing that the both of them knew, they were back in their bedroom. Vegeta looked at her in a questioning manner, and Serenity's expression gave him his answer. He softly, laid her beneath him on the bed, and their souls entwined.  
  
*****  
  
Both Serenity and Vegeta awoke as the felt the ground tremble below them.  
  
" What's going on?!" Vegeta asked as he jumped out of bed and slipped on some clothes.  
  
"How should I know!" Serenity answered, doing the same. They both bolted out of the room and headed towards the throne room. The ceiling began to crack above them, as bits and pieces came crashing to the floor as the two of them went faster and faster.  
  
"Bardock! Radditz!" Serenity screamed as she entered the throne room. There stood Bardock, Radditz, and King Vegeta.  
  
"Bardock, it's happening isn't it. This is what you saw right?!" Serenity asked, panting for air.  
  
" Yes, princess." He answered. The five of them ran out of the castle only to the chaos outside. Saiyan-jins were guiding their families to safety, as saiyan-jin women screamed.  
  
" Well, well. The so-called all-powerful race, running from my presence. How weak. How pathetic." A cold voice snarled above them. A ki blast made contact with the planet as it sent Serenity and Vegeta to the ground.  
  
"We must stand and fight!" Everyone could hear their king yell. " Attack!"  
  
All of Planet Vegeta's warriors took flight, preparing ki blasts in their hands.  
  
"You dare stand against Frieza! The most powerful being in the universe." The attacker yelled. With a swipe of his long tail, Frieza sent a ki wave directly towards those who stood to fight. A cold laugh emitted from him as he watched the saiyan-jin fleet fall to his power.  
  
"Join me, or die!" Frieza yelled, sending another blast to the planet.  
  
"Never!" Serenity screamed, sending her own silver ki blast at him. She took flight into the air, Vegeta right behind her. He, too, sent a gold ki blast towards him. Frieza stood there as he let the two gigantic ki blasts come in contact with his body. There was an explosion, and black smoked engulfed Frieza's body. As it cleared, everyone could see that their attack had done some damage. Frieza only had one arm, the other blasted of in the attack. Frieza smiled at them, as a new arm appeared in the old one's place.  
  
"You two. The most powerful here. The two of you would make fine warriors." Frieza snarled as he fazed out of sight. He reappeared behind Serenity as he sent his arm down to her neck. Serenity began to fall, but regained her strength before she could hit the ground. Vegeta sent a kick towards Frieza's jaw, but he caught his foot before it could collide. Frieza began to spin in circles, still clutching Vegeta's foot in his hands. Finally he let go, sending him into the wall of the castle.  
  
Vegeta stood to his feet, blood trickling down his jaw. He watched as Serenity sent another attack Frieza's way. He smacked it away with ease.  
  
" I've had enough of this!" Frieza yelled, preparing a large ki blast in his scaly hands. He sent it towards the planet, as it pierced its way through, towards the center. Vegeta made his way back to Serenity.  
  
" Now for the two of you," Frieza said, pointing a finger at the two of them. Bardock grabbed Serenity by her arm, and pulled her towards him.  
  
" Go! Go to earth and find my son! Frieza will go there in a few years. Find my son Kakkarot, he'll be able to help you!" Bardock told her. Serenity stared at him before promising that she would do what he asked.  
  
" Take Radditz along with you. He'll help you find Kakkarot. Now go, 'll hold him off while you escape." He yelled, letting go of her arm. Serenity flew at top speed towards Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go Vegeta. There's nothing we can do to save this planet!" She yelled, pulling Vegeta away from the battle. Another ki blast was sent to the ground as it blew Radditz off of his feet.  
  
" Vegeta get Radditz!" she yelled. Vegeta looked down to see him unconscious.  
  
" What do we need him for?!"  
  
" Just do it!" she yelled back. Vegeta landed.  
  
" You worthless third class," Vegeta mumbled before throwing him over his shoulder. He took flight once more as he met up with Serenity. She was programming three space pods.  
  
" Let's go. I've programmer the pods to go directly to earth."  
  
"Earth? What for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"There's now time to explain. Just get in a pod!" Serenity yelled as a ki blast went over her head. Vegeta threw Radditz into a pod, and got into one himself. Vegeta did the same as her space pod closed. Within seconds the three pods were off of the planet.  
  
"Sleep system activated." The ship's computer said as sleeping gas poured into Serenity's ship. Her eyelids began to get heavy. The last thing she could remember seeing was Planet Vegeta become red. Then it began to split into pieces as it exploded in space.  
  
Everything is gone. Planet Vegeta is. destroyed, she thought as the three ships made their way through what remained of the planet, and as Serenity fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

Broken Souls  
  
Serenity awoke to the beeping sound of the pod's computer.  
  
"Now entering earth's atmosphere," it said.  
  
~ Vegeta? Are you up? ~  
  
~ Yes. How do you feel? ~  
  
~ Probably the same way you do, tired and weak. ~  
  
~ Why are we going to earth? And why did you have me bring the third class along? ~  
  
~ Bardock said to go to earth and find his youngest son, Karrot, or something like that. He said that once I find him he'll be able to help us defeat Frieza. And I had to take Radditz along, seeing how he is the only survivor that knows what he looks like. ~ Serenity mentally explained.  
  
~ Listening to that old bat again are you? ~  
  
~ Vegeta don't you dare start. We... ~ she started but was cut off when her space pod began to shake.  
  
" We're in earth's atmosphere. We're about to land. Radditz wake up!" Serenity said into the communicator. As the three pods came closer to the earth's surface, the more speed they picked up. Within seconds the three pods had collided into earth, creating three large craters. The door to Serenity's pod opened as she fell out onto the grassy plain. She got to her feet and went towards Vegeta's pod, as it to opened, revealing a barley conscious saiyan-jin prince.  
  
"You okay?" Serenity asked him as she helped him off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled, as Radditz's pod opened. He, too, stepped out and landed onto the earth.  
  
"We're are we?" he asked, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun.  
  
"Were does it look like we are you baka. We're on earth to find you idiotic brother." Vegeta snarled at him, holding his left arm, which was covered in his blood from the battle.  
  
"Come on let's go. We must start our search." Serenity whispered, lifting into the air. The other two followed her lead as they began their search.  
  
" Let's check down there. Maybe one of those humans can tell us were to find Kakkarot." Radditz said, pointing a finger at a city full of humans below him. The three of them lowered to the busy city, and landed in the middle of the street.  
  
"What are these things?" Vegeta asked, walking up to a red sports car. He kicked the wheel a few times before he was interrupted by a loud cranky voice.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think you're doing to my car!" a thin man yelled approaching Vegeta.  
  
" Keep you filthy foot off my wheels!" the man yelled again, poking Vegeta with his finger.  
  
"Well that poke did it," Serenity whispered as she and Radditz watched the scene. Vegeta glared at the man as he caught his finger and squeezed it tight.  
  
"Don't every touch the saiyan-jin prince you spineless fleabag earthling. I should kill you for doing that." Vegeta snarled, tightening his grip on the man's finger. Other people began to stare as Vegeta made the man scream out in pain.  
  
"Vegeta that's enough. In case you've forgotten we're looking for someone." Serenity said, staring Vegeta in the eyes. He thought for a moment before letting go and watching the man j8ump into his car and drive off. They were still in the middle of the street, looking at the wide-eyed people who were staring at them.  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said. Serenity and Vegeta began walking, but soon realized that Radditz wasn't following them. They both turned around to see him on the ground, clenching his teeth, and breathing hard.  
  
"Radditz, what's wrong?" Serenity asked. Radditz trembled as he let out an agonizing scream.  
  
" Tail..." Radditz mumbled. Serenity looked at his tail, to see it being pulled by a little boy. Serenity grabbed the boys collar and lifted him up, making sure that he let go of Radditz's tail.  
  
"I guess that problem is solved." Serenity whispered as she helped Radditz to his feet.  
  
"Now can we leave?"  
  
Vegeta to flight into the air closely followed by Serenity and Radditz.  
  
"ALIENS! FLYING ALIENS!" the three of them heard someone cry from the crowd of people that had gathered around them. They sped up as they were noticed by more and more people, and more and more cries rang out.  
  
"Pitiful, spineless fools. Earthlings are so mindless," Vegeta mumbled as they went farther away from the city.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, I find them quite entertaining" Serenity smiled back. Vegeta shook his head at her comment. Serenity only smiled at him, as the three of them continued their search.  
  
*****  
  
" Vegeta. Let's take a break. We've be flying for hours." Serenity whispered behind Vegeta and Radditz, who were both ways ahead of her.  
  
"Onna there's no time for resting. We must find Kakkarot, since his pitiful father sent us on this idiotic rescue mission." Vegeta said back, landing on the earth below him. Serenity took a seat on a tree trunk.  
  
"Vegeta, this isn't a rescue mission and you know it. We're here to find Radditz's brother so that he can help us defeat Frieza when he comes to earth." Serenity whispered.  
  
"If you as me, I don't like the idea of seeking help from a third-class. It's ridiculous. I'm a saiyan-jin prince, I don't need help." Serenity stared at him.  
  
"We'll Vegeta. I don't recall you doing your best in the fight against Frieza. Not to brag but, if you ask me, Frieza did quite a number on you," Serenity mumbled, motioning to his left arm, which was severely hurt.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, knowing that she was right.  
  
"Were are you going?" he asked her, who was now on her feet and heading to a nearby forest.  
  
"To find some water," she replied as she disappeared behind the trees. Serenity walked a little before coming upon a lake. She took a deep breath before she made her way towards the crystal clear water. She peered inside, looking at her reflection as it stared back at her. She felt an uneasy churn in her stomach, as if she was about to regurgitate, She placed her hand over her stomach and took a few deep breathes before finally cupping her and together to gather water. She splashed the water over her face, trying to calm her nerves. She began to feet weak, as if she had jut lost a great amount of energy.  
  
What's wrong with me? She thought as she looked up at the clear blue sky. She took in the beautiful vision of the full moon, which had come out of hiding behind a few clouds. Her eyes grew wider in sudden realization. There was a full moon out.  
  
" Vegeta," she breathed as she got to her feet and made her way back to him at full speed. She ran faster and faster, knowing that Radditz would have looked at the full moon by now.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled, coming out of the forest. Vegeta turned to face her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her going to her side.  
  
"Radditz... full.... moon..... where... is... he?" Serenity panted out. Vegeta looked confused for a second before he looked up at the full moon.  
  
" He went to look for you," Vegeta whispered. He pulled her along with him as he began to run into the forest.  
  
"Come on! We have to find him." The two of them ran deeper into the forest, to find Radditz standing before the lake. He was motionless, his head tilted up at the moon, breathing hard.  
  
" It's to late Vegeta. He's changing," Serenity gasped. The two of them watched as Radditz began to shiver. His muscled tightened, as his face began to get longer, his eyes a fierce red. A low growl emitted from him as his saiyan-jin armor began to tear, revealing his hairy back, arms, and legs. His transformation was complete. Radditz was in his oozaru form.  
  
"RUN!" Vegeta yelled. Pulling Serenity by the hand and heading out of the forest, as the warrior-turned-ape turned to face them. Radditz watch them run, until finally he began to follow them. The earth began to shake as the large ape, ran after them. The two of them heard him roar again, trying to speed up, out of it's way. Within seconds, Radditz had caught up with them, only to scoop them up into his large hand. He sniffed at them for a second before he sent them hurtling into a nearby tree. Serenity and Vegeta fell to the ground with a thud. Serenity tried her best to get to her feet, but she could barley get on her knees. She heard another cry come from Radditz, before she fell unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta felt himself being drawn out of a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a woman staring back at him. He sat up, realizing that he was on a bed. He looked around, and noticed that he was ion a room, hooked up to a number of machines.  
  
" I was wondering when you would wake up." The women said at the end of the bed, standing to her feet. Vegeta stared at her, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the light above him. He stared at the woman as she made her way towards him. She had Blue eyes and straight blue hair. She picked up a needle from the table that was next to the bed.  
  
"This pain killer should help you." She began as she made some of the clear liquid come out of the needle. She lowered it to Vegeta's arm, but before it could pierce his skin, Vegeta jumped out of bed, grabbed her wrist, got behind her, took the needle from her hand and pointing it at her neck, while his other arm was tightly wrapped around her, making her unable to move.  
  
"Who are you, and were am I?" Vegeta growled from behind her, bring the needle closer to her neck.  
  
"My name is Bulma, and you're at capsule Corporations. My friend found you and two others at the edge of the forest last night. He brought you here. You needed medical assistance." The woman known as Bulma choked out. Vegeta loosened his grip around her, and removed the needle from her neck.  
  
Bulma sighed when Vegeta let go of her, and watched him head for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going. You're in no condition to move around." Bulma said blocking the door that led him outside. Vegeta glared at her, a low growl coming from him.  
  
"Move," he whispered harshly.  
  
"I will not! I'm not letting you leave here until I bandage up that arm." Bulma said, looking at his arm that had a deep cut the blood no longer there. Vegeta stared at her for a little longer before backing away. Bulma watched him take a seat on the bed.  
  
" Thank-you." Bulma said, walking towards him. Vegeta watched her closely as she took out some bandages from the table drawer. He stared out of the open window as he allowed her to fix up his arm.  
  
" You friends are all right," Bulma suddenly said. Vegeta blinked a few times, as if grateful.  
  
" The man you came with was found a few miles away from you and the other woman. He's fine. The woman has suffered a mild concussion, but after her while she'll be fine, her and her child." Vegeta turned his head when she said 'child'.  
  
"Child?" he breathed.  
  
" Yes. She's about three months pregnant. You didn't know." Bulma said as she finished bandaging his arm. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
" Well seeing how you're up, your friend should be up as well." Bulma made her towards the door motioning for Vegeta to follow him. They walked out the room into a hallway. They went down the hall and stopped at a door that was only a few feet away. The two of them entered. The room was exactly like the other, and there sat Serenity wide-awake on the bed. Radditz was a few feet away from her, sitting in a chair. Vegeta stared at him, well actually at what he was wearing. A pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top.  
  
" Vegeta, you're all right." Serenity smiled as Vegeta made his way towards his bed.  
  
" I suspect that you're hungry. I made some lunch for you all." Bulma said. She left the room and a few minutes later returned with a tray full of sandwiches and three cups of soda.  
  
" I don't think we've met. You've been kind to us, we need a proper introduction. My name is Serenity, this is Radditz, and I suspect that you've already met m husband, Vegeta." Serenity smiled at Bulma. Pointing to the two men.  
  
"My name is Bulma. And yes we had an unusual meeting." Bulma smiled sitting the tray on the table.  
  
" I'll be downstairs if you need me." Bulma said as she left the room. Radditz and Vegeta watched as she closed the door behind her.  
  
" Good she fixed your arm I see," serenity whispered biting into one of the sandwiches.  
  
" We shouldn't be here. We need to continue our search for Kakkarot," Radditz mumbled from his corner.  
  
" Though it is your fault that we ended up here, for once you are right. And while we're here on earth, Radditz you'll have to remove you tail. We don't need you going into you oozaru form every time there's a full moon. We're not here to wreak havoc unfortunately." Vegeta said to him, taking a seat next to Serenity on the bed. He stared at her as she finished her fifth sandwich.  
  
"What?" she asked him as she took a gulp of her soda.  
  
" You're eating more than usual. As if. you were eating for two people." He said quietly, looking her straight I the eye. Radditz stared at the couple, a sudden interest in their conversation.  
  
" Why would you say that?" she asked nervously. Vegeta stared at her for a couple of minutes. When she didn't say anything, he spoke again.  
  
" That Bulma woman told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity carefully placed her glass back onto the tray.  
  
" Well," she began. " I didn't know how you would react. We never talked about starting a family." Vegeta stared at her, before leaning forward and kissing her.  
  
" What was that for?" she asked. Vegeta grinned.  
  
" I'm going to be a father. He'll have the blood of a saiyan-jin prince running through his vains. My own child. I like the sound of that." He whispered in her ear. Serenity smiled, as she hugged, and kissed him again and again. In Radditz's little corner her grinned and began whispering to himself.  
  
"The prince is about to become king"  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, Radditz, Serenity and Vegeta went down stairs, only to see Bulma in a black dress coming out of he kitchen with plates.  
  
" Good. You've decided to come down. And you're just n time for dinner. Now you can meet all of my friends." Bulma smiled, heading towards the dining room. The three of them followed, yet Serenity stopped in mid step when she entered the room. She stared at the people seated at the table. A woman was seated at the rectangular table. She turned and faced her, only to be surprised as well. Serenity blinked a few times, and so did the she. The raven-haired girl opened her mouth but nothing came out. Serenity breathed in deeply.  
  
" Rei?" 


	7. Chapter 6

Broken Souls  
  
"Usa-chan?" The raven-haired girl stood to her feet. She stared at the lunarian princess, unsure of what to say. She brought her hands to her mouth, choking back tears.  
  
"Usagi, you've finally returned to us!" the woman cried out, wrapping her arms around her princess.  
  
"Rei, your squishing me!" Usagi choked out. Rei let go and brushed her tears away with her hand.  
  
"It's really you." She smiled, fingering a few strands of Usagi's multi- colored hair.  
  
"Where're the others? Are they here with you Rei?" Usagi questioned. She didn't answer. Instead she looked past Usagi's shoulder at Vegeta and Radditz.  
  
"Usagi, they still have you don't they? These are the saiyan-jins that kidnapped you!" Rei exclaimed, shoving Usagi behind her. Vegeta watched Rei, somewhat amused.  
  
"You kidnapped our princess! Now you pay!" Rei snarled at them.  
  
"ETERNAL MARS POWER MAKE UP!" she yelled. The mars insignia shown on her forehead, her raven colored eyes turning a fierce red. Wing of flame sprouted out of her back, and wrapped themselves around her body. She spun around in circles as flames covered her earlobes and neck. They quickly disperses revealing ruby red earrings and a red choker, the sign of mars dangling down the middle. A sailor fuku became visible, with a thigh length red skirt. The wings of flame that had come from her back was no longer that of fire, but turned a soft red color. A staff appeared in front of her. It was as tall as she was, a glowing red orb perched on top. As the transformation ended, she twirled her staff a few times, before she did a final pose, and pointed her staff at Vegeta and Radditz.  
  
"Rei! Would you calm down!" Usagi nearly yelled. Trying to get past her arm, which was blocking her from getting to Vegeta. With little effort, she pushed past her friend, and went towards Vegeta.  
  
"Rei, calm down. I want you to meet my husband Vegeta and our friend Radditz."  
  
"Husband?"  
  
"Rei? We felt you transform! What's going on?" a tall woman with blonde boyish cut hair asked, running into the room. She wore a pair of khakis, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Following her were six other women.  
  
"Rei! Haruka! What's going on?" A girl with shoulder length, aqua-colored hair asked. She wore a black dress, and leaned against the other woman.  
  
"Oh My God! Usagi!" a girl with blonde hair, the same length as Usagi's gasped. The other looked up. They were all quiet, that was until all except Rei crowded her, making her fall backwards.  
  
"Usagi, it's really you!" they all cried out, tears filling their eyes. The girl with the boyish hair cut, got up from hugging Usagi, and turned to Rei, who stood in the corner, staring at Vegeta.  
  
"Rei. isn't that.."  
  
"The saiyan-jin who kidnapped Usagi? Yep." Rei finished for her. The remaining girls got to their feet and stared at Usagi. Vegeta leaned down and helped her up. She leaned against Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Vegeta, Radditz. I want you to meet my friends. Haruka, Michiuru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makato, Minako, Ami, and you've already met Rei." Usagi pointed to the girl with the boyish haircut, then the girl that came in after her, a girl with black hair, half tied in a bun, hair flowing behind her, a girl who looked no older than seventeen with shoulder length purple hair, another tall girl with brown hair in a pony tail, the girl with completely blonde hair, and a girl with shoulder length, curl blue hair, The seven girl stare at Vegeta, not saying a word.  
  
"Usagi. isn't that." the one known as Ami began. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Come on. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
" So. what happened to the moon kingdom? How's my mother? Why are you here?" Usagi asked all at once. The girls looked from Usagi, to each other, back to Usagi.  
  
" Well," Makato began.  
  
"Usagi. the moon kingdom, silver millenium. it's all destroyed." A detransformed Rei said, barely in a whisper.  
  
" What. what happened?" Usagi choked out.  
  
" Some evil being came, demanding the silver imperial crystal. Queen Serenity managed to use the power and drive him away, but the force was so strong that there was hardly anything left. With the last of her strength, she sent us and the crystal to earth." Makato explained.  
  
"Were is the crystal now?" Usagi breathed out.  
  
"Were're not exactly sure. We just hope that Frieza doesn't find it before we do." Haruka sighed.  
  
"FRIEZA!" Usagi yelled jumping to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, he was the one that wanted the crystal. Do you know him?" Rei asked. Instead of answering her question she paced back and forth. She felt anger rise inside of her. Fist planet Vegeta, now her birth home. Usagi tightened her hand into fist. Her hair and eyes turned the silver color they had when she fist sparred with Vegeta. She punched her fist into the wall, creating a hole from the blow. She removed her hand from the hole she had just made, and sunk to the floor. She took a few deep breaths, as her hair and eyes turned back to their natural color. She looked up at everyone, her vision blurred by the tears that managed to get into her eyes. Vegeta stood to his feet, and went to help his wife up.  
  
"Usagi. come on, I'll take you to the room." He whispered in her ear. Usagi pulled away from his grasp.  
  
" No. I need some time alone." She mumbled as she made her way up the stairs. They watched as she disappeared, leaving the senshi and the saiyan- jins alone in the room.  
  
"It's all your fault." Minako mumble beneath her breath. Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard her. If you hadn't kidnapped her, we wouldn't be here!" Haruka said getting to her feet.  
  
"HA! You blame your failure on me! Your more pathetic than I thought." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"You saiyan-jins are full of it."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Haruka balled her hand into fist, ready to strike Vegeta down if she had to. Vegeta did the same.  
  
"Stop it! The both of you!" Ami yelled, stepping between Haruka and Vegeta.  
  
"Now we need to get along! For Usagi's sake." She said. Haruka stared at Vegeta intently. She put her fist to her sides. Vegeta glared at her, before doing the same. Haruka extended her hand out at Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as he lifted his hand up to meet Haruka's. Their hands embraced, both of them tightening their grip.  
  
"There, isn't that better?" Ami asked, somewhat smiling.  
  
"I'm only doing this for Usagi." Haruka's grip tightened. Vegeta glared at her as he too tightened his grip.  
  
"Just because I'm doing it." she stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Doesn't mean I like it." 


	8. chapter 7

Thanks for all the great reviews so far. Please keep them coming! (  
  
Broken Souls  
  
It was around midnight when Vegeta finally returned to the room with Serenity. When he entered the room, she was perched on the windowsill, her legs brought up t her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around them. She rested her head on her knees. Vegeta slowly walked up to her. He stared at her a little bit before slipping behind her, taking a seat on the sill. She leaned back against him, as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.  
  
~ Are you all right? ~ Vegeta mentally asked. He heard her inhale before answering.  
  
~ My mother's gone, my kingdom,. And I never even got to say goodbye ~ she answered mentally. Something that he never felt before filled him: guilt.  
  
~ Please, don't feel guilty Vegeta. We may have had a rocky start, but theses past years have been great with you. ~  
  
~ Yes but, If we hadn't kidnapped you, you would have said goodbye to your mother. ~ Usagi turned and looked at him. She kissed him slowly.  
  
" I love you Vegeta, and what happened back on the moon, I wouldn't want it any other way." She kissed him again, running her fingers through Vegeta's black, gravity defying hair. Their kiss was so deep, they didn't her Radditz knock on the door and enter. He cleared his throat, altering them that he was there. Serenity broke the kiss, and Vegeta looked at Radditz, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
" Prince, princess, we should be leaving to continue our search for my brother soon. Freiza will be here in a few years, and we have to somehow search the entire planet." Radditz stated. Usagi smiled slightly and whispered to herself.  
  
" It felt good to see my friends again, but you're right, we've got to go." She broke from Vegeta's arms, and stood to her feet. Radditz turned on his heel, getting ready o walk out the door, until Usagi caught a glimpse of Radditz's tail as it wrapped itself around it's waist.  
  
"Hold it Radditz. Since we're on earth, we have to remove your tail. We don't need another incident and end up in a place we don't ant to be." Radditz, looked confused a first, then remembered how they got to capsule corp. Radditz shook his head in understandment. He clenched his teeth together, and balled his hands into fist as Usagi reached out and grabbed his brown fuzzy tail. Radditz felt to his knees in pain, as Usagi pulled harder and harder. With one last pull, the tail was resting in Usagi's hands, Radditz trying to catch his breath on the floor.  
  
"There," Usagi said, turning to Vegeta. She through the lifeless thing out of the window. They waited a while for Radditz to regain his posture, and when he finally did, the three of them headed downstairs.  
  
"Usagi? Where are you going?" Rei asked as they entered the room.  
  
" We need to leave Rei. We've got business to finish. " Usagi said back to them. Se hugged each of her friends.  
  
"Usagi, wait. I want you to meet the rest of my friends before you go." Bulma said, pulling on Usagi's arm, dragging her into the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma please, we really are in a hurry. We need to leave." Usagi said trying to resist, but to no avail. Within seconds, she was in the kitchen, closely followed by Vegeta and Radditz. Standing in the kitchen were seven other people.  
  
"Serenity, Vegeta, Radditz, I want you to meet some more of my friends. This is Piccalo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chout-su (sp.?), Goku, his wife Chi- Chi, and their son Gohan. Guys meet our new friends."  
  
Bulma first pointed to a tall green alien looking guy, then a guy with a scar on his cheek, a short balled man, a tall three-eyed man, a small boy with big eyes, another tall gut with messy black hair, A female with black hair tied back in a bun, and a seven year old boy with a brown fuzzy tail wrapped around his waist. Radditz looked at Goku for a long period of time. Then Serenity stared at him as well. He looked exactly like Bardock, just without the scar on his cheek.  
  
" Vegeta, that's him. That's Kakkarot." Serenity whispered.  
  
"Don't be absurd woman. One he has know tail, two he's as weak as these other earthlings." Vegeta grunted. Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
" Vegeta, If you haven't noticed, you don't have a tail either. And if he wasn't a saiyan-jin, why does his son have a tail?" Vegeta was quite for a moment. Then Radditz spoke up.  
  
"Brother. It's really you. You have grown." Radditz placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, but you must be mistaken. I've never met you in my life, and I'm an only child." Goku said, a faint smile on his face. Radditz looked at Goku confused. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Kakkarot, are you telling, me hat you don't remember anything about your past?" Vegeta whispered to him.  
  
"Kakkarot? What kind of name is that? I told you you're mistaken." Goku said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Kakkarot. Goku. do you remember Planet Vegeta? Your home? Or something weird ever happening to you whenever you looked up at a full moon? Do you remember having a tail?" Serenity asked. Bulma and Yamcha's eyes widened. Goku thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I remember having a tail when I was little. I don't know what happened to mine, but I thought all boys have it." Goku said. Vegeta grew annoyed as he balled both of his fists.  
  
"If you can't remember you own race I'll help you remember!" Vegeta yelled, arm raised, charging towards Goku.  
  
"Hold on Vegeta. Something must've happened to him as a child for him to forget where he came from. All Goku needs is for someone to explain everything to him." Serenity said, holding Vegeta's arm back.. He looked at Serenity, then at Goku. The senshi stared at Serenity, then at Goku, so did the others. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Goku, you are a part of a mighty race known as the saiyan-jins. You come from Plane Vegeta. All saiyan-jins have tails, which transforms them into their oozaru form when they look at the full moon. Any of this ringing a bell so far?" Goku stared at Serenity.  
  
" Your father sent us to find you so that you can help us defeat Frieza. He destroyed both of our homes. You, Vegeta, and Radditz are the last of your kind. So what do you say?" Serenity looked at Goku.  
  
" Okay, when do we start training?" Serenity looked confused. Had he heard a single word about his race?, she thought to herself.  
  
~ He heard onna. He just doesn't want to believe it yet. In time he'll understand. ~ Vegeta mentally told her. Serenity took a deep breath.  
  
"Goku, I'm glad to hear that you'll help us. We start tomorrow" She smiled. Then she let out a long yawn.  
  
"We've all had a busy day today. I think that we all should get some rest. Vegeta, Radditz, Serenity, you're welcome to stay here if you like." Bulma said. Serenity smiled again.  
  
"We'd love to, thanks"  
  
'Then that's settled. I guess that I'll be seeing you all in the morning. Rei can show you to your room" Bulma smiled at them as she headed up the stairs to her own room.  
  
"We better go to. It's been a long time since I've trained. We've got to get up bright and early Gohan." The little boy smiled at his father.  
  
"No way is my son training to fight some evil maniac and get himself killed! Are you crazy Goku?!" Chi-Chi yelled as the three of them headed towards the front door.  
  
"But Chi-Chi, why not?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because it's to dangerous, that's why not!" That was the last they heard as Chi-Chi shut the door behind her.  
  
"We better go to guys. We'll see you all in the morning. Nice meeting you Serenity." Krillin yelled as he, Yamcha, Tien, Chout-su, and Piccalo headed out the door. Only the senshi, Serenity, Radditz, and Vegeta were left.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you to your room." An unthrilled Rei mumbled as she headed up the stairs closely followed by the others. The stopped in a hallway, lined up with doors.  
  
"Night Rei. Good to have you back Usagi." Minako whispered as she headed into on of the doors. The others did the said their goodnights and headed into their own rooms. Rei led the three of them further down the hall to two empty rooms.  
  
"Radditz this is were you can sleep." Rei growled, opening one of the doors. They glared at each other as Radditz stepped by her and into his room. She shut the door and went to the room directly across from it.  
  
'This is were the both of you can sleep." She glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks Rei. Glad that I'm here." Serenity said hugging her tightly. She let go and headed into the room.  
  
"I suggest you sleep with one eye open Vegeta. You never know who may attack." Rei mumbled as she continued to glare at him. He turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Is that a threat?" he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. it is." She answered as Vegeta stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Vegeta? Is anything wrong?" Serenity asked as she took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Your friends don't like me much." He said to her.  
  
" Don't worry, they'll like you soon enough." Serenity got to her feet and gently kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Reluctantly they parted, breathing for air.  
  
"Now that we've found Goku, we can start training for when Frieza comes." Serenity said to him.  
  
"We start tomorrow at dawn." Vegeta whispered to her. Serenity began to pull him towards the bed. She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top, straddling his hip with her legs. She leaned down, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why wait?" 


	9. Chapter 8

I'm going to try and update faster! We've got a long way to go till this story finishes. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep R&Ring! Now on with the story!  
  
Broken Souls  
  
~ Serenity, wake up ~ Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring at her.  
  
~ What? ~ She mentally asked him.  
  
"It's almost dawn. We've got training to do." Vegeta whispered, getting out of bed. He stepped into the bathroom. Serenity reluctantly got out of bed, and looked out the window. The sun hadn't even come up yet. She turned to look at the clock, which read five thirty. She let out a yawn as she scratched her head.  
  
"Vegeta, why do we have to get up so early?" she yelled through the bathroom door, as she fell back down on the bed. She buried her head under some pillows as Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom. Serenity felt him lay back on the bed next to her.  
  
~ Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to? ~ Serenity removed her head from under the pillows and looked at him. He lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Let's go" Again Serenity got up, headed into the bathroom, came back out, and slipped on some clothes. She wore her female saiyan-jin spandex uniform, and tied her multi colored hair into a low ponytail. Vegeta wore his spandex uniform with white gloves and boots.  
  
"Should we wake up Radditz?" Serenity asked when they headed out of the door. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
" Just asking." The both of them quietly went down the hall, down the stairs and out the back door. They went on opposite sides of the back lawn, and stared at each other.  
  
~ Ready onna? ~ Serenity heard Vegeta mentally ask.  
  
~ No. Not. ~ she began to answer but was cut off when Vegeta charged towards her. With one swift movement, Vegeta connected Serenity's cheek with his fist. She stumbled back, trying to regain her posture.  
  
"Vegeta, I told you I wasn't ready yet." She said rubbing her cheek, which began to turn a red color.  
  
"Stop complaining. When you're fighting Frieza, he isn't going to wait until your ready." Vegeta said, standing in front of her. Serenity powered up, a white aura surrounding her body. She charged at Vegeta, fist raised. He brought his hand up, catching her fist in his hands. Serenity brought up the other fist, which made contact with his chin. For hours they fought, blocking one another's hits and delivering blows of their own. By the time they had finished training, the sun was high above them, and the senshi were outside watching them.  
  
"Hey guys." Serenity smiled to her friends as she landed on the ground. Beads of perspiration dotted her skin as she gulped down a bottle of water. Haruka and Makato stared at Vegeta as he, too, landed foot on the ground, small beads of sweat rolling down his face.  
  
" I don't know why you even bother training Vegeta. It doesn't seem to help. You still look like the weak bastard we could've beaten." Haruka growled to him. Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder, glaring intently at her.  
  
"You think you weaklings could beat me." Vegeta slowly levitated off the ground. " Then come and get me. I bet that not even two of you could defeat me." Haruka smiled at Makato, who only nodded back.  
  
"Haruka, Makato, what do you think you're doing?" Serenity asked the both of them, anger in her voice.  
  
"Usagi, it's time we showed him who he's messing with." Makato answered. The two of them rose their hands into the air, ready to transform.  
  
"ETERNAL SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"ETERNAL JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" Both of their transformation was identical to Rei's but they both had their respective colors, signs, wings and staffs. In an instant, Haruka and Makato transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Jupiter. They both took flight into the air, charging towards Vegeta who was already waiting for them.  
  
"Let's see what you got" Vegeta mumbled as he blocked one of Haruka's punches with ease. Then he blocked one of Makato's kicks and delivered on of his own to her stomach. Serenity stood in her spot, looking on in anger. They three of them went on fighting for another three hours before Vegeta got the upper hand and sent the both of the flying into the ground. Vegeta only grinned at the two of them a he landed on the ground.  
  
"Anymore challenges?" Vegeta asked in a mocking manner. Makato and Haruka, who had both transformed to their original states, stood to their feet and grinned at their opponent.  
  
"Don't worry, next time we will defeat you." Makato said as she left the others and headed in the house, closely followed by Haruka. Vegeta walked into the house and headed for the bedroom. He opened the door to see Serenity looking out of the window. He walked up behind her and gently pulled her close to him. He brushed his lips against her neck. Serenity pulled out of Vegeta's grasp, not saying a word.  
  
~ What's wrong? ~ She didn't answer. All she did was turn her head and continued staring out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again, but this time aloud.  
  
"You didn't have to challenge Haruka and Makato like that! You already trained enough, you didn't have to go and fight them too!" Serenity said, her voice harsh.  
  
" Well what else was I suppose to do? Walk away from the challenge?" she stared at him.  
  
"Yes!" She whispered. Vegeta stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips.  
  
" I'm sorry," he mumbled, lightly kissing her on the lips. Serenity took a deep breath before warping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.  
  
"Why can't everybody just get a long?" she whispered. The two of them were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Serenity yelled. The doorknob turned and Bulma stepped into the room.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but I want to take you guys and Radditz to meet one of our friends." She smiled. The next thing they knew, everyone was crowded into one of Bulma's capsule cars.  
  
" Why can't we just fly to were ever where going? It'll be quicker." Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
"Because you moron, were trying to be normal, unlike you!" Haruka yelled at him, from the other side of the minivan. Ami looked at Haruka.  
  
" Haruka what about the truce the two of you so called made?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
" It's okay Ami, they'll get tired of arguing after a while." Serenity mumbled, staring out of the window. Soon Bulma entered the car on the driver's side.  
  
"Okay, first stop, we've got to stop by Goku's to pick them up." She said as she started the car. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath about weak saiyan-jin. Within twenty minutes, they had reached Goku's home. Waiting out side was Gohan and Chi-Chi.  
  
" Hey Chi-Chi, where's Goku?" Bulma asked, helping them into the car.  
  
"He'll be here soon. He's busy packing some lunch in case there's no food at Kami's." Chi-Chi answered. A few minutes later, Goku came out with a large picnic basket under his arm.  
  
" Everyone ready?" Bulma looked behind her. All the way in the back was Serenity and Vegeta. Next to them were Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi. In the seat in front of them, sat the eight senshi. Numerous yeahs came from them.  
  
" Alright then, let's go." Serenity took a deep breath and enjoyed the scenery. The senshi were busy talking among themselves, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Vegeta were fast asleep, while Goku had already started his packed lunch.  
  
~ What's wrong? ~ Serenity turned to see Vegeta staring at her.  
  
~I thought you were asleep. ~  
  
~ How can I sleep with this moron, stuffing himself like a pig? ~ He said, nodding towards Goku, who was still busy stuffing himself with food. Serenity smiled as she leaned her head on his chest. She heard him breath in and out, and soon found herself in a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
" Serenity wake up."  
  
" But I don't want to get up mom!" the still asleep Serenity mumbled. Minako, who was still trying to wake her, rolled her eyes. She leaned forward, towards her ear.  
  
" WAKE UP SERENITY!!!!!!"  
  
" Ouch!!!!" Serenity mumbled. She was rubbing her thigh were she had fallen out of the car.  
  
"Princess Serenity... I see you've finally arrived. I've been expecting you." Serenity looked up and met a pair of eyes. Serenity stared at the man that approached her. He wore white robes, and a blue cape, which covered his green skin, and held a small wooden staff in his hands.. A small smile was on his wrinkled face as he looked down at her.  
  
"Princess.. you look so much like your mother." He whispered, still smiling at her. Serenity got to her feet, her face full of confusion.  
  
" You... you knew my mother?" Serenity breathed. The man shook his head. It took a while for Serenity to notice where they were. They were on a large circular platform, which was high in the sky. At the edge of the platform was a large castle shaped building.  
  
" Where are we?" Serenity asked the green man.  
  
" This is my home princess. My lookout. My name is Kami. I am the guardian of earth. I asked Bulma and the others to bring you, your husband and Radditz to come visit me, I hope you don't mind." Kami said, his voice calm.  
  
" No.. not at all. It's very nice to meet you Kami. Tell me, how do you know my mother?"  
  
" Your mother was a good friend of mine. She came to visit me many times. She brought you along once when you were a child, but that was many years ago."  
  
" My mother's friend? I'm sorry to say that my mother was killed. I never got a chance to say goodbye to her." Serenity whispered.  
  
" That's true, and it's one of the reasons I asked Bulma to bring you here. I know that a being known as Frieza killed her, but before she died, with the last of her strength, she sent me something that she asked me to give to you when you arrived. She said that it'd help in your fight against Frieza." Serenity had another look of confusion on her face. " Now let me see... ah, yes... Mr.Popo can you bring the item belonging to Queen Selenity please!" Kami yelled. A short, stubby, dark man came running out of the palace. He wore a turban, white pants, and a red vest. In his hand was a red pillow.  
  
" Here you go Kami." Mr.Popo said, out of breath. Kami took the pillow from Mr.Popo's hands, and presented it to Serenity. Serenity stared down at the pillow. Yet it wasn't the pillow that she was staring at. Instead she looked at the item on the pillow. It was a small wand. Its handle was a rose pink, nine different color jewels glistening in it. On top was a yellow crescent moon, and in the center was a small glass sphere. She brushed her fingertips along the wand's handle, before wrapping her hand around it and retrieving it from the pillow. In the background, she could hear gasps escape from the senshi.  
  
" The crescent moon wand. It was my mother's." She said, trying to regain her breath.  
  
" She asked that I be the one to give this to you." Kami smiled. A small tear slid down her cheek as she brushed her fingers against the crystal sphere.  
  
" The imperial silver crystal. " she breathed again.  
  
" Yes princess. I know that you will use its power well and defeat Frieza. Then you shall become queen just as your mother did." A smile was on Kami's face.  
  
" Thank-you Kami." Kami's smile widened, as she rejoined her friends, her mother's wand clutched in her hands.  
  
" What's that?" Vegeta asked her once she returned. Serenity smiled at him.  
  
" My mother's good-bye." 


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the feed back. I know that I've been kinda slow on updating, but I promise that I'll try faster.  
  
Broken Souls  
  
After the meeting with Kami, Bulma and the others took Serenity, Vegeta and Radditz to visit another one of their friends. Bulma landed the minivan on a small island in the middle of the ocean.  
  
" Master Roshi? Are you in there? I've got some friends for you to meet!" Bulma called into the pink house. An old man appeared coming down the stairs. He wore white shorts, a yellow shirt, dark sunglasses, and had a wooden staff in his hands.  
  
" There you are master Roshi. I want you to meet our new friends. This is Serenity, Vegeta, and Radditz." Goku said to the old man. He stared at Serenity, a sly smile on his face.  
  
" Hey there missy, aren't you a pretty little thing. Come on upstairs and I'll be glad to draw you a bath." He said, looking at her up and down. Vegeta glared at the old man and took a step forward.  
  
~ A little perverted isn't he? ~ Serenity mentally asked her husband.  
  
~ A little isn't in the man's vocabulary. He had better stop staring at you like a piece of meat before I end up tenderizing him ~  
  
" Master Roshi, you better watch out. Vegeta is serenity's husband and if you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone." Bulma whispered in his ear.  
  
" Don't be silly Bulma! How can a pretty gal such as this turn down a handsome devil like me?!" he shrieked, waving his staff in the air. He turned back to Serenity.  
  
" Now... where were we? Oh yes.. so how about that bath?"  
  
That did it, Serenity thought. She was right. Vegeta sent ki blasts to his feet making Roshi dance in place.  
  
" ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Told you." Was all that Bulma said. Master Roshi sent an evil look at her. They stayed at Master Roshi's for about an hour before finally heading home. Once they arrived home, Everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Vegeta, on the other hand, decided to stay up and train for the rest if the night.  
  
"Why? You trained enough this morning. If you train to much tonight you won't be able to train tomorrow." Serenity protested.  
  
" There's no such thing as training to much onna." Serenity stared at her husband.  
  
" Well at least take Radditz along. He hasn't gone training yet." Now it was Vegeta's turn to stare at his wife.  
  
" What would I look like training with a third class?"  
  
" Hellooooo! Vegeta, in case you haven't noticed, we're not on your home planet anymore. Here there are no such people as third class. Now you train with Radditz, or...." Serenity gave him a sly look. At once Vegeta knew what that 'or' was leading to. He rolled his eyes in defeat.  
  
" Fine." He kissed her gently before he left the room to get Radditz. After about twenty minutes of being by herself, she decided to see what the senshi were up to. She grabbed her mother's wand off of the bedside table, and headed into Rei's room.  
  
" Hey guys. What are you up to?" Serenity asked as she entered the room to find all the senshi huddled around the bed. Haruka looked up at her.  
  
"Nothing Usagi. I thought you were sleeping." Haruka answered.  
  
" I couldn't sleep. I was busy making Vegeta take Radditz to train with him." She said, taking a seat next to Hotaru. The group grew quite at the sound of the two names. Serenity rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Look guys, I know you don't like the two of them right now but, why can't you just take the time and get to know them. They really aren't bad people." Serenity said quietly.  
  
" That's what I tried to tell them Usagi," Ami whispered to her. The rest of the group continued not to talk.  
  
" Well if you get along with Vegeta or not, I'm still going to be his wife and I'm still going to have his child." The senshi stared at her.  
  
" His child? Usagi are you pregnant?" Minako asked. Serenity looked at them and slightly smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that didn't I?" she said, continuing to smile at them.  
  
" Exactly how many months are you?" Ami asked.  
  
" Only three."  
  
" Only? Just give it another month, we'll see the old Usagi soon" Rei mumbled under her breath. Serenity heard her remark, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at her face. Rei dodged, grabbed her own pillow, and chucked it at Usagi, who dodged making it hit Hotaru's face. In a matter of seconds, a full drawn out pillow fight had begun.  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TRAIN WITH YOU GUYS!" was all you could hear from Serenity in the house. The senshi and Z warriors were all outside trying to get a session of training in before dinner, and because she was five months into her pregnancy, nobody wanted her to train anymore.  
  
"WELL! WHY CAN'T I TRAIN WITH YOU!?" she yelled, trying her best to get a hold of Vegeta, who had been standing a few feet away from her outstretched arms which were trying to choke him.  
  
" Usagi calm down!" Makato said trying to calm her friend down, trying her best to hold her back.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRAIN! I WANT TO TRAIN! LET ME TRAIN!!!!" she continued to yell. They struggled and threw her into the bedroom, quickly shutting the door before she could charge after them.  
  
"Okay... maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her she couldn't train." Ami said to Vegeta who was shaking his head, staring at the door. He looked at the door a few minutes more. And finally headed out to train.  
  
* Five hours later*  
  
Vegeta was breathing hard when he finally returned to the bedroom. Slowly he opened the room door, stepped inside and quickly closed it behind him. He looked around, Serenity nowhere in sight. He slowly took off his shirt and through it on the bed. He was about to go into the shower that was until someone jumped on his back from behind. With quick reflexes, Vegeta tossed Serenity off his back and onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, straddling her hips with his legs and holding her hands above her head with his hand. He lightly kissed her on the lips,  
  
"What do you mean ' what am I doing?' What does it look like I'm doing?' she said, trying to kick him off her.  
  
" Stop! Stop!" he said. He continued to struggle with her, tightening his grip around her hands and hips.  
  
" What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Vegeta asked when he finally managed to subdue her. Serenity stared at him, then turned her head, away from his gaze.  
  
" Why won't you let me train with you?" Serenity whispered.  
  
" Because, the senshi and I don't want you to get hurt, or the child you are carrying." Vegeta whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. After a while, Vegeta let her go, and went towards the bathroom.  
  
" Then what am I supposed to do while you and the others train?" Serenity asked, resting her head on her hands. Vegeta turned back and stared at her, a small smile on his face.  
  
" Nothing." Was his one word reply. Serenity glared at him and chucked a pillow towards his face. Before the pillow could hit his face he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Four months and two weeks later  
  
A glass-shattering scream echoed through the house. Vegeta was busy training when his wife's screams came to his ears.  
  
" What the.." he began as he stepped out of the gravity room.  
  
" Vegeta! Let's go!" Bulma called to him. She was running towards him.  
  
" What's going on? Who's interrupting my training?" Vegeta asked her, annoyance in his voice.  
  
" It's Serenity... she's in labor! Let's go!" She said frantically, pulling Vegeta out of the room, and down the stairs. She led him to an empty bedroom, were, Serenity was in a bed, her hands firmly pressed against her stomach. The senshi and Radditz were already in the room.  
  
"Vegeta," she breathed, a smile on her face. Vegeta made his way to her and grabbed her hand tightly. He smiled at her, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She clenched his hand tighter as a wave of pain surged through her.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let's go everybody out except Vegeta and Bulma." Ami said, pushing everyone out of the room.  
  
" What about you? Why do you get to stay?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
" Because, I'm helping with the delivery." Ami smiled a closed the door. The senshi waited for hours, pacing back and fourth, waiting for any type of news.  
  
" Stop doing that. You're getting me dizzy." Radditz mumbled to Rei under his breath. He was watching her pace back and fourth, and the twelfth hundred time she did it made him annoyed  
  
" Radditz, shut up. I'm just worried about Usagi, I hope everything's okay." Rei whispered back. Radditz had a small smile on his lips, as he continued to stare at her. Just then, a scream came from out of the room. The Senshi and Radditz quickly turned their heads to look at the door. They heard Usagi's voice.  
  
" Vegeta. I hate you for this! When I get through with this I'm going to kill you!!!"  
  
" It's not my fault! If I remember correctly you didn't bother to stop me once!" They heard Vegeta say back.  
  
" I don't care, I'm still going to kill you!"  
  
" Enough talking and start pushing!" they heard Bulma's voice ring out.  
  
" Ami get me some more towels!" Ami opened the door, ran out of the room, and came back in a few seconds, her arms full of towels. She quickly closed the door behind her, leaving everyone in suspense.  
  
"Okay. Come on Serenity, one more push!" They heard Serenity scream, then her scream was replace by the wails of a baby. A few minutes later, Bulma and Ami stepped out of the room, a smile on their faces.  
  
" IT'S A GIRL!" the two of them yelled in unison. The senshi jumped up and down, Radditz kept his cool.  
  
" Can we see them?" Minako asked.  
  
" Usagi's asleep, but you can go in and see Vegeta and the baby." Bulma said, leaving them to wash her hands. Everyone tip toed into the room trying to conceal their squeals of happiness (except Radditz). Serenity was resting in the bed, Vegeta in a chair next to her, a small wrapped bundle in his arms.  
  
"She's so cute!" the outers whispered, taking the baby from Vegeta. While they cooed over the newborn, he leaned over towards Serenity and kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Hey" Vegeta whispered to her, She smiled at him, her eyes looking into his.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I just pushed a human being out of my body, what do you think?" Vegeta grinned and kissed her again.  
  
" Get some sleep, I'll get the cooing crew out of here." He stood up.  
  
" Alright! Enough! You can continue to drool over her later. Let Serenity get some rest!" he said taking the now sleeping baby from them. He ushered them out of the door. He then placed the baby in a small crib, which was set up by Serenity's bed. He took one last glance at his wife and daughter before leaving the room.  
  
One week later  
  
"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" Serenity! Why won't the brat stop crying?" Vegeta asked, holding the small baby away from his ears. Serenity smiled at the two of them. She was sitting in a chair, staring out of the window,  
  
" Give her to me." Vegeta handed the baby over to her. In an instant she stopped crying, and now was giggling like mad. Serenity smiled and handed her back to Vegeta. As quickly as she stopped, she began crying again, pulling on his hair. Vegeta quickly handed her back to her mother, the crying ceased. Serenity looked at her daughter, confused. She motioned as if she were about to hand the baby back to Vegeta and the baby began to cry again.  
  
" Rini? Why do you do that? That's your father. You're not supposed t cry at him." Serenity said to her. Rini continued giggling like mad.  
  
" Great, my own daughter hates me." Vegeta said to her.  
  
" Don't give up so easily Vegeta. You know how babies are. You'll just have to give Rini some time to get used to you. That's all."  
  
" Well while she gets her time, I'm going to go train." He said walking out of the door. A few seconds later, the scouts walked in.  
  
" Usagi, we need to talk." Rei said. Radditz stood behind her.  
  
" Radditz said that he saw Frieza." Serenity looked up at him.  
  
" Is that true, Radditz?" He nodded.  
  
" From what I saw, and how fast he's traveling, he'll reach earth in about a month, two at the most." Radditz said.  
  
" Okay we've got to start training again. We don't have a lot of time. Tell Vegeta for me." The senshi and Radditz shook their heads to tell that they understood, and left the room. Rini continued to giggle at her mother. Serenity stood, and sat on the bed, reached over and took the crescent moon wand from the little table. Rini let out a tiny yawn, and snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. Serenity laid Rini on the bed and watched her sleep for a few moments before turning her attention towards the crystal.  
  
" Mom. I wish you were still here, maybe you can guide me." She whispered as she, too, laid down, the wand still clutched in her hand, and let sleep claim her. She was unaware that a faint silver light grew inside the crystal, and it slowly grew, with each passing second.  
  
"Serenity." A faint sound came to her ears, slowly awaking her. Serenity adjusted her eyes to the brightness.  
  
" Wha... What. Where am I?" Serenity asked dazed. She was in the middle of an all white room.  
  
" Serenity. Look at you. You've grown into a beautiful woman." The same voice came to her. Serenity turned around and stared at the figure in front of her.  
  
"Mom." She breathed. Indeed, it was her mother, Queen Sleeting. Her warm eyes staring back into her daughter's.  
  
" Serenity, you've changed so much." Selenity whispered, removing a few stray pieces of her multi-colored hair.  
  
" What are you doing here mother. I thought you were..." Serenity trailed off.  
  
" This is only a dream. You're only here for me to explained."  
  
" Explain? Explain things like what, there is nothing for you to explain."  
  
" Serenity, I just want you to understand why I made the decision that i made. It was for your own safety... and happiness." Serenity stared at her mother.  
  
" You see, the day you were taken from the palace, I had a premonition. I saw the saiyan-jins arrive, take you away, and then three years later another being was going to destroy the kingdom. I had no other choice but to leave you with the saiyan-jins. At least there i knew you were safe. When King Vegeta returned, and said that he'll bring you back in return for the crystal, I took into consideration of the future. Had I given him the crystal, they're would be no hope for the future of our race, family, or friends." Serenity listened to what she was saying, slowly understanding.  
  
" I also saw your happiness, with the saiyan-jin prince, Vegeta. I knew that he would protect you. Do you understand?" Serenity tried to hold back tears, but nodded her head.  
  
" But, I was unaware that the same being would destroy Planet Vegeta, and come to earth. Now I'm wondering if what I did was right" Selenity broke off.  
  
" Mother, please don't. I love you for what you did, and because of your actions, I have family. The senshi and I have been training, so have the Z Warriors. With everyone that we have, We're sure to defeat Frieza." Selenity stared at her daughter and smiled.  
  
" My time is almost up. When the time comes, you'll be a great queen." Selenity slowly began to fade away.  
  
" Wait! Mother! How do I use the power of the crystal?" Serenity yelled. Selenity was halfway gone, yet she still smiled at her.  
  
" You know how to harness its power Serenity. The power within you is it's key. They both follow your heart, and with your strength, you will prevail." And with her last words, Selenity faded out of sight.  
  
"Mother, I'll always love you." Serenity whispered, as the world around her faded away.  
  
Serenity awoke to find everyone huddled around her, concerned looks on their faces.  
  
" I'm fine." Serenity whispered, knowing what they were about to ask. She looked down at the wand, the silver glow inside the crystal slowly fading away.  
  
" Princess, what happened?" Setsuna asked.  
  
" I talked... to my mother." The scout's faces looked surprised.  
  
" You talked to the Queen! What did she say?" Haruka asked.  
  
" She said that the crystal power and the power inside of me follows my heart." Vegeta took a seat next to her, and held her in his arms, and as soft sobs came from her, he only held her tighter.  
  
Two Months later  
  
Radditz entered Serenity and Vegeta's bedroom. The sun was hardly up and stars were still visible in the night sky. He slowly made his way towards the sleeping woman, and slowly shook her awake.  
  
"Princess Serenity. Wake up. It's time." Radditz whispered as he shook her awake.  
  
" Wha..." Serenity opened her eyes to see the anxious look of Radditz.  
  
" Wake up the others. Get Goku and the rest." Radditz shook his head and left the room. Serenity turned around in bed and began to wake up Vegeta.  
  
" What?" He mumbled, half asleep half awake. He turned to look in Serenity's eyes, only to know what was going on. The both of them got out of bed and slowly got dressed. Once they were dressed, Serenity looked into the crib that was next to the bed. She stared at the sleeping baby a while, watching her little tail swish back and forth a little, before placing a small kiss on her forehead, and heading out the door with Vegeta to face the long awaited battle against Frieza.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The senshi, the z warriors and the rest of the gang were outside of capsule corps. Watching the sun come up. Serenity went up to the senshi.  
  
" You guys ready for this?" she asked, not looking at them.  
  
" As ready as we'll ever be." Setsuna whispered to her.  
  
" We should transform. We won't be able to fight without our powers." Rei said to the group. They all agreed.  
  
" ETERNAL MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" ETERNAL SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
The senshi's transformations were all the same, except their suits, staffs, and wings were all their respected colors and symbols.  
  
" So were do we go from here?" Eternal Sailor Pluto asked, gripping her staff tightly.  
  
" Serenity, do you know were Frieza is supposed to be landing?" Goku asked her. She shook her hand and turned to Radditz in a questioning manner. He shook his head, telling her that he too was unsure.  
  
" Serenity. Use the power of the crystal. It will show you were to go" a faint voice reached Serenity's ears. At once she knew that it was her mothers. Without hesitation, she pulled out the wand and stared into the crystal. She was unsure of what to say, so she just said what she wanted it to do.  
  
" Take me to the landing site of Frieza." She said to the crystal. As if on cue, the crystal began to glow, and it's light slowly wrapped around the z warriors, senshi, Serenity, Vegeta, and Radditz and teleported them the their battle site. 


	11. Chapter 10

Okay this chapter might not be that great because it took me a while to write it and it's nothing but fighting, no real drama or anything like that. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Broken Souls  
  
In a blink of an eye, the senshi, z warriors and others were all in the middle of a desert. Serenity glanced around to make sure that everyone was there. She turned to look at Vegeta, his eyes were closed.  
  
~ Vegeta are you okay?" It seemed as if he were about to faint.  
  
~ Remind me never to take lunarian transportation again ~ he mentally mumbled. Serenity smiled, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a space ship impacting the earth. Dust choked the air where the large circular ship had landed. As the dust began to settle, a figure became visible.  
  
"Well, isn't this a surprise. I didn't expect a welcoming party." A chilling voice said. Everyone looked up at the owner of the voice. He was short, skinny, and had a long tail, His purple eyes were ice cold.  
  
"Frieza." Rei mumbled, gripping her staff. She glared at him.  
  
"Well, now that I'm here, I might as well tell you why. I want the dragon balls. Tell me where they are or you die." Frieza's voice was cold. Serenity and Vegeta looked at one another with questioning looks.  
  
"Frieza! Tell me is that the only reason why you've come here" Goku asked him, his voice adamant.  
  
"That and to add another planet to my list of destroyed races," Frieza laughed. " I heard the dragon balls can grant any wish. Let's see... immortality will do... for now. Now tell me where they are!" Frieza said, becoming impatient. Radditz, Vegeta, and Serenity still had questioning looks. It had been the first time they had heard of dragon balls.  
  
"Well look who we have here, the lunarian princess and saiyan-jin prince. I knew we would meet again." Frieza snared.  
  
"You know, last time we met, I didn't get a chance to tell you that your mother was... how do you say... so helpless to be a queen." At his words, Serenity tensed. She opened and closed her fist, trying to control her rising anger. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Frieza was the reason why her and Vegeta's birth homes were destroyed, and now they were talking like friends. Serenity prepared a ki blast in her hand, it slowly getting larger, waiting to be released.  
  
"Usagi... we can't risk losing you. We fought him before. We know his strengths. We'll fight him again." Haruka said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Se turned to see the senshi glaring at Frieza, prepared to fight.  
  
"We'll win. Trust us." Makato said reassuringly.  
  
"But..." Serenity began to protest.  
  
"Come on Usagi. Face it, you've always complained when we called you weak and whinny. Well you've proved us wrong. You're not the same as you were back on the moon. You're stronger and better. Now we have to prove ourselves to you. Besides you've got a family to watch over." Rei whispered to her.  
  
"as the sailor senshi, our duty is to protect you, princess... and protect you we will." Hotaru said, gripping her staff. After a bit of silence, Serenity looked up at her friends.  
  
"Okay. But please... be careful." She smiled. The senshi smiled at her, then took flight into the sky. Serenity took out her crescent moon wand.  
  
"I hope this is right." Serenity whispered as she watched her friends go into battle.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
" Uranus Space Turbulence!"  
  
" Neptune Seas Submerge!"  
  
" Saturn Silence Glaive!"  
  
" Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
All of the attacks headed for Frieza, who dodged every single one. A sly gin was on his lips as he charged for the female group.  
  
"Stupid fools!" he laughed as he sent a large ki blasts directly towards them. The eight of them fell to the ground. Serenity was about to help them in their fight, but Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"You think we'll give up that easily Frieza? We've been training! We're stronger that the last time we fought!" Saturn said, standing to her feet. She gripped her staff as the others got to their feet. The battle waged on for hours. With very blow the senshi made, Frieza delivered one of his own that was twice as powerful.  
  
"Enough of this!" Frieza snapped. He had received a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"Come on Frieza. Is this all you've got? Can't believe you're giving up so easily!" Makato taunted.  
  
"Trust me you foolish girl, I'm just getting started! First I'll get rid of you all, then your friends!" Frieza prepared a large ki blast over his head and sent it flying towards the senshi. They charged for it, thinking that it was no match for them, but the purple ball of energy engulfed them. Frieza grinned as he raised his hands, controlling the ball's movement. He sent it above his head, and with a grin to the others on the ground, squeezed his hand tight. At that moment, the energy ball exploded, the senshi inside.  
  
"No!" Serenity yelled, falling to her knees. Her friends were destroyed.  
  
"Frieza! You monster!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Nice of you to point out he obvious princess! Now to dispose of you." Frieza said as he shot a ki blasts towards Serenity. She was prepared to block the attack, but Vegeta blocked it for her.  
  
"No you don't Frieza. Your fight is with me now." He said powering up, a white aura surrounding him.  
  
"Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I didn't train to be on the sidelines. I trained to fight, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Vegeta told her.  
  
"Prince. Let me fight by your side." Radditz whispered coming to his side. Vegeta glared at him, then turned back to Frieza.  
  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way." He told Radditz firmly. Radditz also powered up, and a white aura surrounded him as well.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm fighting with you too." Goku stepped in.  
  
"Sorry Kakkarot, but three's a crowd." He said and took off towards Frieza, Radditz not too far behind. Goku clenched his fist.  
  
"Right now isn't the time to be stubborn Vegeta. Eight of us are already gone, we don't need to add two more!" Goku tried to tell him, but he had already started his assault on Frieza, Radditz right by his side. The two of them delivered a number of punches and kicks, only a few making contact.  
  
"I must say, the two of you are somewhat stronger that the others, but just not strong enough." Frieza whispered glaring at the two of them. Vegeta's muscles tensed as he charged for the lizard being, delivering blow after blow. He brought his hands together, making a club, and sent it flying to the back of Frieza's neck. Frieza went flying, head first into the ground.  
  
"Is that enough for you." Vegeta taunted. Radditz sent a barrage of ki blasts towards Frieza's fallen body. Dust lifted, making everyone's vision unclear. When it had settled. Frieza was back on his feet; blood was trickling from his mouth and head. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Not only am I going to destroy the both of you, but this planet along with you!" He lifted his hands into the air, energy slowly gathering in them.  
  
"Princess, transport yourselves to another planet... please." A voice said in Serenity's mind.  
  
"Kami?" Serenity whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes... now please hurry. Take everyone to my home planet Namek. There you can fight, putting this planet out of harms way." Serenity took his words into consideration. She gripped the wand in her hand.  
  
"Crystal... take everyone here to the planet Namek." She whispered. The crystal began to glow, blinding everyone. When it subsided, green aliens surrounded them.  
  
" Tell me where the dragon balls are spare this little blue planet." Frieza said, the balls in his hands getting larger.  
  
"Frieza... in case you haven't noticed... we're not on earth anymore." Serenity said, taking flight into the air towards Vegeta and Radditz. Frieza looked around at the Namekians, destroying the ball of energy in his own hands.  
  
"Well... you think that teleporting us here you're protecting the dragon balls?" A number of gasps came from the Namekians below. He turned to them and saw the fear in their faces.  
  
"It seems as if our new guest have some knowledge on the dragon balls. Maybe there are some here as well?" He landed on the ground, and picked up a little Namekian boy by the collar of his clothing.  
  
"Frieza! Put him down!" Serenity, Vegeta, and Radditz looked down to find the voice. It was Piccalo. The three of them had forgotten him, Yamcha, Krillin, Chout-su, Tien, and Gohan were there at the battle. Piccalo spoke again, his voice harsh.  
  
"Frieza, you are on my home planet, and you'll cause no harm to my race!" he snarled.  
  
"When you decide to reveal the location of the dragon balls, maybe I'll let the boy live." He whispered, tightening his grip. He grinned, then took off into the sky, out of everyone's sight. The three of the landed next to the remaining fighters.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Krillin asked.  
  
"First off, we're going to find Frieza..." Piccalo began.  
  
"Wait," Serenity interrupted.  
  
"What are dragon balls? And why does Frieza want them?" everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well Serenity... dragon balls are things that grant wishes. There are seven in all, and when they're brought together, the eternal dragon appears and grants any wish within it's power." Goku explained.  
  
"Oh come on... you don't actually believe this do you?" Vegeta said to Serenity. She looked at him, her eyes full of anger and frustration. She turned back to Goku.  
  
"And these... dragon balls...are they on earth?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But they are also here on Namek." Came a voice. The group turned their heads to see a Namekian coming towards them. In his arms was a large orange ball with four red stars on it.  
  
"You see." The Namekian said, holding the dragon ball up to show everyone.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they look like back on earth, but they're much smaller than that." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Frieza has one of our kind, a young one at that. We're prepared to do anything we can to help you and get him back." Goku smiled in appreciation as he, Serenity, Vegeta, Radditz Gohan, Piccalo, Tien, Chout-su, Yamcha, and Krillin went with the Namekian to think of a way to defeat Frieza.  
  
***********  
  
It had been nearly three hours since they had last seen Frieza. Throughout that time, all Serenity could think about was Killing Frieza. He had killed her best friends, and now all she wanted was revenge.  
  
~ Stop thinking about it. You seeking revenge won't do you any good, and your mind has to be clear if we're going to defeat Frieza. ~ Serenity heard Vegeta mentally tell her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I can't. They were my best friends and Frieza killed them." She whispered, trying note to cry.  
  
"It's all right." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Guys we've got a problem." Yamcha said to the group. He had been looking out the window of the eldest Namekians home, Guru.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting! Now come out here now!" They heard Frieza's voice. They all stepped out of the home to see Frieza, his tail wrapped around the child's neck.  
  
" Dende!" Guru mumbled. He watched as the boy tried to break free from the death grip.  
  
"Enough of this!" Krillin yelled as he raised his hand.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" he yelled as he sent a large energy disk towards Frieza. The disk went towards Frieza, cutting through his tail, and Dende fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Nice shot." She complemented. Krillin turned one hundred shades of red before smiling at her.  
  
"How dare you!" Frieza yelled as he began firing a number of ki blasts towards them.  
  
"Watch out!" serenity yelled as she grabbed the unconscious Dende and flew into the air. Frieza continued to fire ki blasts towards the group, who dodged the best they could.  
  
"Whether you like it our not, I will kill you all!" Frieza exclaimed, still shooting ki blasts from his hands. Serenity, Vegeta, and Goku dodged the attacks with ease, but the others were having trouble.  
  
"Guys no!" Serenity heard Goku yell. She turned to see why he had screamed, and saw what was going on. Krillin, Yamcha, Radditz, Tien, and Chout-su had charged for Frieza. He grinned, and his eyes flashed red, the five of them stopped in mid air. Frieza snapped his fingers five times, and five different explosions rang out, smoke surrounding Frieza. When it finally cleared, Frieza was the only one left standing, the others gone.  
  
"No!" Serenity and Goku yelled. Frieza grinned at the remaining fighters.  
  
"Bastard!" Serenity yelled as she charged for him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to make the same mistake as those fools?" Vegeta said, flying in front of her, stopping her. Serenity looked into his eyes.  
  
"Don't try and stop me." She said, trying to get past him. He stopped her again  
  
"What if you end up getting killed like the others? How am I going to raise Rini with out you?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing, watching everyone get killed. Like you said earlier... you didn't train to be on the sidelines... neither did I." She whispered to him before rushing past him. Vegeta looked down at Goku, who had his head down, his muscles were tensing. Gohan had cowered behind a nearby rock, suddenly afraid of his father's sudden silence and change in mood.  
  
"Kakkarot?" Vegeta mumbled under his breath before his thoughts were interrupted by Serenity falling into him. He looked at her before she went flying back towards Frieza again, this time, Vegeta followed her. The both of the sent ki blast towards him, some making contact, others deflected.  
  
"Why won't you just die!" Frieza screamed as he drove Vegeta into the ground.  
  
"Vegeta!" Serenity screamed as she watched him go into the ground. She took out her wand, hoping it would be of some use.  
  
"Now for you." Frieza said, appearing behind Serenity. He brought his hands together and brought them down to the back of Serenity's neck. Sending her to the ground. The wand fell out of her hand and landed next to her.  
  
" Frieza..." she began as she tried to get to her feet. She suddenly felt someone's ki rising, getting stronger every second. She turned to face Goku. His black hair was up straight, defying gravity. His eyes had turned green.  
  
"Frieza." He breathed as he clenched his fists. Every couple of seconds, his hair would become golden-blonde, but then it would change back to its original color.  
  
"You killed all of my friends, now you die." Goku had finally looked up to meet Frieza's eyes. Lightning bolts lit the sky.  
  
"I'll destroy this planet before you can kill me." Frieza grinned. Goku's power continued to grow as the planet began to rumble. Serenity stared at Goku, as he began to speak.  
  
"Frieza.. I have watched you long enough! You destroyed my friends... AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He screamed as a large burst of energy shook the planet. He continued to yell as a golden aura surrounded him, and his hair turned completely blonde. He stared at Frieza with his green eyes, unflinching. Serenity was shocked at the sudden change. It was as if Goku had reached a new level of power.  
  
" Serenity..." Goku said " Take Gohan and Vegeta back to earth. Then go tell Bulma to get the dragon balls and wish everyone to earth.. except Frieza and I. We have a score to settle." Goku said, not looking at her.  
  
"But Goku... what's going on? What happened to you?" Serenity asked him, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Stop asking questions and do as I say! Now get out of here!" At his sudden anger, Serenity did what she was told. She got Vegeta and Gohan, then took out the crystal.  
  
" Crystal... take me back to earth." She said. The last thing she saw was Goku charging for Frieza, before the white light engulfed her, Gohan and Vegeta, and teleported them to earth.  
  
********  
  
" Serenity! Gohan! Vegeta!" Chi-Chi yelled as the three of them landed in front of Capsule Corporations. Chi-Chi was standing out side, worrying about how the battle was going.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" she asked ash she hugged Gohan tight.  
  
" Where's Bulma?" Serenity asked hurriedly. Chi-Chi pointed into the house. Serenity ran inside and found Bulma in the kitchen.  
  
"Serenity!" Bulma said startled.  
  
" Bulma get the dragon balls! Hurry! We don't have that much time!" Bulma heard the urgency in her voice and saw the fear in her eyes. Without question, she went into the back room and came out with a large black box. She took off the lid and showed Serenity the small orange balls, each having a different number of stars.  
  
"Come on." Bulma said as she went outside. She placed the balls in a circle in the middle of the lawn. They began to glow, and a large beam of light shot out of them. The sky grew dark as the beam of light twisted and turned in various directions before a dragon became visible. Vegeta had awakened in time to see what was going on. His eyes grew wide as he watched the eternal dragon appear.  
  
"Go on Serenity, make your wish" Bulma said, pushing her forward to the large, green dragon. Its red eyes seemed to stare at her.  
  
" Who has awakened me?" He asked, his voice deep and loud.  
  
" Shenron! We have a wish to make!" Bulma said loudly. " Go on." She said as she continued to push Serenity towards the dragon.  
  
"I..I...I wish that everyone on...planet Namek be brought back to earth... except Frieza and Goku." Serenity said as loud as she could. The dragon's eyes flashed.  
  
" Granted." Its voice boomed again. In an instant, the front lawn was full of surprised Namekians.  
  
" My work here is done." The dragon said again before disappearing back into the balls. Everyone watched as the seven balls lifted into the air and scattered throughout the world. The sky had become clear again as Serenity fell to her knees. Vegeta came up to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Vegeta, do you know what happened to Goku back there?' She heard him inhale.  
  
"Yes..." he answered." He turned into a super Saiyan-jin. There hasn't been a saiyan-jin to accomplish that level in over two thousand years."  
  
"So what are you going to do now that Goku is actually stronger than you?"  
  
"I'm going to train, that's what I'm going to do. It's a disgrace knowing that a third class is able to reach the legendary level said that only royal blood can reach. I am the saiyan-jin prince and I'll do anything to surpass Kakkarots strength. Anything." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. That 'anything' scared Serenity. Knowing that he was willing to but himself through anything just to pass Goku's power scared her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of gasps coming from the Namekians.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked, going towards Guru.  
  
"Namek is gone. It's been destroyed by a explosion in the planet's core." He said. Chi-Chi, who was standing next to Serenity, gasped, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Vegeta's eye's widened, as everyone mourned. Not for the loss of the planet Namek, but for the loss of Goku, who had chosen to stay behind. Now because of his acts, he was gone. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hello all! I finally have time to update now that school's out and that I have the internet back on my computer. YAY!!!!! The only problem is that I have a stupid reading assignment to do over the summer!!!!!!! That sucks!!!!!!! It really does..... truely..... honestly! Well enough of my blabbing, on with the story!  
  
Broken Souls  
  
It had been nearly a year since the senshi and z-warriors had fought with Frieza. In the elapsed year, Rini had grown and began training, and Vegeta and Serenity had grown stronger. With the moon-princess being the only female who hadn't lost a boyfriend or husband, Serenity had to comfort Chi- Chi and Bulma, who had both lost their high spirits. Unknowingly to them, Vegeta was the only one who knew what she truly felt. Loosing her friends for a second time had took a toll on her. Every night, Vegeta held his wife in his arms and listened to her cry, and every morning, Serenity would wake up and go about the day, the pain of loosing her friends buried deep inside. Now that the year had passed and Bulma had gotten all of the dragon balls, they were finally able to wish the Namekians to a new home.  
  
"You ready?" Serenity asked both Chi-Chi and Bulma as she placed the last dragon ball on the ground with the others.  
  
The two women shook their heads, so did the Namekians behind them. Serenity looked at the dragon balls and began to summon the eternal dragon.  
  
"Shenron! I summon you! Come forth and grant me my wish!" The seven orange balls began to glow. The sky grew dark as a golden light shot from the orbs and twisted and turned, forming the eternal dragon.  
  
"Speak your first wish!" the large dragon said, it's eyes looking down at Serenity. With Kami being the creator of the eternal dragon, he made it possible for the dragon to grant two wishes instead of one. Before speaking her wish, Serenity looked at the Namekians and smiled. The small Namekian boy, Dende, had a firm grip on Bulma's hand. He was asked to stay on earth and become earth's guardian when Kami's days as guardian were up. Serenity turned back to the dragon.  
  
"I wish the Namekians had a new planet they could call home." The dragon's eyes flashed red.  
  
" Granted." The dragon said. Serenity turned to the Namekians. They had smiled and waved before disappearing from earth.  
  
"Speak your second wish." Serenity turned to the dragon. For once she was at a loss of words.  
  
All you have to do is say it   
  
I don't know Vegeta. I know what I want but... She felt Vegeta wrap his arms around her.  
  
Tell me   
  
" I wish all those killed by Frieza be brought back to earth." Serenity didn't realize that she had said her wish aloud until she heard " Granted". Her eyes grew wide as she stared in front of her. The once empty space was occupied with the z-warriors, Radditz, and the sailor senshi.  
  
" Usagi?" Rei whispered. She said nothing as she went to her friends and hugged them tightly.  
  
" I'm glad you're back." The senshi smiled at her, then looked behind her at Vegeta. Haruka stepped up to him, and held out her hand,  
  
" Thanks for keeping her together while we were gone. You're a good man Vegeta." Vegeta stared into Haruka's eyes before shaking hands with her in a truce. Serenity smiled as she watched the ones she loved finally get along. She caught site of Chi-Chi, who was still looking around for her husband.  
  
"Shenron... where's Goku?" Serenity asked  
  
"The one you call Goku, I could not bring back."  
  
"I can see that... but WHY?"  
  
"Because the one you call Goku is not dead"

A month had passed since they found out Goku wasn't dead. Chi-Chi seemed a little more alive since she found out.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Serenity asked as she walked the halls, followed by Vegeta and Radditz.  
  
"Don't know. Got any ides Radditz? He's your stupid brother." Vegeta whispered. There was no answer. The two of the, turned around, but Radditz had disappeared. The last they saw of him was when they passed Rei's room.  
  
" You' know... both Radditz and Rei have been acting weird since they've been back." Vegeta was silent as the two of them dismissed the sudden disappearance of Radditz and entered the living room with the others. They had been talking about what could have happened to Goku.  
  
"Maybe he teleported." Chout-su said.  
  
"Could he do that?" Yamcha asked. Everyone sat talking for hours about what could have happened.  
  
" Hey guys." Rei smiled as she and Radditz joined the group.  
  
"Nice of you to join us. BOTH of you." Minako grinned.  
  
"Is there something we should know? Serenity asked, the same grin on as Minako on her face. The two looked at each other, blushed then looked at the others.  
  
" No... nothing at all." Rei said quickly.  
  
" Sure" Serenity said as she got up and stretched. Vegeta stared at her.  
  
" Well. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." Vegeta quickly said as he placed his hands on her hips, nibbled her ear, and followed her to the bedroom.  
  
" Night!" Serenity giggled before the two of them disappeared up the stairs. After a couple more hours of talking, the remaining senshi and z- warriors decided to go home or to bed. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Makato, Minako, and Hotaru retreated to their rooms for the night, leaving only Rei and Radditz. Rei was about to go into her room before someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned to see Radditz with a small grin on his face.  
  
"They're starting to suspect." He whispered pulling her to him. Rei smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"They'll find out eventually."  
  
"Yeah but... I like this whole ' keeping a secret between us' thing." Radditz said as he placed his head on Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled, lifted his head, and kissed him.  
  
"You just gave me an idea..." Radditz whispered as he continued to kiss the mars senshi.  
  
" I'm liking your idea." Rei said, licked her lips, and pulled Radditz into the room with her.

Serenity stirred a little. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to see Vegeta snoring lightly, his hold around her tight. She kissed him lightly and his grip around her loosened. She smiled as she got from the bed and put on one of Vegeta's sweatshirts. She brushed her multi colored hair a bit before going into the next room to check on her daughter. She peered inside the dark room to find Rini sound asleep, snoring lightly just like her father. Serenity smiled as she closed the door and headed down the hall towards Rei's room.  
  
"Rei?" Serenity whispered, lightly knocking on the door, No one answered.  
  
"Rei?" She knocked, a little harder this time. Still, she didn't answer to her friend's calls. Serenity sighed before placing her hand on the doorknob. She turned it, pushed the door open, and peeked inside. In the bed she could make out the figure of Rei under the covers.  
  
"Rei?" she whispered, stepping into the room. As she moved closer to the bed she noticed another figure next to Rei's body. Serenity was confused for a moment. She looked at the body, trying to figure out who it was. She continued to stare until Radditz's face caught her eye.  
  
"Radd....Re....." Serenity gasped. She placed her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her screams of astonishment. She quickly left the room trying to make no noise, but failing miserably. After knocking down a stack of c.d.'s and make up off the dresser, Serenity finally left the room, the shock of what she saw still playing in her mind.

" Good morning Serenity. Would you like some breakfast?" Bulma greeted as Serenity, Vegeta, and Rini entered the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"Sure.Thanks." Serenity smiled as she joined the senshi and the z-warriors at the table.  
  
" SO, what's planned for today Serenity?" Yamcha asked biting into his toast.  
  
"Oh nothing much. I was thinking about taking Rini to the park. Afterwards I'll probably do a little bit of training, and then I was going to tell Radditz and Rei That I know they're sleeping together. Other than that I really didn't plan anything." At the mention of Radditz and Rei sleeping together, the senshi stopped and stared while the boys choked on their food.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
"What... about Rei and Radditz? Yeah, it was a big shock to me too. I found out last night."  
  
"I knew something was going on. I'm the senshi of love, I should know these things!" Minako said, getting from her seat.  
  
"You should know about what?" Rei asked entering the kitchen, followed by Radditz. Everyone smiled as they took a seat at the table.  
  
"What?" Rei asked confused, unsure of what to thinks as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Don't play dumb. We know your secret!" Makato said grinning. Radditz and Rei looked at each other.  
  
"What secret?" Rei whispered.  
  
"The secret about you.... and Radditz." Haruka began. Rei gulped.  
  
"There's no secret between us." She said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"So you and her never... held hands?" Setsuna asked Radditz. He was silent.  
  
"You and he never... hugged?" Ami asked, jumping into the game they had created. Beads of sweat began to fall down the sides of Rei's face. The senshi formed a circle around the two of them.  
  
" The two of you never... kissed?" Michiru said. Radditz began moving uneasily n his chair.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Rei finally broke and jumped out of her chair.  
  
" If you must know... YES! Radditz and I HAVE been sleeping together okay! Sheesh!" Rei plopped back down in her seat and put her head on the table. Radditz placed a hand on her back.  
  
"That's all we wanted to hear!" Serenity squealed and laughed.  
  
" How did you find out?" Rei mummbled.  
  
"Well... I went to your room last night to talk, but instead of just finding you in the bed, I found you and Radditz. So... mind telling us when that happened?" Serenity explained.  
  
"It happened in the other world. Radditz and I where training...then we kinda fell... kinda kissed... and things kinda went from there. The day we came back we said that it was a one time thing only and nobody would ever know about it... but neither of us held up our end of the bargain and that one thing happened again, and again, and again." Rei said.  
  
"So in other words... you two are like... a couple?" Minako asked. Rei didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Yeah. You can say that." Radditz finally spoke up. Rei looked at him as he took her hand into his.  
  
"YAY!" the senshi screamed as they hugged the newly acknowledged couple. Serenity smiled as she went from her seat towards Vegeta, who was occupied looking out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Something's coming. You feel it?" Serenity saw that Vegeta was tensed. She cleared her mind, trying to sense if anything was there. Something caught her attention as she starred into the sky.  
  
"You're right... something is there." Serenity whispered.  
  
"What ever it is... it feels familiar. But... it has changed somehow." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Guy's, you okay?" Rei asked coming towards them. She placed as hand on Serenity's shoulder, trying to snap her out of her trance. At her touch, Serenity's mind began to go haywire. Her eyes grew wide as she saw visions within her mind. They rushed through her mind quickly, but she was able to understand what she saw. As the visions ended, Serenity was at a loss of words to tell any what she saw.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta's voice came to her.  
  
He's back. She mentally told him as she grabbed her moon wand and jumped on the windowsill.  
  
"Serenity?" Vegeta said. She didn't pay mind to his calls as she powered up and flew out the window.  
  
"What the..." Vegeta gasped as he grabbed Rini and followed his wife out the window.  
  
" Wait! What's going on?" Rei asked. Seeing how the only person who could answer her questions was gone, she transformed and flew out of the window. The other senshi followed suit, transformed, and flew out of the window. The z- warriors shrugged, powered up, and flew out of the window.  
  
"Would you wait up!" Rei said, catching up to Vegeta.  
  
"What's going on?" Radditz asked, flying next to Serenity.  
  
"Can't talk now." She said, speeding up. Within minutes, her followers found themselves at Chi-chi's house.  
  
"Hey guys... what's going on?" Chi-chi asked coming out of the kitchen, followed by Gohan.  
  
"Come on!" Serenity said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the house.  
  
"Wait! I was just about to fix lunch!"  
  
"Forget lunch and come on!" Serenity said. She took flight into the air, holding Chi-Chi by the arm.  
  
"Would you hold on a second onna!" Vegeta yelled as he sped up. Everyone followed her until they landed at a clearing.  
  
"Now! What the hell is going on?" Vegeta demanded, placing Rini on the ground.  
  
" Look..." was her one word reply. Everyone looked up in the sky to see why Serenity was acting so weird. Then they noticed it. A large space pod had flew through the sky.  
  
" What the..." Radditz gasped as the pod hit the earth, greeting a large crater a few feet from them. Everyone except Serenity stepped closer to the pod, hoping to see something through the dust.  
  
"Mom. What's going on?" Gohan asked, choking on the dust.  
  
" I don't know honey. "Chi-Chi whispered, grabbing her sons' hand. The senshi gripped their staffs, ready to attack in case something unwanted came from the pod. The pod opened, releasing steam, blurring everyone's vision. A large figure stepped onto the ground. He had messy black hair and wore strange armor. As the dust cleared, everyone caught site of the new comer.  
  
"Hey guys!" he smiled. Chi-chi's eyes filled with tears as she stepped closer to the man.  
  
"DAD!" Gohan yelled as he ran towards him.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Wow, you've grown a lot while I was away." Goku smiled as he hugged his son. Everyone stared at Goku, unsure of what to do.  
  
" Well... are you all going to just stand there or welcome me back?"  
  
"Goku!" Chi-chi screamed as she threw her around him. The z-warriors ran to him and hugged him as well. The senshi transformed to their original state and each greeted Goku happily. Radditz stepped up to him.  
  
"It's good to have you back brother." He smiled as he shook his hand.  
  
" Hey Vegeta... Serenity." Goku smiled at them. Vegeta grunted in response.  
  
"Hey Goku," Serenity smiled, going to hug him.  
  
" So... how did you know I was coming back?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"We didn't, we followed Serenity here." Yamcha stated. Everyone turned his or her gaze to Serenity.  
  
"I somewhat had a vision of Goku coming back. I don't know how but I know I did." Serenity said.  
  
" It's only a matter of time before you become queen. You inherited your mother's ability to see in the future." Haruka said as Serenity smiled.  
  
" Okay... now that everyone is officially here... I say we take a vacation." Bulma suggested.  
  
" Vacation? To were?" Serenity asked, Bulma smiled.  
  
"Pack up guys... we're going to the beach!" "You know Vegeta... this is exactly what we needed." Serenity said as she stepped out of the hotel bathroom. She wore a black bikini, with a black fishnet cover-up. Vegeta grinned as he took in the sight of her.  
  
" What?" Serenity asked. She was looking at Vegeta herself. He wore nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks, with a beach towel draped around his shoulders.  
  
"You know... you should keep that little outfit on for tonight." Vegeta grinned as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
"Mommy... daddy... no mushy stuff now. We were going to the beach remember?" Rini said, stepping out of the bathroom. Serenity smiled at the little five-year-old. The three of them left the room and went into the hotel lobby, only to find Bulma yelling at one of the attendants behind the desk.  
  
"LISTEN! My parents own this island... AND this hotel! So I suggest if you want to keep this job... YOU GET ME THAT SPARE KEY! NOW!" she yelled. The senshi and z-warriors were sitting down, waiting for Bulma to finish.  
  
"Thanks" Bulma smiled as the attendant handed her the spare hotel key.  
  
"Let's go." She said as she walked out the building as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Bulma we'd go to the Hawaiian Islands." Ami grinned as she and the other's followed Bulma to the beach.  
  
"Mommy! I want to play in the water!" Rini said.  
  
"Only if you go with Goku and Gohan." Serenity said as she went and sat down in the sand next to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Serenity! Come on we need another player for volleyball!" Minako yelled throwing the ball in the air.  
  
" I think I'll sit this one out guys!" she sad as she snuggled deeper into Vegeta's arms. It had been the first peaceful day they had together in a long time. Goku, Gohan and Rini were playing in the water, Radditz, the z-warriors, and the 8 senshi were playing volleyball, and Bulma and Chi-Chi were relaxing in the sand.  
  
"Got it!" Makato and Haruka both called as they tried to save the ball. Instead they ended up running into each other, missing the ball completely.  
  
"Hey Setsuna! You're turn to serve!" Yamcha said, throwing the ball her way. Setsuna was busy looking out at the ocean. Her eyes had a look of confusion as the ball want over her head.  
  
"Setsuna?" Michiru said, sensing the change in mood of the senshi of Pluto. I feel a disturbance, she thought before snapping back into reality.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Goku asked from the water. Everyone looked towards the are where Goku was pointing. Something was falling. It looked like a black dot. It continued to fall until it splashed into the ocean water.  
  
"Guy's I'm going o see what was that." Goku said, levitating from the water.  
  
"Be careful!" Chi-Chi yelled as Goku blasted off in the direction of the fallen object.  
  
"What a day..." Serenity sighed as she lay on her beach towel.  
  
"First Goku comes back, and now, were all her together. The best part is that there's no demented being threatening earth. How can it get any better?" Serenity said gazing up at the sky. Vegeta leaned over her and grinned.  
  
"I can think of one way." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Serenity wrapped her arms around her husbands neck as she enjoyed the deepness of the kiss.  
  
"Awwww... ain't it sweet Rei?" Minako smiled as she stared at Vegeta and Serenity's make out session in the sand. Minako was looking for an answer from her friend, but instead heard nothing. She turned to her friend, only to find her involved in her own making out session with her new boyfriend Radditz.  
  
" GO get a room!" Minako said as she got up and walked away towards the others, who were waiting for Goku's return.  
  
"I wonder what it was..." Ami said to the group.  
  
" Maybe it was food... I'm hungry." Yamcha said as his stomach began to growl.  
  
"You're always hungry." Minako laughed at the man. The group struck up a conversation and as they talked, no one noticed Goku's return.  
  
"Guys..." Goku said softly. They still continued to talk.  
  
"GUYS!" Goku yelled. The group looked up, and the two making out sessions ceases as everyone stared at Goku, or rather the person on his back. They were both drenched in water and Goku landed on the ground, placing the boy in the sand. Everyone stood around the mysterious person, wondering who he was and where he came from. His clothes were disheveled. He had a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises on him. His blue eyes were barely open as he tried to look at the people above him through his short. Ear-length, lavender colored hair. He tried to whisper something, but instead he completely closed his eyes and fainted. Bulma knelt beside him and checked his pulse.  
  
"Come on. We need to get him back to the house." Goku picked him off the ground, and followed Bulma and the others to the hotel, their vacation coming to an end. 


	13. Chapter 12

Okay… I'm writing but not typing. Isn't that bad! I mean really! Well I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm going to do better…. I promise… really I do! Well that's all I can say for right now… oh yeah… don't hate me and keep reading my stuff! Please! Pretty please!

Broken Souls Chapter 12

"So how is he?" serenity asked Bulma, who had just come from upstairs. She had just finished nursing the boy whom Goku had found at the beach.

"Well… he was beat up pretty badly. All he needs is a little rest and he'll be fine." She said as she took a seat next to Yamcha on the couch. Serenity and Vegeta were leaning against the wall, Gohan and Rini were staring at the television, and Goku, the Z-warriors, and the senshi were in the kitchen, stuffing their faces with food.

I'm bored Vegeta mentally told his wife.

Then go do something she replied back.

Fine… how about you? Vegeta grinned as he nipped at the base of her neck and gently squeezed her butt.

"Only you Vegeta… only you." Serenity smiled. A loud 'thump' was heard from upstairs, making everyone turn their heads up towards the ceiling.

"What was that?" Goku asked as he finished the last of his food.

"It came from the spare room." Bulma said as she headed up the stairs and into the room that the boy was in.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked. The boy had rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Bulma helped him back onto the bed as everyone crowded around him.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she checked his eyes.

"Fine." The boy answered simply.

"Good. Now… who are you?" Vegeta asked. The boy turned his attention from Bulma to Vegeta.

"I can't tell you that." The boy answered. Vegeta's eyebrow went up as he stared at the stranger.

"Well… where are you from?" Serenity asked. The boy turned his gaze to Serenity.

" I can't exactly tell you that either… just know I'm not from here."

"Well… if you can't tell us who you are or where you're from… at least tell us what happened to you and why you're here." Goku said, stepping in front of the small crowd.

"I don't know Kakkarot… if he can't answer our questions, I don't think he'll be able to answer yours." Vegeta interrupted. The 'stranger' looked at Goku.

"Kakkarot? Goku? You're Goku right? My dad told me a lot about you."

'And who's your dad?" Goku wondered out loud.

" I can't answer that question, but I will answer your first question… after you fight me." Goku looked at the boy in amazement. Even in his condition he wanted to fight? He thought.

" Sure. I'll fight you. There's nothing like a good work out after that meal I just had." Goku said enthusiastically as he patted his stomach.

" Bulma you don't mind if we use the backyard do you?" Goku asked.

" Uhhh… no… I guess." She answered slowly. The stranger slowly got to his feet.

" Wait… are you sure you're well enough to fight?" Bulma asked trying to stop him.

" I'm well enough for this." He said, giving her a simple smile.

" Come on… I gotta see this!" Minako squealed as she and the others followed Goku and the stranger into the backyard.

"Ready?" Goku asked the boy who now was standing in front of him.

"Let's go"

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to try something out." Goku said as everyone felt a sudden rise in Goku's strength. His hair began to stand straight up, turning blonde, and his eyes turned to a bluish-green color, and a gold aura surrounded him.

'That's how he was before! That's how he looked when he fought Frieza!" Serenity said, her eyes wide with amazement.

'This is my Super saiyan-jin form. I learned about it after I escaped from Namek." Goku explained as he jumped around, showing off his new power.

" A super saiyan-jin huh? Well…why don't we make it a fair fight." The stranger smiled as he clenched his hands into fists. In one burst of energy, his lavender hair turned blonde and it stood up right, his eyes the same bluish green as Goku's, and a gold aura surrounded him as well.

'Another one! Just who the hell are you? Only one of saiyan-jin blood can transform into a super saiyan-jin!" Vegeta yelled, his voice harsh.

"You'll find out soon enough da… Vegeta." He smiled. Vegeta breathed deep and turned on his heel, and headed for the house.

"Vegeta, don't you want to see the fight " Serenity asked as she watched her husband walk away.

"I've got more important things to worry about than some meaningless fight. he mumbled back as he disappeared into the house.

" What's wrong with Daddy? Why won't he watch the fight?" Rini asked, tugging on her mother's shirt.

"He'll be fine Rini. He's just a little upset." Serenity said smiling at the young girl.

"Let's see if my dad was right about you." The stranger grinned as he charged for Goku. With unmentionable speed, Goku dodged the attack and delivered one of his own. Serenity squinted her eyes, trying to catch every move they each made, but their speed began to confuse her. Everyone tried their best to keep their eyes on the battle, but before they knew it, Goku had the boy in a headlock, his face pressed against the ground.

"Wow! How the hell did that happen?" Makato asked, astonished at how fast the battle ended.

"Now… you mind telling me why you're here. Goku said, releasing his grip from the boy, allowing him to get to his feet.

"My dad did say that you were the first to reach the super saiyan-jin level. He said you were powerful, possibly more powerful than him. Thanks for the fight." The boy said as he returned to his original state. Goku blinked a few times and stared at the mysterious boy, as he, too, lost his golden-blonde hair, which slowly turned back to black.

"Now…I'm here to warn you… to warn everyone." At this, everyone's attention went to the boy, listening intently to hat he had to say.

"Warn us about what?" Haruka asked.

"There's another evil coming. A man named Dr. Gero is going to create two powerful androids. Where I'm from, no one knew of their arrival, and we were caught of guard. I grew up with the androids doing nothing but destroying people; my friends, family; everyone…all gone. I was in the middle of battling the androids, but I was able to escape, that's when you found me." Everyone was quite as they listened to his story.

"Do you think they'll come here next?" Goku questioned.

"I don't think… I know. They're sure to come here." He said, his voice was soft yet firm. Goku was quite as he took all the information in.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to welcome them, now won't we. We should start training. Uh…whomever you are… you're welcome to train with us.' Goku said. The stranger smiled.

"Well…you…we need to call you something. You can't stay in the house without a name." Serenity said, going deep into thought.

"Well, you can just call me… Mirai." The boy grinned.

"That's good enough." She smiled.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Rini whispered sweetly.

"Okay…come on guys. We need to get some rest." She said as she headed into the house, followed by everyone else.

"Mirai?" Mirai turned around to face Setsuna, who was the only one left after everyone went inside.

"You have many secrets… secrets that we need to know. I know you're not from here… and possibly not from this time either." Setsuna said, her eyes locked on Mirai, who was frozen in his spot, unsure what to do or say.

"What…what makes you think that?" he asked unsteadily. Setsuna lowered her eyes at him, as if trying to see into his soul.

"I'm watching you… whoever you are." Setsuna whispered to him before she went into the house, leaving Mirai in his own worries.

"Vegeta?" Serenity called as she stepped into the bedroom. He was seated on the windowsill, staring into the sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she close and locked the door and made her way towards him.

"That boy…it's bad that a third-class has surpassed my strength, but it's even worse that a stranger has too."

"Oh Vegeta, you're getting worked up about that. You could worry about that later, but now you need to worry about training for…"

"The androids." Vegeta finished.

"I heard everything." Serenity stared at her husband as she pulled him onto his feet.

"Let's see… you have a daughter and wife who love you, and who don't care how strong you are, but the fact that you're second best still bothers you. Why?"

"Serenity, you wouldn't understand." Vegeta mumbled.

'Try me. Or is your pride too much to explain. You think that because you haven't reached the super saiyan-jin level, you have something to prove. Well… you don't."

"Wanna remind me why the hell I love you so much?" Vegeta asked as he wrapped is arms around Serenity's waist. She smiled as she leaned up and softly kissed him.

"Not really…besides… you don't need any reminding." Vegeta stared down at his wife as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. The kiss was long, and tasted sweet. Vegeta deepened the kiss as he pressed her against the closed door of their room. He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Serenity began to breathe heavily as she began to struggle to remove Vegeta's tank-top from him, at the same time feeling his abdomen muscles with her fingers. Vegeta stared at Serenity, removed a few strands of her multi-colored hair from her face, and began kissing her again. Serenity grinned as she jumped up and wrapped her slender legs around Vegeta, who was making his was to the bed. (Well, you all should know what happens next so I'll just skip ahead a couple of lines and…okay here go.)

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Serenity's body as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She pulled the bed covers over their bodies and leaned her head on his chest. Vegeta inhaled deeply and hugged Serenity tighter.

"I love you." Vegeta whispered into her ear. Serenity opened her eyes a little and smiled.

"I know Vegeta. I love you too." He slowly stroked her bare back as he continued.

" I'd never do anything to hurt you…you or Rini. You know that right?" Serenity looked up at him and caught his eyes with hers.

" Of course, I know that." Serenity's voice was a little shaky and concerned.

"And you know that anything I do is for the best, and is never meant to hurt you. I'd never do anything you couldn't handle." Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"Vegeta, why are you telling me all of this? What are you planning to do?" Vegeta placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"SHHHHHH. You should get some sleep. Everything will be fine." Vegeta whispered to his wife as she rested her head back on Vegeta's chest, and went deep into thought, which soon sent her into a peaceful sleep.

Serenity rolled around in bed, trying to become comfortable in Vegeta's embrace again. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that Vegeta was no longer next to her.

"Vegeta…" she whispered. She turned to look at the clock, which read 1:30 am. He must be training, she thought as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly without warning, the room began to shake, and soon a loud explosion rang throughout Capsule Corp. Serenity popped out of bed, realizing that the sound of the explosion had come from the gravity room. She slipped into one of Vegeta's sweatshirts and dashed out of the room. As she turned the corner, she noticed that the senshi, Bulma, Radditz, Mirai, and Yamcha surrounded the gravity room entrance.

"Guys… what's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Usagi… you're up." Haruka said, her voice soft.

"Who wouldn't be up? Something just exploded in the house. What happened?" She asked again, pushing her way through the small crowd of family and friends toward the gravity room.

"One of my capsule ships is missing." Bulma said as she opened the case which contained her capsules in.

"Guys… has anyone seen Vegeta? I thought he was in here training." Serenity said, stepping into the dome shaped room, which now had a large opening in the wall.

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen him. Usually he'd be the first to say something about this." Rei said.

Vegeta? Serenity closed her eyes and tried to reach him telepathically, but ther was no answer.

Vegeta… where are you? she tried again, but still… nothing. Everyone could see the worried expression that was now on Serenity's face.

" He's not here. Right now… he's on his way to train. He used a ship to travel to a place where he could become stronger, undisturbed." Mirai spoke up in a whisper, his eyes distant.

"Marai… how do you know this?" Serenity asked, walking towards him.

"I… I just do." He answered. Serenity stared at the boy, unsure if she should believe him or not.

"I need to sit down." Serenity whispered as she made her way downstairs and into the living room. Everyone followed her, leaving a silent Mirai standing in the hall. He took a deep breath as he felt a sudden pull in his stomach. He walked down the hall, the felling inside him pulling tighter and tighter, until he found himself in someone's room… Serenity's bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" came a small voice. Mirai turned to look at the doorway to see Rini, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked again. Marai stared at the pinl haired little girl before him.

"Hey squirt." Mirai smiled.

"Who are you calling squirt!" Rini yelled, sticking out her tounge. Marai let out a small chuckle.

" My name's Mirai."

" No it isn't. You're lying." Rini said, staring at him. Her eyes held the same tranquility in them like her mothers, and soon Mirai found himself unable to lie to the small girl. He took a seat on the bed and stared at her.

"You're right. You might want to sit down for this." Mirai said, taking a deep breath. Rini skipped towards him and plopped on the bed beside him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rini eagerly shook her head.

"Okay… my real name is Trunks. I'm from the future. Actually, in the future, you're my older sister." Rini stared at Trunks.

"So that means that my mom and dad is your mom and dad too, right?" Trunks shook his head.

"That also means I get to boss you around in the future! YAY!" she squealed. Trunks let a small smile cross his lips.

"Yeah… but since I'm the older one now, I get to boss YOU around." Trunks laughed as he began to tickle the little girl, and high squeals of laughter admitted from her. As he continued to tickle her, tears began to form I her eyes, and she began rolling around on her mothers bed for laughing so hard.

"Alright. Now… I need you to do me a favor okay?" Trunks said as he ceased his tickling attack upon his sister.

"Okay" she smiled as she stood to her feet. Trunks pulled out a small bottle from the inside pocket of his jacket and showed it to Rini.

"In my time, mom gets sick and there's no medicine to make her better. This is the medicine for her sickness. Unfortunately mom died from the sickness before this was made. I need you to but this in a safe place. When mom gets sick, I want you to give it to her okay?" Trunks explained. Rini shook her head to show she understood and took the bottle from Trunks.

"I know the perfect place to hide it!" she squealed as she dashed out of the room, the bottle clutched tightly in her small hands. Trunks inhaled deeply as he watched Rini run out of the room. He felt the familiar tug that had brought him into the room in his stomach again. He searched the room with his eyes, and something began to glow inside of Serenity nightstand drawer. Trunks slowly opened the drawer and the light grew brighter, blinding him for a few moments. As the light subsided, he opened his eyes to see his mother's crescent moon wand floating in front of him, the light from the silver imperial crystal bright and strong. He felt a burning sensation on his forehead, as he took his fingers and rubbed the crescent shape birthmark inherited from his mother. Trunks stared at the jewel, before reaching out toward the piece of glass.

"What do you think you're doing?" a cold voice met his ear. As quickly as it begun, the light from the crystal subsides and the wand fell back into the drawer and the birthmark on his head disappeared. Trunks quickly turned around to see Hotaru staring coldly at him in the doorway.

"Wha…wha…what?" trunks fumbled over his words.

" I said… what do you think you are doing? Why did you have Serenity's crystal?" Hotaru repeated, advancing towards him. Her eyes were cold and distant as she stared.

"I…I…I was just looking at it." He said nervously to the senshi of Saturn.

"If I were you Marai… I'd get out… NOW." Hotaru said coldly. Trunks took a few steps back, then got the courage to move foreword, and slowly headed out the door breathing heavily. Hotaru turned on her heal and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She headed down the stairs towards the others who were in the living room, trying to comfort Serenity.

"I can't believe him! How could he just leave like that! Stupid Bastard!" Hotaru heard Serenity yell at the top of her lungs.

"Hotaru…what's wrong?" Ami asked when she saw the cold look on her face.

"I just caught Mirai in Serenity's room. He had the crescent moon wand and imperial crystal."

"What?" Haruka yelled, standing to her feet. She turned to Serenity.

"Serenity… where did you leave the wand?"

"I'll worry about Mirai and the crystal later Haruka. Right now, I'm worried about my family." Serenity walked to the window and stared at the full moon.

Vegeta… how could you leave me and Rini like this? What do you think you're doing? Stupid power-hungry fool! I told you we didn't care about your strength but you went off anyway. Serenity's thought began to take control as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Serenity..." Minako sighed as she went and hugged her best friend tightly. "Come on… get some rest." She said as she led her to her room.

'Vegeta will be back before you know it." Rei whispered as she watched Minako tuck the crying Serenity in bed.

"Don't worry, we'll handle Mirai. Get some rest." Setsuna said as everyone headed out the door.

"Radditz?" Rei stopped in the doorway and looked at her boyfriend, who was still rooted in his spot. He stared at Serenity, who buried her face in the pillows.

"I'm coming in a minute." He said to Rei, who sighed then turned to leave.

"Princess Serenity?" Radditz stepped closer to her.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"I will. But I want you to know, the prince is on his own journey to better himself. All I ask is for you to be strong until his return, and know that he does this for the good of you and your daughter." He began to walk away before he turned back.

"If ever you need me… I'm here." With that he left the room. Serenity turned her head towards the window, and stared into the dark sky until sleep claimed her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Broken Souls Chapter 13**

"Mommy…mommy…Mommy!" Rini squealed, jumping up and down on her mother's bed.

"Rini… why aren't you sleeping?" Serenity asked the five-year-old, burying her head under the pillows.

"Mommy…wake up! It's one-thirty! And I'm hungry!" The girl said, continuing her efforts of jumping on her mother's bed.

"Alright…alright. I'm up…I'm up." Serenity said, removing the pillow from her head and getting out of the bed. She let out a loud yawn as Rini pulled and tugged her downstairs to the kitchen.

Morning guys." Serenity yawned, greeting everyone as she entered the kitchen. The seven senshi looked up at the lunarian princess as she made her daughter a bowl of cereal.

"Hey… Usagi. How did you sleep?" Minako asked, staring at her.

"Fine I guess. Still a little tired though." She answered, making herself some coffee.

"And how you about the whole Vegeta thing?" Haruka asked out of the blue. Serenity became silent.

"I mean… what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? How am I supposed to explain to Rini that her father left us in the middle of the night? That I don't know when or even if he's coming back." Serenity finally answered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down.

"Well… I can't worry about him now. I've got to take care of Rini and start training for the androids." Serenity said, slowly sipping her coffee.

"Well… we're her for you princess." Hotaru said, giving her a simple smile.

'Thanks guys." She smiled in return before heading back up the stairs, Rini closely followed behind.

"Hey Serenity… Rini." Mirai greeted the two as he headed down the stairs passing them.

"Good morning Mirai." Serenity greeted.

"Hi!" Rini exclaimed, giggling at him… or at their share secret. Mirai smiled at the girl as she disappeared into her mother's room. He made his way down the stairs, only to be greeted by seven pairs of cold eyes.

"Hi…uh…" Mirai tried to give a proper greeting to the senshi, only to be frozen by their unchanging gaze.

"I think I'll just skip breakfast….so I'll just be heading up to my room now." He started as he tried to tiptoe his way back upstairs.

"Stop him." Rei said coldly, placing her hands on her hips. Mirai tried to make a run for it, only to run straight into Radditz, who had blocked the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Radditz said, staring at the teen. He wrapped his hand around the collar of Mirai's shirt, and dragged him to the couch, throwing him on it.

"Now…let's talk Mirai." Hotaru said as she and the girls surrounded him.

"About?" he asked nervously.

"Hotaru told us that you were trying to get Serenity's silver imperial crystal." Makato said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner.

"No…no. Nothing like that. I was just looking at it." He countered the accusations.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this one time only. Stay away from the crystal… and the princess." Haruka said, wrapping her arm around Mirai's neck, choking him gently. The senshi and Radditz retreated up the stairs, leaving Mirai sweating bullets on the couch.

"Oh and Mirai… if you don't…I'll kill you myself." Hotaru said before heading up the stairs.

"Okay Rini…are you ready?"

"Yup! Let's go." Rini exclaimed, jumping up and down. Serenity and Rini were in the backyard starting their training session. Serenity wore a navy blue spandex uniform with matching tank top, white boots, and a pair of white gloves. Rini wore the same outfit, except she didn't have any gloves and wore sneakers.

"Okay. First you want to power up." Serenity explained to the eager girl. With a single burst of energy, a silver aura surrounded Serenity's body and the black streaks in her hair turned completely silver. Her eyes had a hint of gold in the now.

"Now you do it." Serenity smiled at her. Rini raised her eyebrows, wondering what to do. In the same ways as her mother, Rini let out a burst of energy, and in a instant she was surrounded by her own silver aura.

"YAY!" Rini squealed in delight.

"Now…all I want you to do is try and hit me."

"Mommy… why do you want me to hit you?"

"I just want you to try okay." Rini shrugged her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked. Serenity nodded her head in response. Rini took flight in the air and began the assault on her mother. Every punch Rini delivered, Serenity blocked with ease. They practiced for hours until lunch.

"Good work Rini." Serenity smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. The little girl smiled and dashed into the house to find something to eat. Serenity stretched out on the ground, and took a deep breath.

"Vegeta…" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked above her. Serenity opened her eyes to see Mirai standing above her.

"Hey Mirai. I'm fine. Just thinking." She answered, sitting up. Mirai handed her a bottle of water, which she took gratefully.

"About Vegeta?" Serenity looked at him.

"Exactly how did you know about last night Mirai?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"My dad told me all about it. He did the same thing." He answered with a simple smile.

"So what's your dad like?" She asked, ending an unwanted conversation.

"Let's just say… he's an exact replica of your husband." He answered bluntly.

"And your mom? What is she like?"

"I…I don't remember much about her. She died when I was a few months old. But I'm learning a lot about her" he answered softly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sympathetically.

"Where I'm from….It's just me, my dad, and older sister."

"Well Mirai… I hope it ends well for you. As for me… I have some training to finish." Mirai smiled and headed back into the house.

"Serenity?" Mirai said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah…"

"Just take it easy. Don't stress or over work yourself okay."

"Uh…sure." Serenity said somewhat confused. Mirai smiled, and finally headed into the house.

"Hey, has anyone seen Usagi?" Rei asked, entering the living room where everyone was.

'I think she said she was going to train a little before dinner." Michiru told the mars senshi. Rei gave her thanks to the Neptune senshi and headed up the stairs, and down the hall towards the repaired gravity room. She stopped in front of the door and listened intently. She could here Serenity train, panting inside. She looked through the small rectangular window of the door to see the moon princess punching and kicking the air in front of her, droplets of sweat gliding down her face. After a few minutes, she stopped sparing her imaginary partner and went to stand in the center of the room. Rei watched as she began to levitate off the ground. As silver aura began to engulf her body, her golden hair turning into locks of pure silver. Her eyes had turned a goldish color, and her lunarian birthmark glowed brightly, pulsating with power.

Rei took a deep breath. This had been the first time she actually saw Serenity like that, controlling her lunarian power. She continued to stare as Serenity drifted to the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting her power level decrease.

"You know Rei… it's rude to stare." Serenity said out loud. She opened her eyes to see Rei staring at her through the window. She smiled, grabbed her towel off the ground, and opened the electronic door.

'How did you know I was out here?" Rei asked her friend as she followed her through the halls.

"I could sense you." She said walking into her bedroom.

"So how are you?" Rei asked, sitting on the bed, watching Serenity grab a fresh pair of clothes from her drawer.

"I thought we established that this morning. I told you… I'm fine."

"Don't think that just because we spent a few years apart I don't know you…because I do. You may say your fine…but I know you're not." Rei said looking at her friend.

"Do we have to talk about this now? I'm sort of busy." Serenity told her, trying to busy herself with cleaning.

"You can try to avoid the situation all you want but…"

"But nothing Rei! I told you… I'm fine. If I say I'm fine, then I am." With those last words, Serenity went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Rei stared at the door until she heard the shower come on. She sighed deeply and left the room defeated, the soft sobs of her princess unheard.

"I SAID NO!"

"But Chi-Chi! Come on!"

"No Goku. I will not have my son training to fight some maniac androids!" Chi-Chi yelled, dragging Gohan into the house away from his father.

"But Mirai said it'll take a team to beat the androids… and Gohan is more than ready to start."

"NO!NO!NO!" She said firmly, dragging the boy into the kitchen.

"Mom! Please! I wanna fight!" Gohan said, breaking from his mother's grip.

"You don't know what you're talking about Gohan. Fighting isn't for boys your age…you should be focused on your studies. Now…" Chi-Chi turned to look at Gohan, only to find that both he and Goku had disappeared.

"GOHAN! GOKU! Get your butts back here this instant!" Chi-Chi screamed, running into the front yard of the house. She looked up to see Goku and Gohan flying away from the house.

"We're going to train a Bulma's! Be back later mom!" Chi-Chi heard Gohan yell down to her.

"You're going to pay when you get back Goku! Trust me!" Chi-Chi began to scream again, but stopped seeing how she was already beaten. She stomped back into the house, slammed the door, and waited for the boys to return.

Vegeta breathed deeply as he trained, punching and kicking the thick air. He was in the middle of nowhere on some desolate planet, but the gravity was one-thousand times stronger than that of earths, which was perfect for training. He sent his fist into a large boulder, breaking it into pebbles. He slumped to the ground and looked up at the three moons that floated in the sky.

He had been gone for nearly two weeks, and he didn't even tell Serenity where he was going or how ling he would be. He just left. Hopefully she's fine, he thought as he closed his eyes. She has to be fine, or else he'd never have left her. He knew she could take care of herself and Rini, which was the only reason he knew he could leave in the first place.

"If you hadn't left in the first place, you wouldn't be sitting there thinking about them now." Vegeta snapped up as the voice met his ears.

'Who's there?" he grumbled, standing to his feet. No one could have been there, he thought. He checked the planet for signs of life before he landed, and no one was there, so where the hell did that voice come from.

"You're thinking too much Vegeta."

"Who the hell are you!" He began to get frustrated. He didn't have time for anyone's games right now.

"Calm down. I was just having a little fun." The voice was behind him now. He turned to see a bright light, more like a doorway. He shielded his eyes as he saw a figure approach him.

"You're willing to do anything to get stronger aren't you?"

"Queen Selenity… don't you have somebody else to haunt?" he asked the lunarian queen, who was now standing in front of him.

"No…just you." The queen said softly.

"What do you want? I was busy." Vegeta said, looking at her.

"I know… you were busy thinking about the family you left behind." Vegeta rolled his eyes at his mother-in-law.

"Why'd you leave them Vegeta?" He sat on the ground and ignored the question.

"Serenity said she didn't care about your strength, but you left to train anyway…. Why?" the queen was staring at Vegeta with her light blue eyes, which showed no type of emotion.

"I'm not going to sit around and let a third-class saiyan-jin surpass the prince of all saiyan-jins. I refuse to be second best."

"You ego-maniac! You left your wife and child behind with no word as to where you were going, just so you can prove to everyone that you're stronger than Goku?" Vegeta said nothing as the queen stood in front of him, looking at him in disbelief.

"And exactly how long is it going to take for you to reach the super saiyan-jin level?" The queen asked, knowing that it was Vegeta's desired power level.

"I'm not sure. But I don't care how long it takes… I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied." Vegeta said bluntly.

'And what about Serenity and Rini? How long are you willing to stay away from them?" Vegeta looked up at the queen, unsure of how to answer the sudden question. He didn't want to think about it anymore…at least now. He wanted to finish training.

'If you're done taunting me you can leave." Vegeta said harshly as he began to spar with the air again.

"Sometimes I wonder why my daughter loves you so much. When you're with everyone else you're a cold hearted emotionless fool, but when you're with her you're a completely different person…. You're yourself. Listen, I'm not going to stand here and lecture you all day. Just remember, you have friends and a family who miss you back home." She stopped talking, seeing how Vegeta was trying to ignore her, focusing on the punches and kicks he threw. She exhaled, and turned back to the portal she had come out of.

"Oh… and Vegeta… don't be surprised when you find something new back at home." Vegeta stopped, and turned to the queen to ask her what she meant, but found she had disappeared. He took a seat on a huge boulder, and went deep into thought.

What could she have meant? The question was etched in his mind. After sitting for a while, he made his decision. He was going to train harder, twice as long as he was before. The more he trained, the quicker he would become a super saiyan-jin, and the quicker he did, the quicker he could return to Serenity and Rini. With his decision made, he stood and powered up, letting the white aura surround him. He began his training session again, his question about Selenity's comment still in his mind.

"Rini where's mom?" Mirai whispered to the girl, who was busy watching T.V.

"Training." was her one word reply. He went to the gravity room, and watched as his mother trained. Four months had passed since Vegeta's sudden disappearance, and instead of Serenity getting more and more worried, she grew angry. Whenever she was training, she thought of Vegeta, which only made her desire to go past her limits increase. Mirai watched as Serenity trained vigorously. She continued to power up, her streaks of black hair were silver. As she trained she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, which stopped her movements. She knelt down on the floor and let the feeling pass through her.

"Great." She mumbled. She heard the gravity room door open and looked up to see Mirai running to her.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Think I just need to take a little break… that's all." She whispered to him, going to shut off the gravity machine. Mirai watched Serenity closely as she walked out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mirai questioned again, following her into the room.

"Positive…I'm fine." She said, spreading herself over the bed. Mirai continued to watch her until he could hear the soft sounds of her snores.

"Well Rei… to me you seem fine." Bulma had told the mars senshi, who had been feeling under the weather for the past week.

'I'll just run a few tests, just to be sure." Rei shook her head to show she understood.

'Thank Bulma." Rei said after she gave her the needed samples for her to run the tests.

"Everything okay?" Radditz asked when she returned to the room.

"Everything is fine. She's going to run some tests." She told him, taking a seat next to him on their bed, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Radditz asked again, wanting to be reassured. Rei looked up and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." She yawned. Radditz leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Get some rest." He whispered in her ear, tucking her in bed.

"Night Radditz," she yawned again as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Has anyone seen Rei and Usagi?" Haruka asked the group, whom were all located in the living room.

"They're sleeping." Michiru answered.

"They've been completely out of it lately…" Minako began but was disturbed by Usagi entering the room.

"Morning guys." She yawned, entering the kitchen. Five minutes later she returned with a bowl full of strawberry ice cream, mixed with chopped pickles and mini marshmallows all covered with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. She stood in front of everyone as they watched her put some of the dessert in her mouth.

"What?" Serenity asked, noticing that everyone was staring at her.

"Are you feeling okay Usagi?" Makato asked staring at her.

"Now that you mention it," Usagi held the spoon to her mouth. "I am feeling a little….sick." Usagi quickly thrust the bowl into Makato's hands, and dashed out to the nearest bathroom.

She held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the foul tasting substance within her until she reached the toilet. She leaned over the toilet bowl and opened her mouth, letting the vomit leave her. As she flushed the toilet, she leaned against the wall.

When was the last time I ate something with pickles in it? She thought remember her breakfast of ice cream, pickles, marshmallows, and hot fudge. The thought of it made her want to vomit again. And when was the last time I woke up with morning sickness? She tried to remember the last thing all of these things occurred to her, until an answer hit her.

"No… I couldn't be… could I?" She questioned herself. There was only one way to find out. She reached over and opened the cabinet under the sink, taking out a rectangular box. She stood to her feet, and closed the bathroom.

"Hey Goku." Rini greeted the tall man as he entered the house.

"Hey squirt. Where's your mom?" he asked the girl. Rini shrugged her shoulders, unsure of he mother's whereabouts.

'Where's Chi-Chi and Gohan?" Ami asked, looking up from the book she was occupied with.

"They're coming. We… sort of have an announcement to make." He said, scratching the back of his head.

'Well… Minako asked, gaining sudden interest.

"Well… Chi-Chi's…"

"Goku did you tell them yet!" Everyone could here Chi-Chi as she entered the house and made her way to the living room.

"I was just about to…" He turned from Chi-Chi back to the group before him. "Chi-Chi's…"

"I'm pregnant!" Chi-Chi interrupted again.

"What! How? I mean… not how… of course we know how… but when?" Michiru exclaimed hugging her.

"Well… we found out this morning. I wasn't feeling too good so we went to the hospital… the doctor ran some tests… and surprise…. I'm pregnant!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, smiling and giggling uncontrollably. Everyone began chattering wildly, not noticing that Rei had entered the room. She tapped Radditz on his shoulder and dragged him in a corner. Rei whispered something in his ear and smiled at him. Seconds later, they returned to the group, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"What's up with you two? Aren't you excited about Chi-Chi?" Haruka asked as she stared at the couple. Radditz looked at Rei, smiled at her, and then turned his gaze to everyone else.

'It seems as if my brother Kakkarot won't be the only one expecting a child." Radditz said plainly.

"What!" Makato squealed, realizing the meaning of the saiyan-jins words.

'You're… you too?" Makato asked somewhat amazed. Rei shook her had, biting on her lower lip, until everyone began to hug her like they did Chi-Chi.

"When did you find out Rei?" the quiet Setsuna asked.

"Just now. Bulma had given me my test results back and it says it. I'm pregnant." She smiled. Again, the group began to talk of not one, but two pregnancies. Serenity quietly came down stairs and listened to their conversation.

"Hey Usagi! Did you hear? Rei and Chi-Chi are pregnant!" Minako exclaimed to her when she noticed the moon princess there.

"Congratulations. But… do you think you have room for one more?" She smiled and held up a plastic stick in her hands.

'Is that… a pregnancy test Usagi?" everyone looked at the woman as Haruka took the stick from her.

"It's positive." She whispered. "It's positive. Usagi's pregnant!" She said excitedly. Everyone ran to hug Serenity, then she Chi-Chi and Rei stood in the middle of the room. They looked at each other and smiled widely.

"We're pregnant!" The tree of them said in unison. Radditz fainted at the sudden realization. Then, the other girls began to understand. First they were dealing with not one but THREE women who knew how to thrown a temper, and now… they were dealing with three PREGNANT women who knew how to throw a temper.

"This is going to be a long couple of months." Goku whispered to himself, hoping the three expecting moms didn't hear. He turned his gaze to them only to see three death stares.

"SHUT UP GOKU!" the three of them yelled at him in unison. Goku clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

"And so it begins."

Author Notes:

I'm so happy! YAY! My computer is back up! YAY! You all don't have to hate me anymore! WHOO HOO!

(singing)

I'm updatin'! I'm updatin'! I'm updatin'! I'm updatin'!

Okay… I'm done.

Ummmmmmmmm………………………. Just don't give up on me now! We're almost done! (I think )


	15. Chapter 14

Helloooo out there! Working on a few things so I'm kind of busy with the end of school and all. I'm upset because even though we have nearly two month of school left, she's bent on teaching us till the very last day. But doesn't matter! I'm still updating! YAY for me!

**Broken Souls**

"GET OUT!" Everyone heard Chi-Chi scream, forcing Goku to leave the room she was in. The family of three decided they'd be staying in Capsule Corp. until the baby was born. Goku made his way to the kitchen were he found the sailor senshi and Radditz munching on cookies.

"You too?" Radditz questioned once Goku entered. The saiyan-jin shook his head and sighed heavily in response.

"Don't feel bad Goku…. This is Radditz's fifth time getting kicked out by Rei. You're only two away from that." Minako giggled, smiling at him.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned their attention to the stair case to see Serenity coming into the kitchen. Her pregnancy, like the others, had begun showing. She and the girls were nearly three months pregnant when they found out, and since then, everyone was living with four months of three different sets of mood swings.

Radditz and Goku took a step back as Serenity came closer to them. She smiled at the two of them as she went to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water, and left the kitchen.

"Is it me… or is Serenity acting completely different from the last time she was pregnant?" Goku asked once she was out of sight.

"Yeah… she is. When she was pregnant with Rini she was always quick to jump on people's cases, but now, she hasn't yelled at anyone once.' Ami said, jumping into the conversation.

"I think it's because she doesn't have Vegeta to boss around this time." Makato sighed.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him!" Haruka growled, balling her fist.

"Calm down Haruka." Michiru said softly, noticing that Serenity had returned to the kitchen. She placed the bottle of water back into the refrigerator, smiled at the group, and headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hi mommy." Rini greeted as her mother entered the room.

"Hey sweetie." Serenity smiled, sitting on the bed next to her now six-year-old daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes."

"When is the baby coming?" Serenity gave her daughter a small smile and rubbed her hand along her now bulging stomach.

"Soon… very soon."

"What about daddy? When is he coming back from his vacation? Is he going to be here in time for the baby to come out?" Rini asked sweetly, staring at her mother's stomach. Serenity felt a sudden tug in her heart. How long had Rini believed that? Every since she asked on that first day, and she lied about the whereabouts of Vegeta.

"I don't know Rini. Hopefully he'll be back soon." She told Rini in a whisper, continuing the lie that the little girl was believing for so long now. Rini sighed heavily and slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked, watching as her daughter walked towards the door.

"I need to ask Mirai something." She said, running out the door. She continued running until she stopped in front of Mirai's bedroom door. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." The girl heard Mirai say from inside. Rini poked her head into the room and found trunks sitting on the windowsill. Over the months that he was there and trained with the senshi, Rini could tell that he had gotten stronger. His lavender colored hair that was once cut above his ears was now longer, reaching down to his shoulders.

"Hey squirt." Mirai smiled as the girl entered the room. Rini poked out her lips, glaring at the man just like her mother would glare at her father when she was mad at him. Mirai smiled.

"Even with the hair, your attitude reminds me of mom."

"Shut up Trunks!" Rini said, punching him in the chest.

"Oww!" Trunks grunted, placing a hand over the spot that Rini just punched.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

"When is daddy coming back?" Trunks looked at his soon to be older sister.

"Soon. He'll be back after I'm born." Trunks said reassuringly.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Ask away." Trunks said still smiling.

"After mini you is born, will you… I mean…. You the one I'm talking to… leave?" Rini looked up at him.

"I'm not sure. I really haven't thought about it yet. Why do you ask?"

"Just in case dad doesn't come back like you and mommy said." She said in a soft whisper, staring down at her feet.

"Rini, don't worry. Dad'll be back. I promise. And if it's mom that you're worried about… just know that the senshi will always be here for her… and as long as you're here…everything will be okay." Trunks explained to her. A knock on the door met their ears as they turned their attention towards the door. Setsuna stood there, fully transformed into Sailor Pluto, tightly gripping her time staff.

"Are you ready Mirai?" Her voice was soft and firm. Rini watched as he got to his feet.

"We'll finish this conversation later." He smiled at the girl before following the older woman to the backyard, where he found the other senshi transformed and ready to fight. Mirai grinned at the women as he began to power up. His shoulder-length hair began to defy gravity, slowly turning into a golden-blonde color as a golden aura engulfed his body.

"Are you ready super saiyan-jin." Sailor Pluto asked. Her black wings fully extended from her body as she took flight into the air, pointing her glaive at the man below her, who only grinned.

"Let's get started."

* * *

He had been gone for nearly ten months training to become better….no stronger. Vegeta breathed heavily as he punched and kicked the air around him, His muscles flexed with every move he made. He was beginning to resent the desolate planet that he had made his home over the past months. He was ready to leave; he wanted to see his family. Yet if he did leave… he would return to earth unsatisfied. Although he had no disturbances, and with the vigorous training that he had put himself through, he still hadn't reached the super saiyan-jin level.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, sending his fist through the ground beneath him. He was getting frustrated. Why hadn't he transformed yet? How was Goku able to reach the legendary level and not he… the prince of their kind! Vegeta stood to his feet, and balled his fist in anger. He had to become a super saiyan-jin, not only to satisfy him in knowing that he was the strongest man in the universe, but to be able to protect his family against anything and anyone.

He gritted his teeth at the idea of someone defeating him and taking his family away. NO! He though to himself as something came to him…more like a dream. There were androids standing in front of him, tainting him. At first he put up a good fight, but it was not enough. He lay on the floor, unable to move an inch of his body. He watched in horror as one of the androids held Serenity above the ground by her neck, the other android holding Rini. They both grinned at him as they pressed their hands against their chest, sending a ki blast through both of them.

"NOO!" Vegeta screamed, feeling himself explode with anger. He dropped to his knees as the thought replayed in his mind.

"No! I won't let that happen!" His power level began to rise as the anger inside him grew. "I refuse to let you die!" he yelled, his level reaching its max. The anger in him continued to rise, as did his power. A golden aura began to surround him, and his black hair turned into the golden-blonde color that he longed for. His onyx eyes were now a bluish-green color.

"Well now…" he whispered to himself as the long awaited super saiyan-jin power pulsed through his entire body. He grinned at the power lever, loving the way it felt to be that strong. It was time for him to go home, he thought to himself, it was time for him to return home.

* * *

Serenity stared down into the crib as she stroked her newborn's back, watching as he slowly drifted to sleep. She sighed deeply.

"Usagi, you should get out some." Serenity turned from the sleeping baby to see Bulma in the doorway.

"I'm fine." Serenity whispered as she continued to comfort the boy.

"Ever since he was born, you haven't gotten a break. How about you go shopping? It'll help get your mind off things." Serenity looked at her full off doubt.

"Look he's fine. If you don't get out now… I don't know when you'll be able to. I'll watch Trunks, and you can take all the time you need. Both you and Rini." Bulma said, walking towards Trunks' crib which he peacefully slept in.

"Maybe you're right. But what about Chi-Chi and Rei?" How are they?" Serenity said, removing herself from the side of Trunks.

"Well, unlike you, they've got their hands tied. Goten hasn't slept through the night yet and no one hasn't heard anything but crying for weeks. And Radditz and Rei, their catching up on missed times now that Pan is finally sleeping through the night." Serenity smiled. Both Goten and Pan were both born a few weeks before Trunks and it was good to hear that they were doing well.

"Now go ahead. He'll be here when you get back." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks." Serenity smiled as she left the room, planning to get her mind off many, many things.

* * *

"We're back!" Serenity yelled as she and Rini entered the house, their hands full of shopping bags.

"Guys?" She called. "Rini, why don't you go upstairs and start putting your new things up."

"Okay!" the little girl exclaimed as she dashed up the stairs, nearly dropping her bags.

"Serenity?" The moon princess turned her gaze towards the kitchen door to see Bulma coming towards her.

"There you are. Sorry we're so late. I hope Trunks wasn't too much trouble for you." Serenity greeted Bulma, who gave her a small smile.

"That's okay. Trunks slept the entire time. Besides… I don't think he's the one you should be worrying about." Bulma said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Bulma pushed her into the kitchen.

"Bulma what…" Serenity began but soon found her voice caught in her throat. All the feeling from her body vanished, as she suddenly felt herself go numb.

"Vegeta…" she breathed out as she stared at her husband, who in fact was standing right in front of her.

"Hey," the saiyan-jin prince whispered back.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone." Bulma said softly as she headed up the stairs. Serenity stared at Vegeta, nothing said between the two.

"You're back." Serenity said. Vegeta noted a sense of anger as she spoke.

"I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. I should've told you I was leaving."

"Whatever." Serenity said coldly, picking up the bags she had dropped.

"I feel terrible for the way I made you feel… not telling you I mean." Vegeta said, trying to catch her eyes with his. Serenity looked up and stared at him coldly.

"Good… you should." Serenity said harshly, heading up the stairs towards the bedroom. Vegeta followed in her footsteps, saying nothing as they walked.

"You can't give me the silent treatment forever." Vegeta said, noticing that Serenity was purposely avoiding him as she opened the dresser drawer and began butting her new clothes inside.

"Can't I?" she said, slamming the drawer closed. "You don't get it do you? You disappeared! Not for a day! Not for a week! You were gone for ten months! Ten months! Do you know how much I was worried about you? Everyday…asking myself if you were okay or if you were even alive?" Serenity yelled at her husband.

"I told you I was sorry. I didn't think I'd be gone for so long." He whispered, walking to her.

"It's not even the fact that you didn't tell me Vegeta. It's the fact that you've missed out on so much. You missed out on Rini's birthday and you even…" Serenity suddenly went silent as she stared out the bedroom window.

"What? What else?" Vegeta asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He felt Serenity exhaled as she removed his arms from around her waist.

"Let me show you." Serenity whispered, leading him out of the room, across the hall, and into the next. She flicked on the light to the nursery and went to the crib. Vegeta stayed in the doorway and watched as his wife leaned into the crib and picked up a small bundle in her arms. She turned back to face Vegeta.

"This is what else you missed Vegeta." She said, walking towards him with the baby in her arms. Vegeta felt a lump form in his throat. Was this what Queen Selenity was talking about? He thought to himself.

"His name is Trunks." She whispered, handing the baby to his father. Vegeta looked at the small bundle that was in his arms. Trunks opened his eyes a little, enough to see Vegeta looking down at him. He yawned, closed his eyes, and cuddled deeper into Vegeta's arms. Serenity moved a strand of the baby's violet hair with black streaks behind his ear. Serenity took Trunks back and gently placed him back into the crib, not disturbing his sleep. She turned and flicked off the light.

"Rei and Radditz had a child too. Her name is Pan. And Goku and Chi-Chi had their second son named Goten. Both of them are a few weeks older that Trunks." Serenity explained. Vegeta was silent as he let the information sink in. Was he gone that long? Long enough for three brats to be born?

"Yeah…you were Vegeta." Serenity answered his question. "Like I said… you've missed out on a lot." Serenity said before she went back into their room. Vegeta took one last glance at his son before following Serenity back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at Serenity as she stared out the window, suddenly noticing her choke back tears.

"Serenity…" Vegeta whispered, going to her. He wrapped his arms around her body, this time Serenity didn't refuse him.

"I've missed you so much." She said, leaning her head on his chest, finally allowing her tears to flow.

'I know. I've missed you too." He whispered in her ear, tightening his grip, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I should hate you right now, but I can't. Not now." She whispered. Vegeta pulled back just enough to lift her head so that her aquamarine eyes looked into those of onyx. He leaned down and caught her lips with his in a very heated, much desired kiss. The kiss was long, string, and sweet, making Serenity whimper at the way it made her feel; the way they woke her senses. A moan escaped from her as they separated, breaking the kiss. Vegeta held Serenity's hand in his as he led her to the bed and laid down. Serenity followed and laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her back with his fingertips as she listened to the steady sound of his heart beat, both of them closing their eyes, finally able to enjoy each others presence.

You know, nothing says you're sorry like a little catching up. She mentally whispered. Vegeta grinned as he continued to stroke her back.

Being with you like this will suffice my needs onna…for now. Serenity smiled at the man's thoughts as she felt herself slowly drift into a peaceful sleep next to her husband.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Serenity slowly stirred at the sound of Trunks' cries. She yawned and looked at the digital clock which read 2:30 am. She began to get up, but felt herself being pulled back down by a strong hand. She looked to see Vegeta open his eyes.

'Let me get him." He mumbled and yawned, getting out of the bed.

That's funny. You're usually the one to wake me up saying 'the brat is crying'. She mentally said, smiling at him.

Shut-up. He said back, walking out of the room and into the next. Serenity laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta walked back inside the room, closed the door, and got back into the bed beside Serenity. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"What?" She asked, propping herself up on her arm. Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her softly, at the same time pushing her body on the bed so that he was on top of her. Serenity felt his hands rest on her hips as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"Just thinking." He whispered between kissed, taking a second to look at her with a devilish grin. Serenity knew what he was thinking and smiled.

"You know…if you start something…you've got to finish it." She whispered to him as he began to kiss her abdomen. He stopped and moved up so that his face was above hers.

"Trust me…I will." He said seductively as he kissed her again, beginning to start on their catching up.

* * *

"Good morning." Rei greeted to everyone as she entered the kitchen, Pan giggling in her arms.

"Morning Rei." Bulma smiled, handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. She sat at the table and began to eat with the other senshi as Pan continuously pulled on her hair.

"Here I'll take her." Minako said, reaching her arms out towards the child. Rei gave her the baby who now started blowing spit bubbles.

"Aunt Rei… have you seen my mommy?" Rei turned her head to see Rini coming down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I think she's still asleep." Rei replied. She made a place for Rini to eat her breakfast and made her a plate of food, sliding it to her.

"Thank you!" she said as she began shoving the food into her mouth. The senshi and Bulma began talking amongst themselves, noticing Vegeta enter the kitchen wearing nothing but s pair of sweatpants.

"Morning Vegeta. Are you hungry?" Bulma asked once she noticed that he was there. He grunted in response as he took out a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and gulped it down. He noticed Serenity enter the kitchen, wearing one of Vegeta's sweatshirts. He grinned as she made her way to him.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"Good morning to you too." She whispered back, licking her lips after they separated from the kiss.

"Oh… Hey Serenity…Vegeta." Haruka said finally noticing him. Rini looked up from her food, surprise on her face.

"DADDY! YOU"RE BACK!" Rini exclaimed jumping out of the chair and into Vegeta's arms.

"Vegeta!" Haruka said, realizing the name that she had said only seconds before.

"Daddy I missed you!" The girl said hugging her father tightly. Serenity smiled.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Haruka asked, jumping out of her seat.

"Wait…no need to jump down his throat right now Haruka. What she meant to say was when did you get back?" Michiru asked more calmly.

"Last night." He said, sitting on a chair, placing his daughter on his lap.

"Well…now that you're back Vegeta…I can kill you!" Haruka said, lunging towards him. The senshi all jumped out of their seats, trying to hold back the overprotective senshi of Uranus.

"Let me go damn it!" She said, trying to break free from the hold that the senshi had on her.

"Uh. We'll be right back." Setsuna said to the family with a smile. They pushed Haruka out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Haruka said angrily as they let go of her.

"Clam down and listen Haruka." Hotaru said calmly.

"I won't calm down! I promised myself that I would get Vegeta when he got back! Do you know how much he put Usagi through while he was gone? Or did you forget?" She said, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Of course we didn't forget but…" Setsuna peeked into the kitchen to see Serenity and Rini smiling at the saiyan-jin. Vegeta grinned as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again. "Look how happy our princess is."

"You're right Setsuna. I think she's even happier than before Vegeta left." Ami agreed, nodding her head.

"But…" Haruka began to protest.

"But nothing Haruka. Now that everything is back to normal, we have to be there to support them…all of them." Hotaru said, quickly shutting her up. Haruka stared at the seven senshi and sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone… for now."

"Is everything okay?" Serenity asked when the senshi returned.

"Everything is just perfect." Minako smiled as she watched her princess wrap her arms around her husband.

"Serenity! Everyone! I think you may want to see this!" Everyone left the kitchen and entered the living room to see Mirai staring at the television.

"What's up?" Makato asked.

"Listen," Mirai instructed, turning the volume up.

"Breaking News! Reports confirmed that the city is under attack! I repeat, the city is under attack! Nearly a quarter has already been destroyed, and if the aggressors continue on their rampage, the city will completely be destroyed in a matter of hours." The reporter said. The T.V began to flash pictures of the destroyed city, and then of two people, both were sending ki blasts into the city, destroying it piece by piece.

"Is that them Mirai?" Setsuna asked. He shook his head.

"Yes. They are the androids." He said as he watched the picture of them on the television, knowing that the day everyone had been training for had arrived.

"Hotaru… and what was that about everything being back to normal?' Rei asked the Saturn senshi. Serenity stepped forward and turned off the television.

"Well now….isn't it my luck. I was anxious for a fight… and here one is waiting for me." She turned to face everyone.

"Come on guys…it's rude to keep our guests waiting to long." She said with a grin, heading up the stairs to prepare for the long awaited battle.


	16. Chapter 15

**Broken Souls**

A/N: okay… don't kill me…Not yet anyway. I've been writing and workin and writing some more… Just completely busy. But I getting back on track!

Anyway…

**Broken Souls**

"I wanna come!"

"No."

"But mom!"

"I said no and that's final. You can stay hear and watch Trunks, Pan, and Goten, with Bulma and Chi-Chi." Serenity said as she tightened the laces on her boots. As she and Vegeta prepared for battle, Rini begged to go fight with them.

"Mommy! I want to fight the androids!" the little girl yelled stomping her foot.

Oh god…let the girl come with us. Vegeta mentally told his wife, annoyance in his voice. Serenity turned to Vegeta who was standing in the doorway.

Are you crazy! Do you want our daughter to be out there with us? She could get hurt! Serenity retaliated. Rini began to pound her little fists on the wall.

"I WANNA' GO! I WANNA' GO!" she screamed louder and louder. Vegeta stepped to Serenity and placed a kiss on her lips.

Think of it this way. If you let her go now… she'll see how dangerous it is. Then she won't even think about fighting… at least not until she's old enough. Vegeta said, looking at her. Serenity was silent as she thought about what he had said.

" Rini…." Rini quickly stopped her temper tantrum and rushed over to her mother with a big smile on her face.

"You can come with us…. Only if you promise me that you'll be careful and stay out of the way." Serenity said.

"I promise! Thank-you mommy!" Rini squealed as she jumped up and down before running out the room and down the hall. Serenity smiled and turned back to Vegeta.

"I hope you're right about this Vegeta." She whispered as she took a seat on the bed. She placed her hands over her mouth and began coughing hard. She gasped for air as she tried to stand to her feet, but then fell back on the bed.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Vegeta asked as he kneeled next to her. Serenity took a few deep breathes before shaking her head.

"Yeah… I'm alright." She gasped. Vegeta watched as drops of sweat began to develop on her face. Serenity sat on the bed for a little while longer before she gathered the strength to stand to her feet. Serenity walked to her dresser and pulled out the crescent moon wand from the drawer. She gripped the handle of the wand tightly and turned to Vegeta.

"I'm ready. Let' get this over with." She whispered. Vegeta watched as his wife slowly left the room and headed down the stairs to the living room, where everyone else was waiting. Everyone was silent as Serenity and Vegeta came into the room. The z- warriors were all ready to go and the senshi were all transformed.

"Serenity… are you okay?" Rei asked as she noticed her friend's fatigue. Serenity silently shook her head and headed out of the door to the front lawn. She levitated into the sky, followed by Vegeta, Radditz, Rini, Mirai, Goku, the senshi, and the others. The group flew towards the city in silence. Within minutes, they were flying over a completely destroyed city. They landed in the middle of a small site that was surrounded by fallen buildings and large pieces of debris.

"How could two androids do so much damage in less than a day?" Goku asked as he clenched his hands into fist in anger.

"Well Brother… it seems as if we missed a few." The group turned around and faced two people. One, a male, was in the air and looking down to the ground. The other, a blonde female, stood on top of a mountain of rubble and grinned down at them.

"It seems as if your right 18." The male android said. He landed next to the female android and continued to stare at Goku and others.

"Well 17… maybe we should do something about it." Android 18 said as she prepared a kill blast in her hands.

"How about this. I get rid of them and you finish up all the dirty work." 17 volunteered as he, too, prepared a ki ball in his hands.

"No fair brother! I want to get rid of them!" 18 said, jumping in front of her brother's face. The two sibling androids began to argue over who should be the one to kill the group of fighters.

"Enough! How about I solve this for you!" Goku yelled as he charged for android 17 and speared him in the stomach, sending him into an already falling building. The building completely collapsed as Goku waited in the air for the male android to return.

"Brother!" Android 18 yelled as she took flight into the air a few feet away from the saiyan-jin.

"Don't worry about me 18! I'll handle him! You handle the others!" 17 said as he slowly levitated into the air and met eye level to Goku.

"You're a fool for that human." 17 said as he prepared a ki blast and shot it at Goku. Goku dodged it and went for an all out, physical assault on the android.

The fight had begun.

"Since my brother is taking care of your friend, I guess I'll take care of the rest of you." 18 said. She held the palm of her hand out to the group and began firing ki blasts at them.

"I just wanna' get this over with." Makato yelled as she took flight into the air towards 18. She raised her staff and pointed it at the other woman.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She yelled as a large burst of thunder came from the staff and went into the android. 18 stood there as the sparks of lightning surrounded her body and shocked her. She was silent as the greenish colored sparks seem to disperse within 18's body. Android 18 grinned as the last of Sailor Jupiter's attack seemed to completely disappear. She then turned her gaze towards the Jupiter senshi and grinned at her.

"What the…!" Makato began but was cut of when 18's fist went straight into the senshi's stomach, sending her spiraling to the ground. (A/N: Sorry to make Jupiter seem so weak but I need to hurry up and get this chapter finished so I can get the others done! Don't hate me cuz' everyone else is gonna go down just as easily! cry)

"Jupiter!" Haruka screamed as the fighter hit the ground.

"Damn you!" Haruka yelled as she and the others flew into the air, charged for the android, and each sent their own attacks at her. Android 18 blocked And dodged each of the senshi's attacks and sent ones of he own. Within minutes the remaining senshi were on the ground next to Jupiter.

"Well… it was fun…sort of. But… I'm ready to end this." 18 grinned as she sent a large ki ball down towards the fallen senshi.

"NO!" Serenity yelled as she jumped in front of 18's attack and held up her crescent moon wand. The silver imperial crystal pulsated with power as it released a wave of silver energy, which formed a shield around her and the senshi.

"Well… it seems as if one of you still has a little fight left in her." 18 grinned as she watched Serenity deflect the attack. !8 began to send a barrage of attacks down to the group, trying to break the shield. Mirai glanced over to Serenity and saw her fall to her knees, yet she still managed to maintain the shield around everyone. She began breathing heavily as she gripped the wand tighter in her hands.

No…not now! Mirai thought as he clenched and unclenched his fists, still staring at Serenity.

"Serenity… are you okay?" Mirai yelled over to her. Serenity took a deep breath of air and increased the power of the shield.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just do me a favor and watch Rini…make sure she doesn't get hurt." The lunarian princess said between breaths. Mirai turned his attention from Serenity to Rini, who had took cover from the ki blast behind a rock.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she watched as her father took flight into the air towards Android 17 and Goku, who were still fighting.

"Hey Kakkarot…don't leave me out." Vegeta said as he joined Goku in his attempts of hitting Android 17. Goku sent a ki blast towards 17, which he dodged, causing him to loose a little concentration. Goku then kneed him in the stomach, making him keel over. Vegeta followed up by bringing his hands together to form a club and sent it to the back of Android 17's neck. 17 fell straight to the concrete ground, creating a large crater. Vegeta and Goku hovered above the crater, waiting for the Android to return.

"Get up you fool…We know you're not down for the count just yet." Vegeta said as he prepared a ki ball in the palm of his hand.

"Just give him a second Vegeta… he's probably thinking…." Before Goku could finish, 17 rose from the ground and was floating in front of the two saiyan-jins. His face was cast in shadow as he spoke.

"18 it's time to finish them off. I'm tired of these charades. I'm ready to end this." 17 said. Android 17 stopped her attempts at trying to break Serenity's shield and went to her brother's side. Serenity fell to the ground as the shield around her and the senshi fell.

"Come on…give us your best shot!" Goku said. 17 grinned as he raised both of his hand and began sending ki blasts towards Vegeta and Goku. As 17's attacks hit the ground, 18 landed on the ground and tip toed her way past everyone. Marai went over to Serenity and began helping her to her feet. The senshi were still on the ground, trying to get to their feet. Marai was completely unaware as 18 steeped behind him and knocked him down away from Serenity. Within seconds, 18 had the lunarian princess in her arms and was headed towards her brother.

"Enough 17!" Android 17 stopped his attempts on the two men and looked at his sister, who was hovering above everyone. She had her arm wrapped around Serenity's neck tightly, putting her in a choke hold.

"Surrender now earthlings or she dies." 18 said with a smile as she tightened her grasp around Serenity's neck. Vegeta looked up at the two females and began to laugh hysterically.

"You fool! You think you can hold Serenity captive like that? She'll have you begging for mercy in a matter of seconds." Vegeta said as he stared up at his wife and 18.

"No Vegeta…" Marai was back to his feet and he stood next to the saiyan-jin prince. "…she shouldn't be in this fight."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't seem any stronger than any of the other humans we've destroyed." 18 wrapped her hand around Serenity's neck and held out her body above everyone.

"No Vegeta…can't you sense it? Something is wrong." Goku said as he began to clench his hands into fists. Vegeta watched as Serenity brought her fingers to Android 18's hand and tried to break her grip. She continued to struggle, but 18 only tightened her grip. Vegeta finally sensed it. They were right. Serenity was different…she seemed weaker than normal.

"Vegeta…" Serenity breathed as she dropped her hands and fell unconscious. Vegeta balled his hands into fists and flew above everyone towards 18 and his unconscious wife.

"Let her go… and I just might spare your life." He whispered harshly. 18 grinned at the prince as she flew towards a cliff.

"No… I think I won't." She began to laugh.

"I'll say it one more time… let her go." Android 18 grinned as she held the princess over the cliff, which had rushing waters, sharp rocks, and an 80 foot fall below.

"Okay." 18 said bluntly as she let the unconscious lunarian princess fall from her grasp over the cliff.

"MOM!" Mirai yelled as he dove off the cliff after Serenity, leaving behind a trail of gold light.

"TRUNKS!" Rini yelled as she powered up and dove off the cliff as well.

"NO!" The senshi heard Vegeta yell as he, too, dove off the cliff in a burst of golden light.

"SERENITY!" Rei and Haruka yelled as they spread their wings getting ready to launch themselves over the cliff along with the others. They each were stopped by a firm hand on their shoulders. They looked up to see Radditz staring over the cliff.

"It's okay… they're fine." He said. Everyone looked up to see a super saiyan-jin Mirai fly to the top of the cliff, clutching a crying Rini in his arms. He was followed by Vegeta, who had gone super saiyan-jin as well. He held Serenity in his arms and landed on the ground next to Mirai and Rini, then powered down back to normal.

"Serenity." Vegeta called her name as he laid her on the ground. The senshi and z-warriors surrounded them.

"Mommy?" Rini whispered choking back tears as she kneeled next to her mother.

"The androids have escaped." Goku said as he made his way towards everyone.

"Damn the android Kakkarot!" Vegeta said impatiently, and he continued his attempts at trying to wake Serenity. He began tapping her cheeks lightly with his hands, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Serenity…wake up." He whispered. Vegeta looked at her pale face and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Mommy wake up…please." Rini said as she closed her eyes and began to cry. As she rubbed the tears from her eyes, she felt a hand stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Serenity staring at her with half open eye lids, giving her a weak smile.

"Mommy you're alright!" Rini cried as she hugged her mother tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Serenity whispered. Rini hugged her mother tighter as more tears began to flow from her eyes.

'I'm glad you're okay mommy…"Rini choked out. Vegeta brushed his thumb across Serenity's cheek as he stared at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Serenity shook her head slowly.

"I'm fine Vegeta. I just need a little….rest…" She whispered before falling back unconscious.

"Serenity…" Vegeta began to call her name again.

"She's out cold. Come on. We need to get her back to Capsule Corp. Now." Ami said as she checked Serenity's pulse. Vegeta shook his head and picked Serenity up off the ground.

"Let's go." He said as he flew into the air, tightening his grasp around Serenity's body.

"Come on Serenity… stay strong… for me." he whispered in her ear as Vegeta, the z-warriors, and the senshi headed back to Capsule Corporations.

* * *

The living room was tense with silence as everyone waited for any word from Bulma or Ami, who were both tending to Serenity in the other room. The senshi sat silently on the couch as they continued to look at one another in anticipation. Rei was being comforted and held by Radditz, who stared at the saiyan-jin prince. Vegeta was too worried to sit; He had been pacing back and forth in front of everyone for hours. Every now and then, he would take a glance at the door which his wife was behind, and then he'd take a glance at Mirai, who was staring blankly out of the window.

"Would you sit down Vegeta…you're getting me dizzy." Minako said impatiently. Vegeta stopped, looked at the senshi of Venus, and then continued pacing back and forth.

"Damn this… I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta suddenly burst out. He went to the door and was about to knock when it suddenly swung open. Ami stepped out and looked at everyone.

"How is she?" Mirai was the first to ask. Ami closed the door behind her and took a deep breathe.

"She's resting now. I have no idea what happened to her out there in battle. Bulma and I ran a few tests on her." Ami pulled out a small stack of papers and began to flip through them. "Most of her vital stats are normal. Her only abnormality is her heart beat. It's slow…slower than normal. But it's there. For now she'll be okay. Bulma and I are going to run a few more teats just to be sure." Ami said as she tried to sound a less worried as possible.

"Well… can we see her?" Rei asked. Ami looked up at everyone and shook her head.

"Of course… but only for a while. She needs to rest." Ami said. She opened the door behind her and allowed everyone to step inside. They saw Bulma standing next to a machine with a pad and pen in her hand. She scribbled down something and looked up at everyone and smiled.

"She's up." She whispered as s1he walked over to them. Everyone looked at Serenity, was lying in bed, hooked up to a number of machines. They surrounded her bed and looked at her.

"Princess?" Hotaru whispered. Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at everyone.

"Hi." She said hoarsely. Everyone smiled. Serenity saw a few tears began to form in the senshis' eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We're just glad you're okay…" Haruka said as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about me you guys. I'll be fine." She said as Vegeta came into view. She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little tired." She answered. "Where's Rini?"

"I put her to bed when we got home. She was so worried that I had to stay with her until she fell asleep. You gave her a scare back there. And me too." Vegeta whispered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. But I'm fine now." She said as she began to cough hard. She took in a deep breath of air. Ami came to her side.

"Alright… I know it's hard but it's time for everyone to leave. And Serenity… you need to get some rest." She said.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning Usagi." Makato called as she and the others left the room. Rei stopped in the doorway and looked at Vegeta, who stayed by the bed. She watched as he took a chair from the corner and placed it at Serenity's bedside.

"Vegeta…" she called. The saiyan-jin prince said nothing as he took a seat and took his wife's hand in his own.

"Don't worry Rei. He's fine. Besides… I don't think anyone can move him." Ami said as walked out and closed the room door after her and Rei. Vegeta looked at Serenity as he stroked her cheek. He stared at her intently. Serenity stared back at him and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." She smiled. He gave her another kiss on her forehead, then one on her hand.

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere tonight." He whispered. She looked at him.

"I know. You're here with me." She said as she rolled over to her sid3e and tried to go to sleep. Vegeta watched her as she got comfortable. He continued to stare at her as sleep took over. She was right, he thought. He wasn't going anywhere because he was with her, and that was exactly how it would stay.

A/N: Sucky ending but I' didn't know what else to put!


	17. Chapter 16

Broken Souls 16

A/N: Yeah… sorry for not updating in such a while…I've been…kinda busy!. But I hope none of the readers have given up on me! Please!We're almost done…few more chaps to go! Promise.

* * *

The soft beeping sounds of the machines hooked to Serenity stirred the saiyan-jin prince out of his deep slumber. He lifted his head from the bed and looked at his wife, expecting to be greeted with a smile like he had the previous morning. Vegeta let out a small sigh escape him as he found Serenity's eyes closed, seeing her chest rise and fall with every breathe she took. He stood to his feet, leaned over Serenity's bed, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Vegeta went down the hall into Rini's bedroom, only to find his daughter still in the bed covered with blankets. He then went across the hall into Trunks' room. He flicked on the light and found the small baby wide awoke in his crib. Vegeta went to his son, who gave him a small giggle of excitement as he reached for the man. Vegeta leaned down and scooped the baby in his arms and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to find no one in site, so he decided to head to the living room. Before he pushed the door open, the faint sound of voices met his ear, causing him to stop and stand by the door to listen.

"I'm still worried about Serenity." It was Minako.

"Vegeta is with her, He won't let anything happen to her." Rei replied back.

"Damn Vegeta! If you ask me, it's his fault she's in her condition now. If he hadn't had left…"

"Haruka please. Don't put the blame on Vegeta. He made a mistake by leaving…but nothing is his fault." Michiru said softly. Vegeta sighed as Trunks began tugging on his father's ear. What if it was his fault Serenity was sick?

"He's gotten much stronger. He's reached the legendary level like my brother. All he wants to do is protect the princess." Vegeta heard Radditz say. Al least someone understood his actions, even if they were wrong. Trunks began to form spit bubbles from his mouth.

"Guys…something's on my mind." Makato began. "It's Mirai. Did anyone else notice that he called Serenity "Mom" when that android chick dropped her?"

"I think we all heard it. But what does it mean?" ami questioned.

"It is because the Mirai we know is the Trunks of the present…in the future." Setsuna said, making everyone aware of her sudden presence. Vegeta stiffened and looked down at Trunks, who stared back with bright eyes.

"Are you telling me that Mirai is from the future?" Rei asked with a little confusion in her voice. Just as she asked, Vegeta heard Mirai enter the room full of girls.

"Good morning." He whispered. Everyone was silent. Vegeta finally entered the room, only to cause the tension to build even more.

"Mirai…we have a few questions to ask you, and we want straight answers. No more lies." Haruka said, coming face to face with the lavender haired young man.

"What are you talking about Ms. Haruka?" Mirai took a step back.

"We know who you are Trunks. Enough is enough. Tell us what you know." He turned to Setsuna, who had a hint of urgency in her voice. Mirai let out a deep sigh and bowed his head. Everyone could feel his energy increasing. A gold aura surrounded his body as he lifted his head to reveal the lunarian insignia that burned in his forehead. As Mirai's crescent moon glowed, Trunks' own crescent moon began to pulsate with power making Vegeta look down at him.

"My name is Trunks. I'm from the future…the son of Prince Vegeta and Princess Serenity, second heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo." Vegeta stared at the older Trunks.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Vegeta questioned as he placed Trunks on the floor, who began to crawl towards the others on all fours.

"In the future where I'm from, Vegeta, my father, is king. Rini, the first princess, and I. the first prince." Trunks allowed himself to return to his normal state, the lunarian birthmark disappearing from his forehead.

"But why are you here?" What is your purpose of coming back?" Vegeta continued to question.

"In the future, my family and the z-warriors were oblivious of the attack from the androids. We were unprepared when they attacked…nearly everyone was killed."

"And your mother? Was she killed by them?" Vegeta's voice was growing faint. Trunks lowered his head.

"No. My mother wasn't killed. She died a few months after the first android attack." Vegeta automatically knew what was the cause of death… it was taking place as they spoke.

"This is why I came back. I wanted to warn everyone so they'd be able to fight back. And possibly give my mother a second chance of life." Vegeta watched as Trunks reached down and picked up his baby self, who had managed to crawl to his feet.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Something's wrong with mommy!" Vegeta was snapped out of his stupor by the frantic voice of his daughter from upstairs. He and the others rushed to Serenity's room. Rini was on the floor, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mommy!" She cried as she listened to her mother's coughs.

"Rini… I'm alright." She choked as she began coughing harder, bringing her hand to her mouth. When she removed it, she noticed that her own blood covered her hand. Seeing this, Rini stood to her feet, unable to hold the tears, and dashed past everyone out the room.

"Watch out." Everyone heard Bulma say as she made her way to the princess. Vegeta stood still as she watched Bulma inject Serenity with a few needles. Serenity's coughing began t cease as she laid back down on the bed, clutching her chest.

"Bulma…Bulma…if mommy's sick give her this. Trunks said it would work and make her better." Rini had returned with a small bottle clutched in her small hand. She handed it to Bulma. She glanced at Trunks, who nodded in confirmation. It was the cure to save Serenity's life.

Everyone was silent with anticipation as they watched Bulma connect the bottle to the I.V tube that was connected to Serenity's arm. The clear liquid began to flow from the bottle into Serenity.

"It's done. If it's what you say Trunks, it should start working soon." Serenity began to breathe steadily as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Guys…we need to leave her be for a while. We need to see it's going to work."

"It will Bulma. It will" Trunks said reassuringly before walking out the room with the smaller Trunks in his arms.

"Come on Rini. I'll make you something to eat. Let your mom get some rest." Bulma said, grabbing the little girls hand as she stifled her sobs. Everyone cleared out the room, leaving Vegeta alone next to Serenity's bed. He wasn't leaving her. He made that mistake before…he wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

"Brother…you've been quiet since our battle with the humans. What are you thinking?" Android 18 asked her twin, who had been mesmerized by the appearance of the setting sun. The two androids had been staying in the forest since they had fled form the battle with the z-warriors. 

"Those humans we fought were stringer than the others we killed before they arrived. Dr. Gero never mentioned we would be running into them" 17 let out a sigh as his cold stare turned to his blonde-haired sister.

"Well you know brother, our creator is an old man. He must have forgotten to mention we would have actual combat. But you know how Dr. Gero is…he would've told…"18 was interrupted by 17.

"But he didn't 18. Why do you think he would fail to mention such an important factor in out mission? Why wouldn't he prepare us for them… no matter how weak they seemed?" 17's voice was distant.

"I don't know Brother. I don't know." 17 lifted himself into the air.

"Then let's find out."

* * *

After flying for a few hours, Androids 17 and 18 landed on the side of a mountain. 

"Brother…I truly think Dr. Gero made an honest mistake. Don't do anything drastic." 18 advised.

"Shut up 18." He barked coldly as she pressed the palm of his left hand against the rock wall. The area under his hand flashed red the green as they heard the clinking sounds or a computer. A piece of the rock wall in front of them slid open revealing a semi-dark laboratory. As the androids stepped inside, a different number of machines were seen and heard.

"Dr. Gero!" 17 called impatiently.

"Ahhh my children. You've finally returned. Did you enjoy your mission?" Both androids turned to see a short, old-grey-haired man standing behind them. He was rubbing his hands together, looking at his creations expectantly.

"Dr. Gero my brother is having a misunderstanding…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us of fighters old man!" Android 17 asked impatiently, cutting his sister's sentence off.

"Oh… so you did run into earth's protectors did you? And you managed to escape alive! Well…impressing. They must not be as powerful as I assumed." Dr.Gero walked past the two siblings towards his group of machines.

"Professor, are you telling me you knew they would come fight us?" 18 asked somewhat confused.

"But of course dear child. That's why I sent you. I was hoping they would come. Now I understand their little abilities and strength." Before Dr. Gero could continue talking, Android 17 formed a ki blast in his hand and had it directly in his face.

"Are you saying you used us old man?"

"Oh no my son. I haven't used you just yet. You're meant to serve a greater purpose than helping me identify my enemy. Both of you are. You're going to be part of my greatest creation." Dr. Gero gave them a sly grin.

'What are you talking about?" 18 asked. She was now furious as she, too, aimed a ki blast for her creator. Dr. Gero's grin widened as he stepped to large circular machine. He pressed a single button, causing a large green liquid filled capsule to appear in the machine's center.

"What is that?" 17 asked. Floating in the green liquid was a reptile looking creature, his eyes were closed and his long tail was rapped around his waist.

"His name is Cell children. He is not quite complete unfortunately. No not yet. That's where the two of you come in. Once he makes you two apart of him, he'll be unstoppable." Dr. Gero said as he began to laugh hysterically.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CREATED US TO HAVE US DESTROYED!" 17 said as he lunged forward and gripped the doctor by his collar. 17 didn't notice that Dr. Gero had managed to press another button on the machine, which caused the green liquid to drain from Cell's capsule imprisonment.

"What are you doing old man!" 17 yelled as he watched the glass of the capsule lower and disappear. Cell's eyes opened as he stepped foot onto the cold floor, his body dripping of the green liquid he was just surrounded by.

"Cell…there. There is your needed nourishment. Go! Become the unstoppable! " Cell's eyes darted from the professor to the androids, who were slowly backing towards the entrance of the laboratory. Cell began to slowly make his was to his prey, his tail whipping about behind him.

"No! We will not be used!" 17 yelled as he and his sister began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at the green creation, which he deflected and sent into the machines, causing them to burst into flames. As the androids tried to fight cell off, the laboratory began to become engulfed in flames.

"Come Cell! Destroy them !" Cell lowered his eyes at his creator before sending the tip of his tail into the chest of Dr. Gero.

"You will not control and demand me old man." Cell whispered harshly. DR. Gero's body slid off the tip of Cell's tail and fell with a thud to the floor, his blood slowly covering it.

Androids 17 and 18 watched in horror as Cell whipped his tail around him, splattering the blood of the dead doctor into the now roaring fire.

"Now…where was I." Cell whispered as he continued his advance on the androids. He whipped his tail around in a circle, which caused the androids to be thrown into the wall.

"17! Get up! We have to run! He's too strong!" 18 said as she stood to her feet holding her now bleeding arm.

"Come on!" 17 yelled as he pushed his sister to the side, dodging a ki blast cell created.

"Don't worry. I will have you apart of me!" Cell was now standing above them, a ki blast in his hands.

"No! NEVER!" 18 yelled as she kicked Cell in the stomach, causing the ki blast in his hands to fly into the main computer, which then explodes. Within seconds, the entire laboratory exploded, the androids barely able to escape.

"Brother…" 18 whispered as she crawled on the ground next to him. Both of them acquired a few scrapes and bruises but managed to survive.

"!7… I don't think we can handle him alone." 17 wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dr.Gero is dead, the laboratory is destroyed, and now there's a monster on the loose." 17 said as he looked at 18.

"We're going to need help." He whispered as he stared into the continuing flames before them. 18 already understood what he was implying as she, too, turned her gaze to the fire. Though it wasn't clear, both of them were sure they saw the shadow of Cell's body through the flames before it completely disappeared.

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi sat on the couch of the living room watching Gohan as he played with his little brother Goten on the floor. Every now and then, Goku took a glance a Vegeta, who was staring silently out the window, his mind on completely different matters. The sailor senshi were scattered about the room; they were all to worried about Serenity to start a conversation. Rini was preoccupied with baby Trunks, she as well trying to get hr mind off of her ailing mother. Everyone's head turned when they heard Trunks enter the room. He took a seat on the floor next to Rini and his baby self. 

"You know Trunks… you turned out different that I would've thought." Rei said breaking the now unbearable silence.

"What do you mean?"

'Every time I look at you… baby you I mean.., I though you would end up like Vegeta. But it's obvious you take after your mom…always calm in hard times." She explained as she buried her head into Radditz's arm. Trunks gave the mars senshi a smile before he turned to his smaller self and watched him become entranced with his toes. He never knew how innocent he had been when he was younger.

'Trunks stop that…"Rini whispered. Trunks looked down at his older sister.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Not you…Chibi…" She said as she stopped her little brother from forcing his toes in his mouth.

"Chibi? It's cute." Minako smiled at the name given to baby Trunks to stop any confusion. Big trunks heard Rini let out a small sigh. Everyone could see that she and Vegeta were taking her sickness the hardest.

'Cheer up sis'. Mom has the medicine… she'll be better in no time." He gave her a small smile before standing up.

'I'll be back.." Trunks whispered before heading upstairs. He made his way to Serenity's room, opened the door and slipped inside. He took the chair Vegeta was in earlier and brought it closer to his mother. He sat down and stared at the beautiful woman for a few moments before reaching out his hand and taking hers in his.

"Mom…" whispered. He closed is eyes and rested his forehead on the hand.

"Mom pleases… I need you to pull through this. Not just for the senshi, dad or Rini. But for me too. I need you now more than ever. I want to be able to group up knowing who you are in the future. Please mom… Please pull through this." As he spoke , warm tears began to flow down the side of his face. He took a deep breath and gripped her hand tighter, hoping it would let her know that he was there. He took one last glance at his mother before he stood up and let her hand go. He was about to lean down and gives her a kiss on the forehead until he felt something. It was a familiar energy that he felt before, but it was somewhat weaker.

No, not now. Trunks thought as he rushed out the door and down the stairs, straight out the back door into the backyard. The others were already outside, surrounding whatever had grasped their attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Trunks heard Vegeta say angrily as he went into a fighting stance. Trunks made his way to the front and immediately saw what had everyone on a sudden edge. Standing in front of everyone's angry gaze was android 18. Her arm was covered in blood and her face had many scratches. She was holding up Android 17, who had somehow fallen unconscious. She was breathing hard as she spoke.

"We need your help. You and the whole are in danger Please…" Her legs began to give way from under her. "…help us." She said before she dropped her brother on the grass and fell unconscious next to him.

* * *

Okay… I promise to start updating again…this and TAINTED, I will try to have done before June rolls around! OKAY! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOWWW! 

Yours forever,

Vegeta'sgurl89


	18. Chapter 17

Like I said…don't want to let any reader's down so here we go.

**Broken Souls: Chapter 17**

Everyone stood around the living room with a thick silence between them.

"We shouldn't have helped them." Rei mumbled under her breathe as she looked at the other senshi.

"They were pretty beat up though. What could have happened to them?" Goku interjected. The Z-warriors continued with their silence.

"If you ask me... this is nothing but a trap and we're all playing right into it" Haruka said slamming a fist onto the counter top.

"Chill Haruka… I don't know…Maybe they really did change? How and why is a different story." Bulma said with a sigh. Mirai Trunks remained silent during the entire conversation.

This hadn't happened in the future. He didn't know what to believe.

"So future boy…what do we do know?" Vegeta said somewhat harshly to his son of the future. Mirai stared at him and let out a sigh.

"I honestly don't know." He whispered somewhat embarrassed. Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

Pathetic, he thought as he left the other and retreated upstairs towards his bedroom. He opened the door to see Serenity sleeping peacefully. He took a chair and placed it next to her bed, just as he had done numerous times before. Taking her hand, he sat in the seat and stared at her beauty. Her health had somewhat returned. Her breathing became normal once again and her temperature had fallen. Vegeta removed a few strands of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

'Come on onna.' Vegeta tried to telepathically reach her. No answer. He let out a sigh as he heard a knock at the door.

"What?" Vegeta said harshly. Mirai poked his head into the room.

"How is she?" he questioned. Vegeta did not answer. Instead he gave Mirai a glare that sent a chill down his spine.

"Vegeta…Dad…" Mirai began but was interrupted by a scream from the other room. Vegeta and Mirai dashed out of the room and down the hall to where Bulma had the androids resting.

"What the hell..." Vegeta began but noticed what the commotion was about.

'What were you trying to do to me human?" Android 17 had a firm grip on Bulma's neck. His sister held a ki blast in her hand. The Z-warriors and senshi were all on the offensive, just in case they had to battle, even if it was inside the Capsule Corp.

"Okay calm down." Bulma said in between breathes of air. "I just came to check on you and your sister."

"Put her down!!" Goku demanded. "How dare you come to our home and start trouble. You wanted our help didn't you?" The androids looked from themselves to the senshi and Z-warriors. 18 relinquished her ki ball and 17 dropped the blue haired woman to the floor.

"We're no longer a threat to you." 17 said silently.

"Damn right you are!" Vegeta said somewhat angrily. It just angered him as he remembered how the handled Serenity.

"No… Cell is." 18 concluded.

"Cell?" Mirai questioned.

"Do you know who she's talking about Mirai?" Rei asked. The lavender haired man shook his head.

"You wouldn't. No one would. He was a secret creation of Dr.Gero. We didn't even know of his existence. We then found out that cell needs us to gain the full potential of his power. If he gets us… He'll become unstoppable." 18 explained.

"So where is he?" Goku questioned.

"DADDY!! COME HERE!!!" Rini screamed at the top of her longs from the living room. Vegeta rushed down the stairs followed by everyone else. Rini had her face glued to the t.v. "What's that?"

Everyone stared into the screen at what she was pointing at. The re was an emergency broadcast of the city. Above it, a figure was firing ki blast in every direction. He looked like a green, scaly lizard, with a long pointed tail. A devilish grin was spread across his face as he listened to the screams of the innocent people, which seemed to feed his desire for destruction.

"That's him. That's cell." 18 mumbled under her breathe.

"Damn it! If we don't get out there he's gonna' destroy the entire city." Goku tried to hold back his anger, but everyone felt his ki begin to rise.

"Well then there's no point in us just waiting here now is there." Goku said as he powered up and lifted himself into the air.

"Bulma watch the kids for us please." Rei said as she and the other girls powered into the sailor senshi. The Z-warriors followed Goku. All except Vegeta and Mirai, who both had a doubtful look on their faces.

"Daddy…Trunks..." Rini's soft voice was full of concern.

"Don't worry boys." I'll watch over her for you. Mirai gave her a small smile and blasted off into the air.

"You better. If anything happens to her I will kill you." Vegeta whispered harshly. Bulma just glared at him.

"Would you just stop being a tough guy for one minute? You know she'll be safe here. Now go. The others will need you help." Bulma said, giving him a small smile. Vegeta just glared at her. He gave Rini a small kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck Daddy. I'll watch mommy" Rini whispered. Vegeta gave her a small smile before he, too, followed the team into the sky.

Within minutes the Saiyan-jin prince found that he'd caught up with the others. Within second the group of fighters found themselves in the city, the one known as cell hovering above them.

"Hey androids… how strong is he exactly?" Goku asked but before he could get an answer a large ki blast had blown them all to the ground.

"We have newcomers now do we. And look... They saved me the trouble of finding my siblings." Cell said with a demonic laugh.

"Damn.. should have seen that one coming" Rei said as she flew up into the air, followed by her husband. She sent an attack towards him, but he deflected it into the sky. Cell let out another monstrous laugh. In an Instant, Cell had caught hold of Rei's Wings and spun her, finally sending her crashing into a building.

"Rei! Are you okay?" Minako nearly cried, running to her friend's aid.

"Yea I'm fine." She said, brushing off her wings and sailor fuku.

"Let's kick his ass!" Haruka yelled as she to attempted an attack. The battle had begun.

Everyone began to send a barrage of attacks towards the reptilian android. He blocked every attack sent towards him.

"Damn! We can't get a hit in." Radditz sneered.

"Well maybe we need to step this game up…" Goku said as he powered up. A gold aura surrounded his body as his hair turned blonde and eyes turned baby blue. Super Saiyan-jin Goku stormed towards Cell and delivered a punch to his abdomen. Mirai and Vegeta transformed as well, and they, too, sent their own fist flying into Cell's tough skin. Their blows made Cell double over. The sailor senshi again attempted their own attacks again on the android. They hadn't noticed that Android 17 and 18 had also joined the fight as they began firing ki blasts at Cell.

"You morons…Do you really think you can defeat me?" Cell taunted as he lashed his tail forwards. "No one can stop me from gaining my complete power?" He then charged for the androids and sent them spiraling into the concrete.

"Don't let him take them!!!" Mirai yelled as he charged for the android. The young man sent a ki blast towards Cell, causing the android to drop android 18 to the ground. He turned towards Mirai.

"Damn It! Leave Me BE!!!!" Cell raised his scaly hand and sent a beam of energy towards the man.

"Mirai!!!!" He heard a voice yell as he fell to the cement. A sharp pain went through his right arm as he pressed his hand against his shoulder. He felt a warm substance coat his hand, looked, and saw his own blood.

"Damn…" Mirai mumbled as he stood to his feet slowly.

"You okay brat?" Mirai looked up to see Vegeta standing above him. He shook his head slowly, acknowledging that he was fine. It was the first time he had called him something other that weakling.

"Watch out!" The two men heard the senshi yell as the androids' body came crashing into the earth next to them. Once the dust cleared, everyone could see a trickle of blood fall from their mouths.

"Damn…we're getting murdered out here." Goku said as he landed next to Vegeta and Mirai.

"No..it's those damn androids. They're useless to us out here. They might as well allow the green blob to get rid of them. If he doesn't I will. They're in my way." Vegeta grunted as he nodded his head towards the two, who slowly began to get up.

"Brother… we're powerless against him. We won't win." Android 18 said to her twin as she watched the senshi and z-warriors fire attack after attack at Cell. And every single one didn't leave a mark.

'I've had enough of this!" Celled bellowed and slashed his long pointed tail around and sent the warriors flying to the ground.

"I'm done here.." Cell whispered. With that he went charging for the androids. With one blow to the head, both siblings were knocked unconscious. Cell threw each of them onto his shoulder and blasted off.

"NO!! DAMN IT!!" Goku screamed getting ready to take of.

"Kakkarot! There's nothing we can do for them now. None of us are in any condition to fight anymore" Vegeta said placing a hand on the saiyan-jin's shoulder. Goku turned to look at everyone else. They were all exhausted from the fight. The senshi were covered in their own blood, the Z-warriors covered in bruises and scratches.

"We need to go back to the house and rethink this." Mirai said. He was tightly clutching his shoulder attempting to slow the blood flow from his open wound. Reluctantly, everyone got up and made their way back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Goku…Vegeta….what happened." Bulma asked with an astonished look once they had returned to the house. They all looked defeated as they sauntered into the large living room and threw their bodies into couches, sofas and chairs.

"That was horrible. How could we have been defeated so easily?!" Radditz nearly growled as he sent a fist through the wall, leaving a large hole.

"Hey mister…I don't think you pay any mortgage to destroy this house!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen. Vegeta only let out a small grunt as he headed upstairs towards his wife and child. When he entered the room he found Rini balled up in the bed near her mother, small snores emitting from her. Vegeta picked up the little girl into his arms and took her to her own room and put her in bed. Once he returned, he did nothing but stare at his wife. He watched as her chest rose and fall with each breathe she took. He took a seat next to her.

"Damn Serenity…What's going on with you." Vegeta whispered into her hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come back to me." A small light caught Vegeta's attention from within Serenity's drawer. Confused, he slid the small drawer open allowing Serenity's wand to slowly float into the air. The Silver Imperial Crystal began to glow brighter and brighter, pulsating with power

"Vegeta…" Serenity's soft voice met his ears. He snapped up, and grabbed her hand, bringing it close to his chest.

"Vegeta…" Her voice was a little bit louder now. Her eyes were still closed, yet she still called out his name.

"Serenity, I'm right here. I'm right here next to you." Vegeta whispered as her grip around his hand tightened. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she began to wriggle in bed.

"Serenity!" Vegeta now had a hold of her shoulders now, trying to shake her completely awake. He felt her ki began to rise as he watched the making of a ewhite aura surround her body.

"It hurts Vegeta. Help Me." She cried as the light around her grew stronger. He hair began to flow wildly around her, as if the wind blew fiercely through it.

"NO!" Vegeta recognized what was happening. Somehow, the lunarian princess was tapping into her power. Electric sparks began to generate around her, causing the vampire prince to take a few steps back from his wife.

"Daddy? What's wrong with mommy?" Vegeta turned to see Rini standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Rini get out of here!" Vegeta yelled as he watched Serenity's golden-blonde hair turne completely silver. The sparks around her body seemed to grow stronger.

"Daddy…I'm scared." Rini began to cry. Vegeta quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter protecting her from the fearful sight of her mother, and turned back to face Serenity.

"Serenity!" Vegeta yelled, trying to get the lunrian back to her senses. She was completely gone. Her body had lifted itself from the bed and was now floating in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Rei asked running up the stairs with the rest of the senshi. Her question was answered when she and the others felt a large bolt of Serenity's electricity runnin through their bodies, sending them to the wall. They all slumped to the floor unconscious. The aura around Serenity seemed to grow brighter, as if it were radiating not only the power within herself nut also the power of the Imperial Crystal.

With one last burst of energy, a blinding, white light filled the room. Once it subsided, Vegta looked only to find his wife gone, completely vanished from the room.

"Serenity..?" He whispered, placing Rini back onto the floor. He stood in the middle of the room where she had jut been.

Serenity? SERENITY? Vegeta mentally yelled, trying to reach her telepathically. Nothing. Her mental barrier had been put up. Vegeta fell to his knees, feeling as though His heart felt as though it hap been ripped out of his chest. He stared at the full moon, which was directly out of the window.

"Where are you? Serenity…"


	19. Chapter 18

Hey… I'm at school right now so if it takes a while for me to update it's cuz I'm a little preoccupied….. so... I'm working on it!!!!!!!!

**Broken Souls Chapter 18**

A small knock woke Vegeta from his quiet slumber.

"Daddy?" Rini's soft voice met the saiyan-jin prince's ears as he opened his eyes to see his daughter entering his bedroom. She walked towards his bed and rubbed her eyes as if she had been crying. Vegeta turned towards the clock and noticed it read 2:00am.

"Daddy? Where is mommy?" Vegeta sat up in his bed, unable to answer the small girl's question. "Is she okay?"

Vegeta motioned for the girl to get into the bed with him. She did as told, and Vegeta wrapped his arms around his now crying daughter.

"She's fine Rini. She'll be back soon." He slowly rocked her back to sleep. Once Vegeta herd the soft snores emitting from the girl, he carefully laid her on the bed and went to Trunks' room. The infant lay wide awake in his crib, occupying himself with a stuffed teddy bear. Vegeta picked up the small boy in his arms and took him downstairs. The living room and kitchen was completely empty as he wandered into the backyard. Vegeta looked down at his son who was now staring at the crescent moon fixed in the night sky. Trunks reached his little fist into the sky as if to grab the moon and hold it close to him, as if he knew he had a connection to the mystic orb. Vegeta hugged Trunks a little tighter.

"I miss her too…" he breathed. "I miss her too."

"Where could she have gone?" Rei asked running her hands through her raven hair. Radditz wrapped his arms around Rei and held her tightly. Like the Mars senshi, the other senshi had taken Serenity's disappearance hard. Mirai Trunks sulked in a corner, unsure of what to think or of what to do.

How could this happen? Mirai thought as he balled his hand into a fist. The Z-warriors all were settled in the living room, everyone keeping to themselves, some watching television, others staring into the empty voids of their minds. Vegeta stared out the window and watched as Rini played with the other children in the backyard.

"DAMN! WHERE IS SHE!" Haruka yelled, punching her first into the wall leaving a small whole. The lunarian princess had been gone for nearly three days, and no one still had any clue as to where she coul have gone.

"There's no point in showing anger, it won't change anything. Serenity will come back on her own time. When she's ready." Vegeta mumbled reluctantly. The Uranus senshi turned towards the saiyan-jin and grapped him by the collar of his shirt.

"Haruka calm down!" Minako yelled, jumping to her feet from the couch. Her yell caught everyone else's attention.

"What do you care Vegeta? Do you even care is the question? You've done so much to her… I don't know how could she even love you." Haruka stared into the onyx eyes of Vegeta. He only stared back to see the senshi's rage. Vegeta placed a firm hand on Haruka's.

"Don't you dare question my love for your princess." It was all Vegeta said as he tore himself from the senshi's grip.

"Guy's I'm sure Serenity is fine." Goku said stepping in between the two fighters. "Besides, we can't worry about that right now." Goku said and nodded towards the t.v. Everyone turned their attention to the screen and realized what Goku had meant by his words. In the middle of the screen a greenish creature floated in the air. The figure seemed to be striking fear into the hearts of the city people as he sent ki blast after ki ballast towards them.

"Is that Cell?" Mirai jumped to his feet and stared at the television set. It was indeed the green android, but his form had changed somewhat. He had more of a human form now, yet her still had the powerful tail swinging menacingly behind him.

"Damn.. he's changed… I think…I think.." Mirai began.

"Isn't it obvious…He's at his full power. We thought he was strong before. We may not be able to stop him now." Goku said, is voice somewhat shaky.

"So does that mean you're giving up." Vegeta advanced towards everyone. They stood silent in the room. Vegeta seemed to grow angrier at their silence.

"You're supposed to be warriors? You're all weaklings. How dare you call yourselves earth's protectors when you all coward at the first sign of a strength that possibly surpasses your own." Vegeta growled in disbelief. He walked outside and transformed into a super saiyan-jin. He then turned back to the others, who still stood in the house full of trepidation.

"Bulma, watch my brats while I'm gone." He then turned to the rest of the fighters "If you join me or not it's your choice. I'm going to fight." With that the prince took off into the air. As he speed up to the city, he suddenly felt a wide range of kis behind him. He glanced back to see the senshi transformed, the z-warriors, and Goku and Mirai in their super saiyan-jin forms, following him closely. Vegeta sped up. Within minutes everyone founds themselves in a nearly abandoned city.

"Damn…should've given us our pep talk a little earlier… I think we're to late." Goku said as he hovered to the ground and landed.

"My friends… nice to see you again.I've missed you since our last meeting." Everyone turned to see the new cell floating above them. A small grin played his lips as he crossed his arms over his armored chest. He slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of the warriors.

"It's time we stopped you Cell. We won't let you destroy our home anymore." Goku said as he powered up again, sending another surge of power through his body. He prepared a ki blast in his hands. Cell only laughed.

"You want to battle me again? Just to be defeated like the last time. You are all crazy." He continued to laugh hysterically.

"No more waiting!!!" Makato yelled as she sent her fist flying into the check of the newly transformed android. The rest of the senshi charged in behind the senshi of Jupiter. The fight had begun once again. The senshi all sent a barrage of attacks towards the green android who only deflected their attacks.

"Imbeciles." Hr said as he sent a wave of energy from his body, sending the sailor senshi flying off of him to the ground. Before he could regain his composure, the Z warriors charged for the android their ki raised.

(A/N: okay guys, I have to get this chapter over with so that the final chaps can be installed. I saved the best for last lol. But I have to make everyone see, super weak right now okay…. Don't hate me please:-( As you can see I feel much pain in doing this…)

As they fought, dust covered them, making it hard to follow blow for blow they delivered.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" the senshi heard Cell yell. Through the smoke all they could make out was a large ki blast that engulfed cell and the z- warriors. Within seconds it exploded. Once the dust settled, the senshi were able to make out the form of a single figure floating above them. Cell. Below him all the z- warriors laid unconscious.

"I'm finished with you." Cell mumbled. He laced his arm in front of him palm raised, gathering energy for the ultimate ki blast.

"NOOO!" the senshi yelled as they sent attacks toward the android, which only became engulfed into cells attack, which was still growing.

"Die…" he said as he lifted his arm, ready to release it. Before it could be done, Cell saw a silver light flash directly in from of him. Somewhat startled, he looked around. Dismissing the minor distraction, he turned his attention once again to the fallen fighters of earth.

"Leave them alone." Cell heard a voice whisper harshly. Before he could turn around, a sharp pain went up his right arm. When he grabbed his arm, he'd noticed he no longer had his hand which carried the ki blast he was intended to release. He looked at his severed arm bewildered and somewhat shaken, letting a large scream fill the quiet air.

"Where are you?!" he said, turning about wildly.

"You're battle is no longer with them Cell. Now it's my turn." Cell looked above him to see Serenity above him, her piercing aqua-marine eyes staring straight into his, her multi-colored hair blowing wildly in the wind. In her hand she held cell severed hand, which was covered in his blood.

"Who the hell are you?"

Serenity let Cells limb drop from her hand to the ground. She griped the crescent moon wand tightly. Cell could feel her ki rise, the crescent moon appeared to be burning on her forehead now.

Down below, everyone awoke because they felt the tremendous surge of energy. Vegeta slowly got to his feet, and looked up to see his wife standing directly in front of Cell.

"Serenity." He heard Minako yell, which drew the attention of the other senshi, who let out gasps of surprise. Vegeta continued to stare somewhat bewildered. Was it really her he was staring at? Ha she grown so much power that even made him shiver? He and the others watches as the white aura around Serenity body glowed brighter and brighter, slowing turning silver. Her hair slowly began to turn completely silver, her eyes doing the same. In her hand, the silver imperial crystal in the crescent moon wand began to react to her power, glowing brightly. Serenity allowed the wand to drift from her hand out in front of her. The wand began to spin wildly as the glow form the crystal engulfed the small wand. Once the light subsided, in its place stood a long bladed sword. In the blade was engraved markings and the crystal embedded within the hilt of the sword. Serenity reached out her hand and allowed the sword to fall into it. She gripped the hilt tightly as the light from her aura reflected off of the sharp blade. Serenity, now completely transformed, held the sword close to her.

Her eyes turned back to the confused android.

"Cell…. I am your destroyer." Serenity whispered before sending her knee into sell stomach. He knelt over from the blow, and Serenity gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands and sent it flying into Cells back, driving him into the rocks below. Serenity twirled the blade in her hand a little as she slowly drifted towards him. Everyone watched in awe as their princess basically man-handled the droid. Compared to cell, Serenity's power was extraordinary, even fearful. They watched as Serenity picked cell from the ground by his hand, With one kick she sent the droid flying into the air once again, but this time she quickly caught up with him, and sent him back into the ground. Before he could make contact, she sent him into the air again. With her speed, the only thing everyone else could make put was a silver blur knocking Cell back and forth in the air.

Finally she allowed the limp figure of cell to fall to the ground.

"Just as you have tortured my loved ones, I have tortured you. I'm done with you." Serenity's voice was cold as she threw him into the air following him. She held the sword out in from of her blade extended out, allowing cell body to fall directly on top of the blade, covering it in his blood. Serenity drove the blade deeper into his flesh as Cell let put a small moan.

"Damn you." He choked out, blood seeping from the side of his mouth. Serenity just stared down at him with her piercing eyes. She began to prepare a ki blast in her hand.

"I've had enough of you." She said. With that she released the large energy blast directly in front of her. It engulfed cell body and exploded. Cell was finished.

Serenity stood there for a moment, staring at the sword. She turned to look at the fighters, who all stood in shock at the fact that she finished Cell of so easily. Vegeta caught her eyes. A small innocent smile spread across her lips.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." She whispered softly. With that the sword dropped from her grasp, her eyes closed, and she began to fall.

"Serenity!" Vegeta nearly yelled as he went to catch her before she hit the ground. He landed and looked down at his wife. Her hair turned back to its normal blonde with black and silver highlight. Her breathing was somewhat heavy, but in all, she seemed to just be sleeping. The senshi and Z-warriors stood close to him, examining the lunarian princess.

"How did the wand transform into this?" Ami asked somewhat bewildered as she held Serenity's sword in her hand. Her hand moved over the marking, the blade, and finally the crystal embedded within the hilt.

"We can find that out later. We need to get back. Serenity needs her rest." Goku said, staring down at Vegeta who was moving wisps of hair from her face. Vegeta held Serenity tightly to him as they made their way back to Capsule Corp…. He would never let her go.


	20. Chapter 19

GUYS!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!! I hope you haven't given up on me. I've become preoccupied with the college life of midterms, schoolwork, etc. And I'll admit, it's so much that it has taken me from my writing.

**Broken Souls 19**

"Serenity… Serenity..." Serenity woke up from her peaceful slumber and stared into the clear blue sky above her. She got to her feet and finally realized that she had been outside... right outside of Capsule Corp. She looked around and moved a few strands of her hair from her face. The wind blew softly. It was so peaceful.

"Serenity..." a soft female voice whispered behind her. She turned around to see Selenity behind her, a small across her lips, arms outstretched.

"Mother… I've missed you" Serenity said walking into the arms of the lunarian queen, hugging her tightly.

"And I've missed you Serenity. I'm so proud of you and what you've become. You've saved the world." Selenity looked down at her daughter, still holding her tightly.

"Thank you mother. But I couldn't have done it without my family and friends. You know that." Serenity said looking into her mother's pale blue eyes. She released herself from her mother's hold. "Why are you here?"

Selenity let out a small sigh as she looked at her daughter.

"My daughter. You've saved everyone here on earth. But now I need you to save me."

Serenity gave her a confused look.

"Save you? From what? You look perfectly fine. You're in the other world now mother, you're safe." Serenity grabbed her mother's hands and held him close to her.

"Serenity... you don't understand. Something no someone has taken me from this other world. They have me trapped in their own realm… and I don't know how to get out." Selenity stepped away from her daughter and closed her eyes.

"Who has you?! Where are you?!" Serenity grabbed her mother's shoulders. Selenity shook her head.

"I can't tell... I don't have that knowledge. I'll come to you my daughter. I'll come to you." Selenity whispered before Serenity's rolled to the back of her head consuming her into darkness.

"Serenity…" Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see Vegeta looking down at her. A small smile spread her lips.

"Hey…." She whispered softly. Vegeta grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"You had me worried." Vegeta whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I had myself worried. I didn't know I could have such power." She said allowing Vegeta to slip into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I did…. It just took a while for you to tap into it." Serenity nodded her head and placed a kiss one Vegeta's lips. She let out a small sigh as she snuggled deeper into Vegeta's embrace.

I didn't mean to have you worried Vegeta. she said mentally as he tightened his grip around her.

Silence onna. It's alright. You're alright now. That's all that matters. With that said, Serenity's mind then wandered to the dream she had just awakened from. Could her mother really be in trouble?

Do you think she is? Vegeta's voice came to her mind. She had forgotten she no longer had her mental block up.

"I don't know….." Serenity said softly, somewhat worried.

Vegeta got to his feet. He pulled Serenity to her feet as well and hugged her tightly.

"We can worry about that later. I'm sure everyone is still worried about you downstairs."

Serenity and Vegeta made their way downstairs towards the kitchen. Vegeta placed a firm hand on Serenity's lower back and gently pushed her forward.

"Hey guys." Serenity gave a weak smile to the sailor senshi and z-warriors as she descended down the stairs into the kitchen. Everyone's attention was drawn to the lunarian princess.

"Serenity!!" The senshi ran to her side and hugged her gently.

"Mommy!!!" Serenity heard Rini squeal with delight as she ran into her mother's arms. "I missed you!!!"

Serenity smiled and hugged her daughter tightly placing a kiss on her cheek. A small gurgle met Serenity's ears. She turned and saw Bulma holding Trunks in her arms. The small child was reaching his small arms out towards her, nearly jumping out of Bulma's arms. Serenity smiled at her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"I missed you little man…" Serenity smiled.

"Glad to have you back princess." Radditz said approaching her. She turned and nodded her head.

"I'm glad to be back. You have no idea." She smiled as she began making funny faces at Trunks, who began giggling wildly. Everyone heard a knock at the stairs and turned. Mirai stood in the doorway of the stairs, sword attached to his back, what little belonging he had thrown into a bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Mirai? Are you going somewhere?" Rei asked. Mirai stepped into the kitchen and looked at everyone nervously.

"I… I…" he began.

"It's time for him to return to his own world." Setsuna stepped in. She stared in Mirai's blue eyes.

"Go... but why?" Rini stepped towards the older form of her younger brother and grabbed his hands. "Why do you have to go? Stay!"

Serenity placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and pulled her back from the saiyan-jin/lunarian hybrid. Her eyes stared into Mirai's with so much intensity.

"This isn't his world Rini. He never belonged here. He came to fulfill a mission. He's done that. Now it's time for him to return to his own time." Mirai stared at his mother, who looked at chibi trunks in her arms. She then glanced back at the older version of the small child standing in front of her. Tears began to glaze the corner of her eye.

"You saved me Trunks. Thank you." Mirai hugged his mother tightly. The Senshi and z-warriors looked at the two silently.

"Don't thank me. I had to do it. For both me and Rini." Mirai pulled back from his mother and gave her a smile. He turned to Vegeta.

"Dad…" Vegeta looked at the young man square in the eyes and nodded his head. He knew his father all to well. His eyes always told it all. Nothing had to be said. Mirai nodded at his father in return and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you all. You've all helped my world." Everyone stared at him, somewhat disappointed at his sudden departure. "It's weird… I don't know what to expect when I go back. Everything has changed now." He whispered, almost to himself.

Setsuna placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort and gave him a warm look. "You may not know the world, but it knows you. You'll be fine Trunks. Trust me. You have family waiting for you back at home." Mirai nodded and turned to his sister, who had began holding back tears. He smiled and bent down, allowing the girl to give him the biggest hug she could muster. He did the same in return.

"I'll miss you Trunks." She whispered in his ear.

" And I'll miss you too brat." He said giving her a smile and ruffling her hair. Mirai stood back to his feet and walked out of Capsule Corp into the backyard with everyone following.

Mirai stood in the middle of the lawn and turned to everyone with one last smile.

"See you in a little bit mother." He whispered to Serenity. She nodded her head and returned the smile. Mirai closed his eyes. The crescent moon birthmark began to burn into his forehead. His glowed bright as a silver aura surrounded Mirai's body. The birthmark began to pulsate with power, and a bright light engulfed him. Within seconds, the place Mirai Trunks stood was deserted. He was gone. Serenity felt Vegeta grab her free hand.

Don't worry onna. He'll be back in a couple of years. Vegeta mentally said to his wife staring at the small boy in her arms. Serenity looked at Trunks who just giggled and clapped his hands.

Serenity smiled at the innocent saiyan-jin. For that moment, Serenity had forgotten all about her dream and her mother. Nothing could end her happiness right now.

* * *

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Rini…."

"TRUNKS, GOTEN AND PAN JUST SUPERGLUED MY DOOR SHUT!!!"

"Rini… you can fly remember…" Serenity said plainly. She sat on the kitchen stool flipping through a magazine. The senshi surrounded her chattering amongst themselves. A few seconds later a teenage Rini stepped through the front door. Her pink and black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, a few bangs hanging across her eyes. She wore a saiyan-jin training uniform, white boots, and gloves.

"Mom… those brats are really getting on my nerves again." The 13 year old princess said joining the other senshi at the kitchen table. She sounded so much like her father, Serenity thought with a smile.

"Rini they're eight… what did you expect? They're at that age where they bug older sisters. In other words….YOU." Serenity said with a smile. Her own appearance hadn't changed over the eight years that had passed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail like Rini's and she wore the saiyan-jin training outfit she was so accustomed to.

"Mom where's dad?" Rini asked suddenly.

"Training as always." Serenity said as she stood to her feet. "I'm actually about to join him. Want to come with me?"

"No thanks. I did my training for the day thanks. I have to take the glue off my door now." Rini said running up the stairs to her room. Serenity shook her head.

"Trunks!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Within seconds three small children came zooming into the room lead by a saiyan-jin boy with lavender hair and black streaks. He laughed wildly as he was chased by a girl around the same age with raven black hair, and trailing behind was a boy with messy black Goku type hair. In one swift move Serenity snatched up her son by the collar and held him at eye level with her.

"Apologize to your sister." She said plainly.

"But mom!!! We're just having fun!!" Trunks squealed trying to brake free from his mother's grasp. Serenity only glared at the lavender haired boy.

"Do it." She said somewhat harshly. She then plopped Trunks onto the couch.

"And Pan… stop tormenting Rini. You know better than that." Rei called from across the room to her daughter. "You know what daddy did last time you acted up." She said, recalling the incident where Radditz left Pan locked in the gravity room for hours after acting up one day.

"Yes mom!" The girl yelled back. "Tag you're it!" She yelled, tapping Goten, and zoomed out the room. Within seconds the two boys followed her. Serenity and the others gave them a small smile. Serenity then proceeded out into the backyard, where her husband was training with Goku.

She stopped and looked at the two warriors in mid-air. They both were in their super saiyan-jin level, matching each other blow for blow.

"Goku!! DINNERS READY!!!" Serenity called from the ground. Immediately Goku took his attention off Vegeta. In an instant Vegeta sent a roundhouse kick to Goku's jaw and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Kakkarot you idiot. You would fall for something like that." Vegeta said as he powered down to normal and landed next to Serenity, who only grinned at Goku.

"No fair…You had outside help." the saiyan-jin said getting to his feet. He, too, powered down.

"Sorry Goku." Serenity chuckled. "Beside.. Our children are tormenting Rini again and Goten needs a good talking to." Goku looked somewhat bewildered.

"Oh man!!!" Goku cried out relunctantly. He really did hat discipling his kids. "I'll get you next time Vegeta! GOTEN!" Goku called as he entered the house. Vegeta only let out a small snort at the remark. Serenity turned to her husband with a smile on her face. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

You ready? Serenity asked looking him straight in the eye. Vegeta placed one last kiss on her lips, pushed her off of him, and flew into the air.

"Whenever you are onna." He called to her, turning super saiyan-jin. Serenity levitated into the air, becoming eye level with the saiyan-jin prince. She balled her first and held them tightly to her sides. The lunarian birthmark glowed brightly on her forehead as a familiar silver aura began to surround her, her hair and eyes changing completely silver. Serenity smiled at herself. It had been almost five years since she was able to completely control her lunarian transformation.

"You ready dear." She asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Always." With that, the two charged for each other head on. Within a few minutes, Vegeta was thrown into the ground, Serenity sitting on top of him, a triumphant smile on her face.

"And you were saying Prince Vegeta…." Serenity said with a grin, mimicking her husband. In an instant Vegeta grabbed Serenity's waist and threw her below him straddling her hips with his thighs. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and stared into her silver eyes. Though they held come coldness, Vegeta could recognize the warmth Serenity always had. He leaned down and kissed the lunarian woman, nearly taking her breath away. As they kissed, they both retransformed into their normal states, their energy levels returning back to normal.

"You better stop before you start something you can't finish mister." Serenity satid releasing a sigh as Vegeta released her lips from him.

"Trust me onna, you know I could finish it ten-fold." He sneered silently and reluctantly stood to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped his wife off the grass, pulling her into his arms. The two stayed in that position for a moment, embracing each other. Serenity placed another kiss on the lips of the saiyan-jin prince and stared into his ebony eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran though her heart. She grasped Vegeta's arms and held him tight as the pain passed.

"Are you alright Serenity." Vegeta breathed into her ear. She shook her head.

"I'm fine… I just…." But before she could finish her statement her mind flew into darkness, Vegeta's yelling of her name silenced.

"_You will be mine queen."_ _The voices seemed to echo in her mind. Serenity seemed to find nothing but darkness as she searched for the voices._

"_I am yours master. I am at your every command." It was a feminine voice that had coldness to it, even though it spoke softly._

"_We are all at your service master. We will do as you command." The voices of other women meet Serenity's ear._

"_Good my dears. Then go. Do my bidding. Kill them. Kill them all."_

Serenity slowly opened her eyes, the light from the living room blinding her somewhat. She looked above her to see Vegeta, the senshi, the z-warriors, Rini and her brother staring intently at her.

"Mom Are you alright?" Rini asked quickly getting to her feet.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, taking the glass of water from her daughter.

What the hell was that? Serenity looked and found Vegeta staring at her, his gaze unmoving.

I don't know. But something's happening. I just don't know. I think.. I think someone's coming She could see Vegeta's body tense.

" Are you sure you're okay Serenity?" Goku asked. She gave him a reassuring smile.

'You shouldn't scare us like that sheesh!!!!" Minako finally blurted out.

"Sorry Mina-chan." Serenity apologized. She stood to her feet. She touched her head at a burning sensation. Her lunarian birthmark burned brightly.

"Guys… something out there." Sernity began walking out the door. Vegeta and the other quickly followed.

''What do you mean?" Goku called as he caught up with the lunarian princess.

"I don't know how to explain it. Something's calling me. They need our help." She flew into the sky, the other closely following her. Her speed seemed to increase with every second. Within minutes, the group found themselves in an open clearing.

"Over here." Serenity whispered, signaling everyone to follow her landing behind a large boulder. She poked her head over the top, and scanned the area.

'Hey what's that??" Goku asked pointing to a large spaceship in the middle of the clearing. Everyone drew their attention to the large object, unsure of what to prepare for. Suddenly the hatch of the ship opened, releasing steam. As the ramp lowered to the ground, everyone found their eyes glued to the short greenish midget looking man that had exited. He jumped off the ramp, plopping onto ground, kicking up a little dirt.

The warriors watched as the "_thing_" inhaled deeply.

"Buu… don't you think this planet is… how do you say….interesting." The midget said turning back to the entrance, which now was blocked by a large pink blob, a small antenna on his forehead.

"BUU!!!" He cried raising his arms triumphantly, stepping beside the small green man.

'What the hell is that??" Makato yelled, somewhat too loudly, disgusted at the large, putty looking thing. Her small outburst caused the two newcomers to turn their attention to the large boulder that hid the Z-Warriors and Sailor Senshi.

"Buu smell spies!!! Buu hungry…. Master Bibidi let Buu eat them???" Buu began jumping up and down hysterically. The small turned to the boulder and gave a small grin.

"Maybe you can devour them Buu. I think you should reveal yourselves now before I allow him to devour you and this planet." The small green thing known as Bibidi placed a skinny green hand on Buu's large rubbery arm.

Goku stepped from behind the rock and stood in front of Bibidi and Buu.

"Who are you?" Rei questioned, being the first to jump from behind the rock. The other Senshi quickly followed the Mars no Senshi.

"You GUYS!" Serenity almost squealed. As she watched her friends confront the blob and green midget. Bibidi let out a small snort.

"Buu they're not worth your time. Get rid of them and let's go." Bibidi said stepping to the side, away from them. Buu let a grin cross his mouth; his chubby checks seemed to squeeze his eyes shut.

"BUU!!" Buu's antenna stood straight up and pointed at the sailor senshi, sending a bright pink light their way.

"Duck!" Minako yelled as everyone fell to the ground avoiding the ray of light. The boulder behind them was zapped instead, and in a poof of smoke the inanimate object was turned into a piece of chocolate, revealing the other warriors.

"What was that??" Rini asked, astonished at what she was looking at.

Buu began to chuckle hysterically. The warriors watched as his pink, bubble gum body expanded like a balloon.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked, staring at the alien figure amazed. Buu now looked like a small, round planet full of hot air ready to explode. His cheeks grew puffy, as if he were about to spit up some type of substance. His flesh turned from pink to a dark red as he opened his mouth and let a thick, pink substance fall to the ground.

"EWWWWW!" The sailor senshi squealed as they stepped back away from the slime, which had begun to move on its own accord. Out of curiosity, the senshi all peered at the substance which was taking on a life of its own. Before they could step back, the substance jumped onto the arms of the sailor senshi.

"EWWWW! Get it off !!! Get it off!!!" Minako yelled, shaking her arm wildly. After a few seconds, and once the senshi all struggled to unattached their piece of the slime from their bodies, the pieces of substances laid in front of the sailor senshi, now seeming completely lifeless. Buu, having turned to his original size and color, grinned with delight as he watched the small piece of himself seemingly toy with the warriors of the universe.

"What the hell is this !?" Makota yelled at Buu somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know but I'm tired of playing games!" Haruka said, transforming into the senshi of Uranus. The others followed suit and stood before the pieces of pink that stood in front of each of them.

"I don't know what game this is but it's over!" Rei said as she held out an attack towards the piece of Buu that was in front of her. The others prepared their own attacks, ready to destroy the alien substance.

"Wait… what's… happening???" Vegeta choked as he looked in front of him at the transformed senshi, holding their attacks. The others peered at the pink substance, which began to jump to life again. In front of each of the senshi, the substance began to slowly rise and take solid form. The senshi watched amazed. Soon they could make out long slender legs, fit bodily frames, sailor fukus, and hands pointing their own attack back at them.

"What the hell?" Makato said as she peered into the eyes of her own reflection. In front of her stood an exact replica of her body, in full transformation, prepared for an attack.

"They're…. us…" Ami gasped as she too, stared at the being in front of her whom resembled her. They all stared in shock as they looked into the dark eyes of the sailor senshi created from Buu. On each of their forehead, a black 'M' was burning into their foreheads.

The evil senshi chuckled evily.

"Mars….. do you see what I see?" The evil senshi of Uranus asked in a raspy voice, glaring at the baffled females in front of them.

"Nothing." The dark eyed Mars senshi said with an evil grin. "Nothing but a bunch of low lives prepared to die." She said as she sent a dark fire attack to the senshi, who staggered back.

"Who are these people? They can't be us… can they??" Ami said standing to her feet.

"I don't know but I'm not about to stand here and get my ass kicked by them!" Rei said, anger apparent in her voice as she prepared her own fire attack.

"MARS!" Serenity yelled as she ran towards them. A familiar laugh meet her ears, making her stop in mid-step.

"Oh Serenity, you always think you can help someone don't you." The laugh was cold, yet still familiar to the lunarian princess. She turned to the platform of the ship Buu had come from. In the passageway now stood another figure.

She had long slender legs, a well figured, slim body, which was accentuated by a long black gown which hugged her curves. Her long silver hair shimmered in the sunlight as she stepped onto the ground. Serenity watched the woman, her voice caught in her throat.

The woman stepped up to Serenity. The sailor senshi looked at the woman in shock, just as Serenity was. Serenity stared into the pale blue eyes of the woman before, but all she could see was evil and hatred. The woman looked at Serenity with an evil grin, yet Serenity's attention was not drawn to the wicked smile the woman gave, but the crescent moon symbol that burned into the woman's forehead. The lunarian birthmark didn't have the usual gold aura it illuminated on Serenity, but instead it gave off a black aura, pulsating with dark power, the same that was emitting from the senshi clones.

Serenity finally found her voice as the woman came closer to her. She hadn't seen her in years, not since the attack on the moon kingdom. A tear slid down the lunarian princess' cheek as she choked back the identity of the woman in front of her.

She let out a whimper as she held back her tears, allowing the crescent moon to burn into her forehead. She stared at the woman from her past and let her title slip from her lips.

"Mother……"


	21. Chapter 20

Finally… I'm here…. You guys… I have some news that may be heart breaking.. or even exciting…..

This will be the last and final installment of Broken Souls….

I know it took some years (5 too be exact), but I've finally managed to bring my thoughts together well enough that I can write this final chapter. Thank you to all the faithful readers I have out there. There will be more stories soon… of course more Serena/Vegeta fics cuz as you know.. they are the sexiest couple in the cosmos!!! Lol

But as I said… thanks for the support, the reviews, and now on with the story.

Vegeta'sgurl89

**Broken Souls Chapter 20**

"Q… Queen ….. Selenity…." Sailor Mars breathed, taking her attention off the Mars clone. In that instance, a cold fist made contact with her jaw, sending her sailing into a rock. The other senshi stared in disbelief, unsure if they should pay attention to their clone counterparts, or the former lunarian queen who stood in front of their princess.

"You okay." Radditz asked, helping Sailor Mars to her feet. She shook her head and stared intently at Queen Selenity.

The Queen glared at her former followers and laughed hysterically.

"I'm having a hard time deciding. Should I let these Buu drones finish you off or should I take the liberty of doing it myself." Selenity held the palm of her hand out towards Serenity, letting dark, black energy flow from her to Serenity. She screamed out as the pain washed through her entire body.

"Serenity!" Vegeta nearly screamed, rushing towards his wife, who had fallen to the ground.

"I'm fine." She breathed, allowing the saiyan-jin prince to help her to her feet. The princess stared at her silver haired mother.

" Mother… what happened to you. I .. I… thought you were ….."

"Dead? Oh Serenity…. You should be happy to see me after so many years. Your belief was right my daughter. I was in the other world. The peace there… was sickening. Bibidi offered me ultimate power. One of the greatest powers in the universe. Greater than what the silver imperial crystal could have ever granted. I came back to get you Serenity. Join us. Rule the universe with us my daughter." Selenity extended her pale hand out to her daughter, waiting for Serenity to join her.

"You're not my mother. She wouldn't stoop so low as to accept dark power. She would've overcome it. She knows the true power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Nothing can surpass that." Serenity whispered harshly, smacking her mother's hand away from her.

Selenity slowly withdrew her arm and held it close to her.

"Fine then. You die with the others." She sent another surge of dark energy towards Serenity, who ,again, allowed it to flow through her body.

"SERENITY!!!" The Senshi yelled, trying to run to her aid.

'I don't think so!" The Jupiter clone said as she and the other droids intercepted the attempt of the sailor senshi to save their princess.

"Your fight is with us!" The Uranus clone said with a grunt as she attacked the real version of herself. Within seconds the other senshi clones had attacked their counterparts.

"Serenity!" Vegeta yelled powering up, about to rush to her aid.

"No Vegeta." Goku said, clenching his teeth. "This is her fight. We have to take care of Buu and that Bibidi thing." Vegeta stared at his wife, who looked to be in so much pain. Goku levitated in the air.

"Vegeta! She can take care of herself." Goku called as he sped off towards the ship that was in the middle of the clearing. Vegeta swallowed a large gulp of oxygen as he reluctantly followed the other saiyan-jin.

"Rini stay here. If something happened to you your mom and dad would kill me." Krilin laughed softly as he and the other z- warriors followed the two saiyan-jins.

'Where are you going!" Rini called after him, yet it went unheard. The lunarian/saiyan-jin hybrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph. He thinks I'm just gonna sit here. Yea right…." Rini exclaimed to herself as she, too, took off and followed the other warriors.

"Are you ready to fight me now princess?!" Queen Selenity taunted, floating in the sky above Serenity. The lunarian princess was now to her feet, staring down at the ground in disbelief.

"That monster….. he…. Tormented you didn't he. He… broke you…" Serenity mumble harshly, more to herself that her evil mother. Selenity let a shrill laugh emit from her as she sent another dark blast of energy from her palm towards Serenity. Serenity blocked the attack, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I won't fight you." Serenity whispered, pushing the attack away from her. Anger was clear on Selenity's face.

"Then you'll die!!!" The Queen charged for her daughter, fist raised. Serenity caught her mother's fist, which was trying desperately to make contact with her face. Struggling to withhold her mother's attack, Serenity stared into the cold, distant eyes of her mother. Who stared back at her full of anger.

"Mother… I know you're still in there. Please. Fight the dark power…" Serenity said softly, holding back her tears.

"Why should I? It gave me my life back? I had nothing until Bibidi came along and saved me from that void." Selenity placed a little more pressure towards her fist, yet Serenity still held it deadlocked in front of her face.

"Why?! You were never alone!!" Serenity finally pushed her mother away from her, causing her to stumble back.

"You'd never understand. You had the hotheaded Saiyan-jin. You had your friends by your side. You had your family. You chose that over me. YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

"NO! You were always a part of my family! I LOVED YOU! I still do… you have no idea how hard it was to hear you'd given up… not only on our home but yourself. You've allowed yourself to be brainwashed by Bibidi's power. Come back to me mother. We've missed you. I've missed you… please…." Serenity held out her hand. Selenity only chuckled at her daughter's attempts.

"You're the one trying to brainwash me princess. I had nothing. What did you expect… for me to stay in my own solitude? With nothing? Hmph…. You were mistaken. Bididi gave me a purpose again. With him and Buu, I'm alive once again. Now… I'm through talking. Either you fight… or this world you've come to love perishes at my hands." Selenity said. A stream of dark energy formed around her hand, which was at her side. She allowed it to wrap around her hand, where it created a long, black sword. Selenity brought the blade of the sword across her chest and put a large grin on her face.

Serenity held down her head, shivering at the sight of her mother, ready to attack her. She brought her head up and looked at her mother. She brought her hands to her chest, allowing her energy to flow into the center of her palms. She concentrated harder, her energy slowly forming into the silver imperial crystal. As the jewel pulsated with power, the lunarian princess increased the distance of her palms, allowing the silver energy from the crystal to expand. In a flash, serenity's sword appeared in front of her. With the crystal embedded in its hilt, the sword pulsated with power.

A tear slid down her check as Serenity reached out a hand and wrapped it firmly around the sword's hilt. The silver blade shimmered in the sunlight as she brought the weapon to her side, her grip tightening.

"I don't know who you are. Nothing but darkness. But I know my real mother is still in there somewhere." Serenity brought the blade to her chest.

"And I'll get her back."

* * *

"Damn! We can't get them!" Makato said as she attempted attack after attack on the clone senshi of herself. It chuckled lightly as it sent a surge of black, electric sparks at the senshi of Jupiter. She spread her wings and flew into the air, nearly missing the attack. The clone followed.

With every one else it was just the same. Every attack was matched with equal or more power by the clones.

"This is getting tiresome." Ami panted, clenching her fist. "We have to get rid of them."

"Well you're the genius! Find their weak point!" Rei said as her staff collided with the clones'.

"I need a distraction people!!!" Ami said as a small screen appeared over her eyes and a mini hand-held computer appeared in her hands.

"Got it!" Haruka said as she flew her body into both Mercury and Uranus clones.

"You've got ten minutes Ami. I can hold them off for so long!"

* * *

"Kakkarot, where the hell are you leading us?" Vegeta asked somewhat agitated of his saiyan-jin counterpart.

"You don't feel that Vegeta. Buu's ki is strong. It's leading us right to him. As if it were a…."

"….Trap." Vegeta finished Kakkarot's sentence. The two were slowly walking through the halls of the spaceship in which Buu, Bibidi, and the others came from. The long passageways were dark and silent, to the point where a pen could be heard hitting the ground.

They continued down the long passageway, turning corner after corner.

"Damn it! You're leading us in a maze you moron." Vegeta began but was stopped when he heard Bibidi's squeaky voice hit his ears. The two saiyan-jins hid behind the corner and listened to the alien new comer.

"Buu…. This world has already become a bother to me." Bibidi whispered, staring out of the open screen into the open land. The large pink blob stared at his master, a small, childish grin spreading across his face.

"Buu hungry. Buu want cookie."

"You can wait for food Buu. We have much more important things to do." Bibidi said, turning towards the childish creature.

"NO! BUU HUNGRY! BUU WANT COOKIE!!!" Buu began waving his short arms wildly.

"I SAID NO! YOU MUST WAIT!" Bibidi nearly yelled at the top of his lungs, challenging Buu. Buu smile faded and he glared at Bibidi intently. He closed is stubby hands into fists and held them at his side.

"Buu said Buu want cookie. If Buu want cookie Buu get cookie!!!!" The small anteana on Buu's head stood straigt and was now pointed at Bibidi. The small creature stepped back from the blob that was towering before him.

"Buu…. What do you think you're doing??"

"BUU WANT COOKIE!!!" With that said a pink light shot from Buu's antenna and engulfed Bibidi's small, frail body.

In a puff of smoke, in the pace where Bibidi once stood, now stood a gingerbread cookie in the shape of Bibidi. Buu clapped his hands happily and swiped the cookie into his hands.

"What the hell?!?" Vegeta whispered as he watched the spectacle. The two saiyan-jins watched as the blob smiled at the cookie before stuffing the whole thing into his mouth and swallowing with one big gulp.

"WHAAA!!!! HE ATE HIM!!!!" Kakkarot yelled, unsure if he should be shaken of disgusted.

"YUM!" Buu said with a sigh, rubbing his round belly.

He then opened his eyes and directed then to the corner where Vegeta and Kakkarot were hiding. He lowered his eyes, just as he had done before he turned his master into a pastery. A grin was once again spread across his lips. He knew they were there.

"Buu want more."

He then turned to the far wall where a large plant stood in it's pot. It trembled lightly.

"Krillin.. calm down!" Vegeta tensed up at his daughter's voice. What the hell was she doing here? He thought.

"Hello… did you not just see that! He ate him Rini. He turned him into a cookie. And devoured him. He's going to do the exact same thing to us. We'll be worse though! I'll be a donut and you'll be strawberry shortcake!"

If you don't calm down we will be meet darnit!!" Too late.

Buu walked over to the plant and tossed it aside to find Rini and Krillin close together. The pink blob gave them a small grin, his anteana erecting once again.

"You get the hell away from her!!!" Vegeta said turning super saiyan-jin and sending a ki blast at him, sending him into a wall.

"DAD!" Vegeta turned towards Rini.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here brat! Go back home where it safe!"

"NO!" Rini stood to her feet.

"Uhhh guys…." Krillin and Goku's voice were mere whispers.

"I'm your father and you do as I say!!"

"NO way dad… I Wanna help!" Rini stamped her foot on the ground.

"Guys…" Goku and Krillin slowly began walking toward the entrance of the ship.

" I SAID NO!" Vegeta yelled adamantly.

"GUYS"

'WHAT!!!" Vegeta and Rini turned towards the other two men, aggravated that they were disrupting their argument. Krillin pointed a shaking finger behind them. Buu was towering above them, his fast caste into shadow, as if he were ready to kill.

"RUNNNN!!!"

* * *

"DIE!" Queen Selenity charged for her daughter, her sword clashing with Serenity's. Serenity tightened her grip on her own sword, applying more pressure, making her mother step back a little.

"NO!" Serenity pressed the palm of her hand to Selenity's stomach, expelling a small ki blast at her. The queen flew back, staggering somewhat. She let out a small chuckle as she examined a singe mark in the corner of her black dress.

"Serenity… What did I tell you…. You're going to have to do better than that." Selenity raised her own hand and sent a ball of dark energy towards her daughter. Serenity expanded her wings and flew into the air.

She looked around. Nearby, the other senshi were struggling to subdue their clones.

"AMI! COME ON!" She heard Sailor Mars as she sent an attack at her clone. Serenity turned towards Ami, to see her typing away at her computer.

"THERE! THE MARK ON THEIR FOREHEAD! THAT"S THEIR WEAK POINT!" the computer devices disappeared from her as she rejoined the others.

"You sure?" Haruka asked, looking at the 'M' mark on their foreheads. Ami shook her head reassuringly.

"Lets get this over with!" Makato cried, gathering her electric energy in a small ball in her hand.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!" She sent the attack into the ground, which then jumped and hit her clone square in the face. Once the smoke cleared, Jupiter's clone was nothing but a pile of pink dust.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

In an instant all the senshi clones were mere piles of dust. The girls let out a sigh and looked up to see their princess staring down at them.

"SERENITY!!" They yelled, attempting to warm her of a coming attack,

"PAY ATTENTION!!" Serenity had forgotten for a split second she was battling her mother. In an instant, The queen had sent a kick to Serenity's face, causing her to whirl out of control to the ground.

"Damn this is easy." Selenity said as she slowly descended back to the ground. "I'm ending this now. You're worthless."

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You moron!!!! You tried that already. It bounced of him last time!!!!" Vegeta could be heard over Goku's attack.

The two saiyan-jins were speeding toward the battle, away from the ship, Buu closely following behind.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO LET HIM DO EAT US!!!" Goku called back, increasing his speed to match Vegeta's. Rini and Krillin weren't too far ahead of them.

"I'm tired of these distractions! Why the hell can't I just kill you already?" Selenity looked at the four new comers, and Buu rushing after them.

"Majin Buu. Are you telling me you can't handle these nuisances??" Selenity held her hand out, preparing a dark energy blast.

"Leave them alone!!" Serenity sent her own ki blast, destroying the one her mother was in the process of creating. Selenity glared at the woman below her, then turned back to Buu.

"Buu…. I'm pretty sure there some delicious sweets waiting for you in the city." Buu heated glare became blank as he stopped his pursuit. A large grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"Candy!! YUM! Buu want candy!!!!" He said joyfully as he turned and sped off towards the city.

"NO! The people!!! They'll all get killed!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he sped off after him in a burst of golden light. Selenity turned her head back to the princess.

" So there is a little fight left in you I see… Good. Maybe I can have a little more fun."

Selenity sent a wave of dark energy at her daughter, who barely dodged. She fell again to her knees. Seizing the opportunity, with the dark sword raised above her head, the queen charged at her ready to deliver a final blow. Before she could bring the sword down, a heavy body collided with hers, driving her into a nearby boulder.

Vegeta stood in the queen's former place, helping Serenity to her feet. The boulder that held the queen crumbled, a laugh filling the air. Selenity flew above them, glaring at the two lovers below her, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"You caught me off guard there saiyan-jin prince." She brought a slender hand to her cheek, wiping her blood from the gash there. "Looks like you'll be able to join your lovely princess in the underworld!!"

"NO! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIGHT!" Serenity yelled in a strained voice.

"Serenity…." Vegeta began. The lunarian princess turned and faced her husband. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. She seemed frantic, scared, helpless, but determined all in one. Vegeta quieted as he stared at his wife.

"I don't want your help. This is my fight." Serenity brought the sword up. "You help Goku take care of the bubble gum ball. I'll handle her." Her voice turned cold. Vegeta reluctantly took a step back. As much as he didn't like the idea…. He knew she had to face her mother alone. He slowly levitated into the air, still debating if he should leave her there without any support. Serenity turned to him again. Her decision was final. He tightened his hands into fist.

You better come back to me onna. He told her. She just nodded her head. Nothing else needed to be said. Vegeta, finally deciding, left her and headed towards his saiyan-jin comrade in a burst of energy.

"Awwww…. Look who's all grown up. Ready to face the world alone." Selenity taunted with an evil smile.

"You're wrong! I am NEVER alone!" She yelled charging towards her mother, sword raised. Her forehead burned as the light from her birthmark seemed to grow brighter against that of her mother's, which dripped evil. They matched each other blow for blow. Their battle seemed to go in slow motion as their sword clashed together, trying to inflict pain on one another.

'This is my mother… why must I fight her.' The lunarian princess thought as she blocked another one of the queen's attacks. Serenity stared into her eyes….. pure hatred. ' No. This is just her body. A hollow shell filled with the malice of the galaxy.' She felt the sting of tears threatening to flow as she battled. 'I want to save her. But…. How?" The thoughts raced through her head as she fought, not noticing the silver imperial crystal beginning to glow in her sword's hilt. In one swift move, the queen managed to gain an advantage. She sent the hilt of her own sword into Serenity's stomach, making her buckle over. She then wrapped her hands around the sword, and brought it crashing against Serenity's neck, sending her spiraling into the ground.

"You're putting up quite a fight princess." She prepared a ki blast in the palm of her hand. She waited for her daughter to resurface. Yet she did not…. Instead a bright, white light began to come into focus.

'What's this?" she asked, destroyed the small ball of energy in her hand that was slowly forming. The senshi scattered around her turned towards the battle, feeling the powerful energy coming from the crater in the earth. Slowly, Serenity rose into the air. Her golden blonde hair was completely silver, her eyes were icy.

'Princess….' Sailor Mars whispered as she watched her friend in her transformation. The other senshi stared intently as Serenity opened her hand, which had been cupped and held to her chest. In them, the round jewel that was imbedded in her sword twirled slowly, emitting the fierce light. Serenity stared at her mother, holding the crystal out to her.

"I didn't want to hurt you mother. But this must end…."

* * *

Buu chomped down gleefully on pieces of cake he scooped off the city ground.

"YUM! YUM! PIECES ARE YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!!" he said we a child-like laughing, dancing around all the desserts scattered around. And fan of such sweets would think they were in heaven. Mountains of sweets seemed to be scattered about. Yet not person was in site. Buu stuffed more cake into his wide open mouth and rubbed his belly.

"Buu didn't know humans could taste so good." He said with a burp. He felt a familiar ki in the air. He turned his head only to see a super saiyan-jin Goku and Vegeta staring down at him in disbelief.

"YOU FAT PINK TURD!!! DID YOU EAT EVERYONE!!!" Vegeta screamed in utter shock.

"No he couldn't have!" Goku, as well, refused to believe his own eyes. He closed them, sensing for any form of life left in the city. Nothing. "They're…. you…." Buu seemed confused at first. He looked at the cake in his hand, then back at the two saiyan-jin warriors. He held the sweet up to them.

"Want some?" He said innocently with a smile.

"You monster!!" Goku said, throwing a powerful ki blast towards Buu. For some reason he seemed to think it was nothing more than a playing ball, for he stood there, arms wide open ready to catch it. Instead it engulfed him entirely. Suddenly, the energy from Goku's attack slowly began to absord into Buu's body.

'What the hell!" Vegeta whispered, as he watched the spectacle. Within seconds, the ki blast was fully absorbed into the alien creature, who body had expanded like a balloon. He glared at the two fighter above him.

"You tried to hurt Buu!!!" He spoke as if he were holding his breathe. "Buu no play no more!!" He said as he opened his mouth, releasing the attack that had been previously absorbed, sending it hurtling towards them. The two men quickly dodged, each of them preparing another ki blast to send towards Buu.

The large blob threw the remainder of his cake onto the concrete and stared at the two angrily.

"NO! YOU DIE NOW!" he laughed as he flew towards them. The two saiyan-jins weren't able tell exactly how full their hands would be.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Queen Selenity seemed to shrink at the power the silver imperial crystal emitted.

Serenity stared at her mother with her icy, silver eyes.

"You should recognize this power. It was once yours when you ruled the Galaxy. When you were the beautiful and prosperous queen of the moon that everyone envied. Your heart was pure back then. But now, it's as black as the darkest void in the Galaxy." Serenity's voice was distant as the wind continued to pick up around her. The crstal began to glow brighter.

"Shut up! That woman was weak. Her hope purity blocked her true potential power. The type of power that everyone feared!!" Selenity's pale blue eyes seemed to grow darker as she sent a pulse of dark energy towards the princess, who was now standing directly in front of her. The black energy did nothing to the silver haired princess, who closed her eyes and raised the crystal above her head, allowing it's shield to cover her friends.

"Guys…" she whispered, her voice softening. "Help me banish this evil from my mother. I want… no… I need her back." The jewel pulsated with power. Below her the other sailor senshi formed a small circle around their princess above them. They joined hands and closed their eyes, allowing their own powers to surface.

"MARS PLANET POWER!!" Her planetary insignia burned into her forehead.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!" Her own insignia followed. This repeated as the other called upon their own planetary powers.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!!"

The wind picked up around them, their sailor fukus turning into pure energy of their respected planet colors. The energy whirled around them, slowly drifting into Serenity's crystal, leaving their bodies. The senshi fell to the floor one by one, their energy and power completely depleted. Selenity sent another attack at them, but it was merely blocked by the crystal's shield and sent spiraling back towards its creator.

The eight streams of energy flew into the crystal, which then pulsated with power. In a flash of light, a long staff stood in front of Serenity. A large crystal orb with small wings was perched on top of the staff. Serenity's hand reached an grabbed the staff, allowing it's pulsating power to wash over her. In another blinding flash, her clothing transformed into a long silk gown, adorned with gold trimming. From her back, a pair of large wing sprouted. Her silver hair swayed freely in the wind. On top of her head a golden crown rested. Serenity opened her eyes. They still were silver, but they no longer held coldness in them.

"NO! You're not supposed to be able to control the power of a queen yet…" Selenity's voice was shocked and fearful. She took a few steps back as she watched her daughter point the long staff towards her. Selenity could make out the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Serenity reluctantly closed her eyes as a stream of light energy flew from the orb of the staff, straight into Selenity's heart.

It seemed as if she were falling in slow motion with her black dress slowly swaying in the silent wind. In a soft thud, the former queen fell to the floor. A soft light engulfed her, transforming her black gown into her white, silk queen robes. The dark crescent moon on her forehead flashed brightly as it turned from black to gold. Then it slowly grew dull.

"Mother…." Serenity allowed her body to slowly descend to the ground right above her fallen mother. She knelt down beside her, placing the staff beside her, and allowed her mother's head to rest on her lap.

"Mother…" she brushed her fingers across her mother's lunarian birthmark. She felt the frail body move slightly. Selenity slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her daughter. Selenity's eyes no longer held the darkness they had when they were fighting, but instead, they returned to the softness Serenity once knew.

"Mother…" Serenity choked back again, allowing her tears to finally fall. "I'm so sorry." She felt a clod hand touch her check. Serenity looked down the see her mother smiling up at her.

"Look at you…." The Queen whispered. "Look how much you've grown." Serenity placed her own hand over her mother's and listened to the softness of her voice. "You've gained so much power over the years. And you've protected all those you love." Serenity quieted and grimaced as a small wave of pain passed through her.

"Mother… you…." Selenity shook her head, stopping her daughter from speaking.

"Serenity…… I allowed the small ounce of hatred in my heart to overcome me. It was wrong. I resented the saiyan-jins for taking you from me, and I allowed that to over come the more important things that have come from it. Like your love, your family…. your happiness. When I realized I couldn't return from my mistake, I contacted you from the other world. And you saved me Serenity. You saved me when I thought no one else could. " A small smile was on the queens lips.

"And as you saved me… and in doing so… you've found the power you need to save this world and the galaxy… as its' protector… and it's queen." Another piercing pain washed through her as she slowly closed her eyes. Serenity felt her mother's hand fall from her face as she stared at her mother, whose body slowly began to fade in the wind.

"Mother…" Serenity cried, refusing to hold back her tears.

'Thank you my daughter. You are ready to take your throne as queen. It calls to you my daughter. Please… keep this world at peace….." With that, Selenity's body had completely faded into silver dust, blowing into the wind. Serenity allowed her hands to drop to her sides.

_It's calling to you my daughter. Accept it…. Bring this earth back into the peace it once had. You will do well…._

Serenity lifted her head, with the dignity only a queen would have. She turned her gaze towards her senshi, all of whom were sprawled on the ground. She closed her eyes and sensed for everyone else. The Z warriors had joined Vegeta and Goku in their fight against Buu. Serenity picked up the staff next to her and stood to her feet. She closed her eyes, and raised the staff above her head.

"No more bloodshed. No more death. No more destruction." The Orb on top of the staff began pulsating with energy, slowly growing brighter and bright.

"Crystal… please… grant my wish…. No more." Her voice was adamant. The light slowly began to blanket the earth.

"I banish the evil in this world!" The orb seemed to shake in her hands as it continuously emitted the piercing white light.

The other halted their attacks towards Buu once they noticed the immense energy coming towards them.

"What is that?!" Goku said, using his arm to block the rays of light coming towards them.

Serenity... Vegeta thought as the he did the same. The light reached the fighters and slowly engulfed them. No one noticed Buu slowly burn to ashes from the intense purity of the light.

"With the help of my friends…I shall bring peace…. I shall protect this earth and this galaxy!" Serenity gripped the staff tighter. The light engulfed the entire earth now.

"I make this vow as it's protector… It's Queen!!!" The light flashed a final time from the staff.

" MOON CYRSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Broken Souls Epilogue**

Serenity woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was her surroundings. She was no longer in the clearing where she was battling her mother. Instead, she lay in a large circular bed covered in white, silk sheets. She lifted her head from the feathery soft pillow. She then noticed that she was in a large, white marble room. She felt a soft breeze against her cheek and noticed that the glass door to her right opened onto a balcony. She turned to her left and noticed Vegeta lying in the bed next to her.

Vegeta? She mentally called. She reached a hand and brushed his lips with her fingers. He slowly began to stir and opened his eyes to meet hers. He shot up in bed, just as confused as his wife.

Where the hell are we? Vegeta mentally asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Serenity got out of the strange bed and noticed that she was wearing a silk night gown that hugged her curves. She heard a small snort from her husband who was now sitting upright in the bed.

Had I known you wore that to bed onna I wouldn't be sleeping. He commented. Serenity gave him a small smile as she stared at her refection in a vanity mirror positioned at the far wall. Her hair was silver… just as it had been when she was fighting her mother. Her eyes were the soft aqua-marine that they normally were.

'Where's the bubble gum ball… and… your mother?" Vegeta asked, finally remembering that just moments before they were both in heated battles. Serenity stared at her hand and closed them, feeling in her what happened in the battle.

"They're gone." Vegeta seemed shocked at his wife's silent comment.

"My king queen.. you're finally awake.." a voice entered the room. Vegeta and Serenity turned towards the door to see a young girl with brown hair bowing to them.

"Who are you? Where the hell are we?" Vegeta asked somewhat harshly. The young girl looked up at Vegeta with her large brown eyes, confusion evident on her face.

"Your Majesty?" She asked softly.

"Vegeta…. Calm down.. I'm sure there is an explanation." Serenity turned her warm gaze towards the young girl. " Please… can you tell us where we are."

"Why… your highness…you're in the Crystal Palace of course; The center of Crystal Tokyo." Serenity still looked confused.

"Crystal Palace… Crystal Tokyo… What are we doing here?" Vegeta questioned.

"Are the both of you feeling alright? I'm sure the two of you must remember who you are. I know being the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo may be tiring but…"

"KING!"

"QUEEN!" Vegeta and Serenity stared at each other.

'It is calling to you… This is what she meant.' Serenity whispered to herself, shock evident on her face.

Onna what's going on? Vegeta looked quizzically at his wife.

"This is what she meant Vegeta….. My mother.. I didn't even make the connection when she said the throne was waiting for me."

"What…" Vegeta was still confused.

'Vegeta… we're home. Don't you get it? This is our home. Our palace." Serenity stood to her feet and turned to the servant girl.

"My king.. queen.. we must get you prepared for the day…. You have a busy day planned." The young girl began as she went towards a large closet pulling out clothing.

About a half an hour later, Serenity was dressed the silver gown she remembered. She turned towards Vegeta. He was dressed in pure black armor, designed like the saiyan-jin armor he was accustomed to, a black cape fell across his shoulders.

"Come your majesties.. the other's should be waiting your arrival." The girl said softly exiting the bedroom. Vegeta and Serenity followed the young girl down the marble halls and out into the gardens behind the palace.

'Serenity! You're alright!" Serenity seemed shock to see the senshi running towards her. They were dressed in gowns as well.

"Guys!" She said as they attacked her with large hugs.

"MOM! DAD! You're alright!!" The King and queen turned towards a pink haired teenaged girl who held the hand of a young-lavender haired boy.

"RINI! TRUNKS!" Serenity exclaimed happily as she hugged her children. Rini wore a gown just like her mothers. Trunks wore armor like his father, just without the cape. Both of them had a crescent moon shining on their foreheads.

"Cool.. Everyone IS here!" The small group continued growing. Goku slowly walked towards them, a hand placed on the back of his head in the usual Goku manner, followed by his own children and the other z-warriors. The full saiyan-jin wore his own armor which resembled Vegeta's.

"My King… My Queen… And their royal council… The city awaits your address." The brown haired girl bowed towards them. The group followed the girl out of the gardens, down another marble hall, and onto a balcony that looked out at the city. Below them, people cheered loudly.

"What is this?" Serenity questioned. The girl gave her queen a small smile.

"They're all waiting to hear from you of course my queen. You are the light of their hope. They all understand that under you… they will be at peace. And with the help of the others… your royal family…." She glanced at Rini, Trunks, and Vegeta. "… and your royal council…" She turned her gaze towards the senshi and z-warriors. "You will protect them." She gave Serenity a reassuring smile. She then turned towards the others, who smiled back.

She them took Vegeta's hand into her own and stared out at the large crowd before. A familiar energy tugged at her, causing Serenity to scan the faces of the people in the crowd. Her eyes traveled to the furthest end of the crowd, we she could distinctly recognized a pair of silver odnagoes, and pale blue eyes staring at her. She noticed a small golden ring floated on top of her head and a crescent moon was visible on her forehead.

"Mom…" Serenity whispered as she stared at the former queen. The older woman gave her daughter a small smile.

" You shall be a wonderful Queen my daughter…" Serenity saw her mother mouth. She gave her mother a small smile back before she faded into thin air.

" You okay..?" Serenity heard Vegeta's voice whisper in her ear. Serenity shook her head, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm just perfect." Vegeta stepped closer and wrapped hi arms around his wife's waist.

"Well hurry this up onna." His voice went low in her ear. "I want to see you in that night gown again." He placed a light kiss on her neck.

an

Serenity let out a small, child-like giggle, and nodded in agreement.

She turned back to the crowd, who gave her another cheer. This was going to take some getting used to she thought. She smiled as she turned from the crowd back to the senshi and z-warriors behind her. Her heart felt warm.

She promised to protect the world and the galaxy. She promised to do it with the help of those who stood only a few feet behind her. She would keep her promise to this world. Both as its protector… and queen.

**END**

OMG!!!!!!

So did we enjoy it?

Yes… No… Maybe so? Lol

Well anyway. Thank to all those who stuck with this story.

ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!

GOTTA GO PEOPLEZ!! GOT NEW IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH THIS CRAZI MIND OF MINE!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta'sgurl89


End file.
